Biju Guardians
by rigoseb
Summary: AU The Bijus are destructive creatures of great power. But the Uzumaki Clan knows its true origin: they are the Guardians of the world. Naruto discovers that thanks to a relative, and decides form team of Jinchurikis to beat Madara, the Chaos carrier.
1. Prologue

Biju Guardians

Prologue

There is a legend in the Uzumaki Clan that says that a long time ago, there existed nine deities who created the world. They were named as the Nine Gods and each of them had a specified role.

Six of them were known as the Elemental Gods: the Wind God, created the air we breathe and made it able to move and to cut anything; the Water God, formed the seas and rivers and gave them the ability to flow and flood; the Earth God, rose the floor and mountains and made them strong against impacts; the Thunder Goddess, gave birth to electricity and allowed it to vibrate and move at high speed; the Ice Goddess, bring cold and winter; and finally the Fire God, created the Sun and heat.

There were two gods bounded with living beings. The Life God, who gave birth to plants, animals and humans, and the Death Goddess who was in charge of controlling their population.

The last was the Balance Goddess who possessed great wisdom. She gave the humans their intelligence and acted as mediator between her companion Gods.

After finishing the world's creation, the Nine Gods returned to their realm. They left behind nine representatives that were called the Biju Guardians or Tailed Guardians Beasts: the Ichibi or One Tailed Tanuki, represented Wind; the Nibi or Two Tailed Cat, Death; the Sanbi or Three Tailed White Crocodile, Water; the Yonbi or Four Tailed Monkey, Life; the Gobi or Five Tailed Wolf, Balance; the Rokubi or Six Tailed Weasel, Lightning; the Nanabi or Seven Tailed White Tiger, Ice; the Hachibi or Eight Tailed Ox, Earth; and the Kyubi or Nine Tailed Fox representative of Fire.

However there existed a demonic and destructive being who loved to bring disaster. The Chaos Demon, who bring disease and sorrow to the world. He absorbed the Nine Biju Guardians and transformed into the Juubi or Ten Tailed Beast.

The Nine Gods then, gave knowledge to a human, the Rikudo Sennin or Sage of the Six Paths. This human saved the world and sealed away the Juubi, dividing his chakra into the Nine Bijus we all know.

This is the Legend of the Beginning of the World, that has been passed down in the Uzumaki Clan.

* * *

In Konohagakure, a five-year-old kid with spiky orange hair and blue eyes was sitting in his bed with his eyes widen.

"That's so cool, mom!" shouted the kid in amazement. "Tell it to me again, please" he said sheepishly.

"You want to hear it again? Yahiko, it's too late. If you don't go to sleep you'll suffer the attack of… The Claw!"

The mother of the child started tickling his son. The woman had long red hair, blue-grey eyes and was very young, perhaps around twenty five years old. She attacked his son till he surrendered in laughs.

"So The Claw strikes back, Kushina?" said a blonde man with blue eyes and also very young.

"Dad!" shouted the child named Yahiko as his father sat in the bed, close to him. "Please, say to mom that she has to tell me the legend again" asked Yahiko.

"You mean the Legend of the Beginning of the World? You love that story don't you?" asked the man smiling. "Good idea. Kushina, can we hear it again?" he proposed while looking at his wife with his son.

"Minato! It's unfair to press me looking at me with those eyes" complained Kushina weakly. "Besides, it's late and Naruto and I need to rest properly" she added while tenderly placing her hand in her belly.

Minato smiled at the gesture of his pregnant wife. "Well Yahiko we will have to wait till tomorrow".

"Ok. Naruto's rest is more important than myself" agreed Yahiko and he put his head into Kushina's belly. "When is he going to born? Itachi's brother was born already" said Yahiko with a little bit of impatience.

"Are you jealous of Itachi-kun?" asked Kushina grinning mischievously.

"No. It's just that I cant't wait to compete with him and see who's the best big brother" said the child straightly.

"Yahiko! That was very selfish!" scolded Kushina hitting him in the head.

"Kushina" admonished Minato softly to calm down his wife.

"Oh dear I'm sorry… Have I hurt you?" asked Kushina sweetly after realizing she had gone too far.

"That was so cruel" murmured Yahiko pouting. "You hit me and then you ask if I'm hurt? You are a witch!"

"Yahiko don't!" Minato tried to warn his son but it was too late. Kushina twitched and her eyes went in shadows. Then her red hair started floating like nine tails, and her eyes were clad in flames. "The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero is back" murmured Minato.

"Do you want to know what witches do to kids with sharp tongues?" asked Kushina threateningly.

"T-they attack them with The Claw?" asked Yahiko clearly terrified.

"You're right but it's a real claw!" shouted Kushina while launching her arm. Then Minato took his son and transported both of them to another location using his Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique).

"Whoahhh!" shouted the kid in surprise caused by the sudden change of location. They were now in a little hut.

"Are you okay, son?" asked Minato calmly.

"Yes. Where are we?" said Yahiko.

"It's an emergency house built to protect mom and you if something bad occurs" explained his father.

"And soon Naruto too will be protected. Am I right?"

"You're right Yahiko" said Minato smiling sweetly. "It is true that you want to compete with Itachi-kun? I thought you were friends" he asked curiously.

"Of course we are. I want to have a clean competition with Itachi to see whose little brother will be the best" said Yahiko in a rare noble tone for a kid. "And Konan will be the referee".

"Hahaha, of course" laughed Minato proud of his son.

"But mom didn't let me finishing the sentence" complained Yahiko softly and he sighed in resignation. "I suppose I deserved that hit" he admitted.

"Your mother has a slight hot temper but you know she loves us very much".

"We also do" added Yahiko. "Dad you specially love her red hair, right?"

"You listen to everything, don't you?" asked Minato suspiciously.

"It's not my fault if you act so lovely everywhere" replied the kid defensively.

"We do? Never got aware of that fact" confessed Minato.

"Yes and that's why I'm going to have a brother. Don't you know about the methods of contraception?"

"Where did you learn about such things, little one?" asked Minato suddenly serious.

"Oh the older kids talk about that in the park. I don't understand its meaning but Itachi does, so I told Konan to ask him but he turned red and didn't answer us" said Yahiko innocently.

"I have to organize a meeting of the Moral Council to tell the adults to control the words they say" determined Minato.

"Whatever… Eh?" Yahiko yawned and titled his head in a sleepy way. "Dad I'm tired, can you bring me back home?"

"Of course, come here" Minato took his son tenderly and returned with him back to his bed, where Kushina wasn't anymore.

"Dad, can I ask something?"

"Tell me" Minato paid attention.

"Do you believe that the Legend of the Beginning of the World is true?"

"Yes I do".

"So then mom is a Goddess?"

"She is for me" assured Minato nodding.

"As I thought. Good night and tell mom that I love her" said Yahiko closing his eyes. Minato turned the lights off and left the room quietly.

* * *

Kushina was in the living room reading some documents when her husband came in. She left the scrolls spread all over the table and looked at Minato in anguish.

"What's wrong Kushina?" asked the blonde worried.

"Is Yahiko angry with me? I shouldn't have hit him so hard…"

Minato sighed in relief. "He is not angry. He wanted you to know that he loves you and asked if you are a Goddess".

"My son is so cute, ttebane!" exclaimed the redhead.

"Just as you my dear Fire Goddess" replied Minato gallantly.

"Oh Minato… you say such beautiful words to me" said Kushina blushing as a schoolgirl.

"You deserve it" Minato approached her wife and grasped a strand of her hair softly. "I love your hair, did I tell you?"

"You tell me every day. What I like from you are mmm…" she was silenced with a sweet kiss of her husband.

"My blue eyes?" completed Minato and tried to kiss her again but was stopped.

"Minato… not here… the kid can hear us" Kushina was at her limit.

"He is asleep" assured Minato.

"That's what you said last time and now Naruto is coming".

"Is there something bad with it?" asked the blonde separating from his wife and understanding her reasons.

"You know that because I'm a Jinchuriki, my pregnancy is high risked. Not only because of the ten months length but also the problem of struggling with the Biju" explained Kushina even if there was no need of doing so.

"Don't worry, we did well when Yahiko was born even counting it was our first time" said Minato.

"You weren't so well that time" she reminded him mischievously. "You were so afraid that Biwako-san said 'Men can't bear with pain, that's why women have children'".

"You're right" admitted Minato without complaining. "But that's not the main reason of your worry, is it?" guessed the blonde.

"I can't hide anything from you" replied Kushina. "What really scares me it's the disappearance of the Jinchurikis".

"You mean the incidents with Han, Yagura and Fuu?"

"Yes" answered Kushina. "That's why I've been in the Uzumaki's Library lately" she passed the scrolls to her husband".

"The Legend of the Beginning of the World" deducted Minato.

"As clever as always, dear husband" complimented the redhead in pride.

"Thanks. So you think your mission in the Moon Country two years ago and this, are related?"

"Absolutely, yes" assured Kushina. "The daughter of the daimyo Hiroshi Tsukiyama is the new Jinchuriki of the Gobi".

"How did you figure it out? Was it Kyubi?" questioned Minato. "Maybe he was lying".

"As you know, Bijus can detect each other. When I approached the baby, the Four Seasons Seal appeared in her belly, maybe reacting with mine's. Kyubi told me he sensed Gobi".

"But something was different" guessed again Minato.

"The Gobi we all know is the Five Tailed Horse-Dolphin. Kyubi said he sensed a wolf".

"Isn't the Five Tailed Wolf the Biju of Balance that appears in your legend?" asked Minato widening his eyes in surprise.

"Indeed. As it says in the tale, the Rikudou Sennin created the Bijus after separating the Juubi in nine parts. But he could't replicate all of them because he was a human".

"Yeah, compared with mammals and a reptile created by Gods, two bugs and a strange hybrid are just… ugly" said Minato laughing nervously.

"That what happens when a mere human tries to be a God" criticized Kushina. "Even if I said that, I really respect the Rikudo Sennin for saving the world" quickly added the woman to avoid the phantom of the sage from pursuing her.

"Are afraid from phantoms?" asked Minato grinning.

"Of course I am ttebane! Don't underestimate phantoms! Someone who has a demon sealed within his belly says it".

"Stay calm Kushina. Naruto will have phantom phobia if you don't".

"It's useless, he will be scared of them anyways. My father was and even Yahiko is".

"Don't you think that's ironic coming from a clan that can summon the Shinigami?"

"Maybe an idiot of our clan created that jutsu" said Kushina with a depressive aura surrounding her head. "Maybe he was so dumb as your student Obito" she added without thinking.

Suddenly Minato's face was showing pain. It had been three years from Obito Uchiha's death at the hands of Iwagakure ninjas. Not only that, but six months later his other student Rin Nohara, had suffered the same destiny. From Team Minato, only Kakashi Hatake and he had survived.

"Sorry I didn't mean Obito was a fail" Kushina felt guilty and angry from her excess of talking. "For the Uchiha he was weak but for me he had a noble spirit".

"It's not your fault. In that dark clan only Shisui and Mikoto, and maybe her sons, are the light" said Minato coldly.

"Minato… You're the Hokage so don't say that" scolded Kushina softly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. It's just that Fugaku Uchiha is causing lots of problems. Not just being the only clan leader who reject my measures but he doesn't help at all to open the Uchiha Clan to the village. If this has no end, it's possible that a war occurs" stated Minato in worry.

"Troubles just won't stop, huh?" Kushina approached to a window with a good site of Konoha. "The disappearance of Jinchurikis, problems outside with Iwagakure and now a possible internal rebellion. It seems like Chaos strikes back".

"Don't worry Kushina. When Chaos attacks, the Nine Gods help us. Perhaps the birth of that Jinchuriki girl it's a sort of divine signal. Our dreams of uniting the world and the Jinchurikis can still be realized" said Minato hugging her wife from behind.

"If we die, should we pass our belief to our children?" asked Kushina in a doubtful manner. "I don't want to force them to fulfill it".

"We can write it down and let them decide when they grow up" proposed the blonde.

"That's right, let's write our will of creating the organization Jinchuriki Guardians" determined the redhead.

* * *

17 years later

It was close to midnight and two shadows were running through the forest. The pair was using the same clothes, apparently a uniform that consisted of a simple black cloak with red clouds and a straw hat. In other words, they were Akatsuki members.

"We are close, I can hear the waterfall" said a woman's voice.

"Unnecessary information" replied another man's voice quite dryly.

The two of them seemed to be in a hurry, as if someone was chasing after them. If they could cross the Fire Country limit, they would be safe. Suddenly a noise coming from bushes in front of the pair could be heard.

"Shit, they already found us?" said one of the pair, the young man who had orange spiky hair and blue eyes. He had just taken off his hat and took a fighting stance.

"Hey, that's supposed to cover your identity. Why did you just thrown it away?" asked the young woman still wearing the straw hat.

"Oh come on it was just restraining me!" retorted the man. "Besides, it's midnight you know? That kind of stuff it's supposed to protect you from sunlight not moonlight".

"Ok, ok, do as you wish".

"I would do even if you hadn't told me".

"As I thought, it's you guys" said another young man politely. He had just come out of the bushes.

"That voice… could it be you, Itachi?" asked the orange haired.

"Indeed" said Itachi Uchiha calmly removing his hat to show his face. "It's been a time Yahiko, Konan".

"How did you know it was me?" asked Konan while removing her own hat.

"It is not difficult to recognize you Konan. There's no way your beauty can be missed" said Itachi gallantly.

"Oh please, don't say that sort of things" said Konan blushing.

"Could you just stop flirting already, you two?" said Yahiko clearly jealous.

"Oh please don't be jealous" replied Itachi friendly.

"I-it's not that! You just didn't greet me properly" said Yahiko to cover his embarrassment.

"It was that? You sound like you love me rather than…" Yahiko just rushed to the Uchiha and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shhh" Yahiko silenced him. "Are you crazy!? Konan doesn't know that I love her and she doesn't have to know, get it?" he whispered.

"Why? She is in love with you" asked Itachi puzzled.

"I'm aware of that fact but I try to make her love you. It's perfect for you, right?"

Itachi blushed slightly. "I just thought you two would be going out already".

"Look lets finish the chat for the moment. Konan is getting suspicious" Yahiko stopped talking and separated from Itachi.

"If you want, I can let you greet properly" said Konan.

"We are not gays Konan" replied Yahiko.

"I didn't say that".

"But you thought about it".

The three ex members of Akatsuki left the forest and arrived at a stream of water. They followed the riverside to a waterfall with two statues in both sides.

"The Valley of End, the place where Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha fought to death" commented Yahiko solemnly. He watched the base of the giant statues and observed their partial destruction. "It seems it was destiny what lead our brothers to fight here…"

"Talking about brothers, do you know where Sasuke is?" questioned Itachi in worry.

"What about Naruto-chan?" asked Konan in the same manner.

"Stop it! You know that I hate to be interrupted!" exclaimed Yahiko irritated. "Please let me start telling the Legend of the Beginning of the World".

"Oh please not again" pleaded Konan. "You already told me it four times today. You repeat yourself more than a senile old man".

"Sorry, it's my mother genetic heritage. She always talked about the legend to everybody, as if she was spreading some kind of new religion. Anyways, the tale says that…" Yahiko started talking with no stop.

"I felt sorry for you having to pass the last nine years with him" whispered Itachi to Konan sympathetically.

"Yeah it was horrible but I managed to survive" responded the young woman. "So, what about you?" she asked smiling kindly.

Itachi blushed slightly and answered. "I can't complain about. Kisame seems to be strange but he's quite interesting".

"Really? I always thought all Akatsuki members were weirdos" commented Konan shivering from remembering the meetings.

"I knew you were scared of being there. You act coldly but it's only a façade because you are very kind" stated Itachi.

"Itachi… You worry too much for me" scolded Konan softly. "What about you? I think that mission in Konoha five years ago affected you greatly".

"You mean that mission of going after Naruto-kun? It's true that going to capture your friend's brother is horrible, and finding your own brother to end torturing him just do matters worse. Fortunately Jiraiya-sama was there to stop us" he told trying to sound easygoing. Then, suddenly, he started coughing and spat some blood. He immediately turned around.

"Hey Itachi" called Yahiko surprising both him and Konan. "Here" he tossed a little bag filled with suspicious contents. Itachi just took a pill and swallowed it.

"What's that?" asked Konan.

"Nothing bad, only a mint candy" lied Yahiko without covering it.

"Yeah, and I'm stupid" replied Konan sarcastically. "Are those drugs?"

"Of course, it's marijuana".

"Marijuana is smoked not ingested. Tell me what the hell is going on right now!" demanded Konan.

"What a beautiful manner of asking something you have, my dear" Yahiko said with cynicism. "Anyways let me continue my explanation".

"Grrr" growled the young woman upset.

"As you already know, since Akatsuki foundation twenty years ago they have been capturing the Jinchurikis Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata and Fuu. Only Gaara, Killer Bee and Naruto are remaining".

"That's because Madara wants to revive the Juubi and execute his Moon Eye Plan, right?" said Itachi.

"What you maybe don't know is the fact that there are six new Jinchurikis" revealed Yahiko with a mysterious voice.

"How it that possible?" questioned Itachi puzzled.

"According to the legend, the Biju Guardians who represented the Nine Gods existed since the beginning of the world. Because Madara is planning to revive the Juubi, maybe the Gods created again the Biju Guardians" explained Yahiko. "That is why there are six new Jinchurikis. They have different origins: three of them are ninja, another is a monk, there is a miko (priestess) and the last one is a samurai girl. If we include Naruto, Bee and Gaara there are a total of five boys and four girls".

"Are you sure they are Jinchurikis?" asked Itachi in disbelief.

"Let me explain that" said Konan as Yahiko drank some water. "During the last nine years, we two travelled around the continent in research of those boys and girls without Madara noticing. With his knowledge in Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), Yahiko discovered they all had the Four Seasons Seal".

"So what you want is to protect them. Sounds too little ambitious for you, dear friend. There has to be more behind your actions" guessed Itachi.

"You know me too well" replied Yahiko grinning. "I want to follow my parents' dream and create an organization called Jinchuriki Guardians. Its main goals are two: uniting the world and stopping Akatsuki" finished Yahiko. "Any questions?"

"Where is Sasuke?"

"Where is Naruto-chan?"

"You really are obsessed, you know?!" complained Yahiko irritated. "Sasuke is in Kumogakure with the Thunder Jinchuriki and Naruto is training in Mount Myoboku with Jiraiya. We have to go back to Konoha in order to start my plans" Yahiko got up and started crossing the river.

The trio was already in the other side of the river when some noises coming from behind stopped them. A large group equivalent to three regular teams, twelve people, intended to cross as they had done previously. They were missing-nins.

"We want to invade Konoha! Stay out of the way!" informed the apparent leader.

"Are you serious? You are only twelve people" Yahiko started to laugh at them. "Please don't waste my time…" a kunai passed flying next to his cheek. "YOU'RE DEAD ASSHOLES" Yahiko made a large chain of handseals. "Suiton:Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Style: Water Dragon Missile Technique)". Using the water of the river, Yahiko launched a huge water dragon to the enemies which caused a great water explosion.

"Uwahhh!" cried the missing-nins in pain.

"Yahiko didn't you went too far?!" exclaimed Konan horrified.

"It's the third time I'm interrupted today. Screw them!" replied the young man childishly.

"Stop acting like a kid".

"Whatever I think I saw a crossed Konoha band" commented Itachi.

"Now that you say it the face of the leader was familiar" said Konan and she took a Bingo Book. "Here he is. Ken Ichijoji, missing-nin of Konoha who defected five years ago. He is B-ranked and calls himself Ninja Emperor" informed the blue haired kunoichi.

"Ninja Emperor? What a nonsense" mocked Yahiko.

"Who talks, the one who likes to be known as the Gravity God of Konoha" retorted Konan.

"Please cut it already you two. They are back" said Itachi seriously.

The three ex Akatsuki members jumped back to the river and were surrounded. The opponents split in three groups. Yahiko summoned a katana from the Storage Seals in his wrists, Itachi took a kunai and Konan formed a strengthen paper katana.

In the center of the river, Yahiko exchanged blows with an attacker while another five tried to stab him. When they were about it, Yahiko extended both arms and grinned wildly. "Shinra Tensei! (Almighty Push)" he used a repulsive force to push his enemies and made them fall.

Then he extended his left arm to one of his enemies while his right arm wielded his sword. "Bansho Tenin!" Now Yahiko used an attractive force and when his target was close he pierced him without mercy. The same process was repeated five times with a five seconds difference between them.

In the closest part to the waterfall, Konan was facing three enemies. She used her katana in an unusual way caused by fighting with three people at the same time. Unless of performing normal slashes, she shattered the blade her sword in small papers with great cutting power and formed a stream to kill her enemies without moving at all.

Itachi was fighting using his Sharingan to predict the attacks of his enemies and evade them, causing his opponents to get tired. When they were with their guards down, the Uchiha genius had just to use Genjutsu to make them sleepy and killed without even noticing.

The fight ended quickly.

"How boring. I didn't even have time to warm my muscles!" complained Yahiko.

"You are just a showman" replied Konan.

"Whatever, don't you think that the boundaries are poorly protected?" asked Itachi worried".

"That is why enemies just invade Konoha so easily" stated Yahiko disinterested.

They all headed towards the village. "_Wait for me Naruto_" thought Yahiko.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hello everyone. This is the translation of my own story that is originally in Spanish. Hope there are not too much grammar mistakes. It's a semi AU.**

**Please read and review if you want. Take care.**


	2. Naruto meets Yahiko

Chapter 1-Naruto meets Yahiko

Naruto Uzumaki was at Mount Myoboku, unable to sleep due to the nervousness of coming back home. He had spent five years both training with Jiraiya in the toads' mountain and travelling across the continent.

In this long period of time, he had not heard about Sakura nor Kakashi. Akatsuki hadn't done any movements and that was strange. And Sasuke, the main reason why he had gone through this training, had just disappeared. The only thing Naruto knew was that Orochimaru had been defeated by his best friend, so his life was not in danger anymore. That made the blonde relieved.

"Naruto? What's wrong, can't you sleep?" asked Jiraiya. The white haired giant had hardly changed, while Naruto had passed from standing 146 centimeters tall with twelve years old to 170 centimeters with seventeen.

"I want to come home so bad that I just can't relax, sensei" answered Naruto politely.

"Since when do you respect me so much?" said the hermit surprised. "Okay who are you and where is my student" joked Jiraiya.

"Shut up Ero-Sennin, ttebayo" retorted the blonde angrily. "I'm the same as always".

"That sounds more like you" said Jiraiya laughing.

"You are hopeless" stated Naruto.

"So dear student, do you want to fight?" proposed the hermit.

"Right now?"

"Why not? It's close to dawn, when we are leaving. I want to test your abilities" explained the white haired.

"Alright, let's awake the old toad and his wife" agreed Naruto.

Both of them entered a room where a green old toad with white hair and a purple frog were sleeping peacefully.

"Fukusaku-sama, Shima-sama, can you help us?" asked Jiraiya.

"Hmmm… What's the matter…" said Fukusaku in a sleepy tone.

"Naruto and I would like to fight each other" informed Jiraiya.

"A man of your age should know how to use the Sage Mode without help!" scolded Shima.

"Come on Ma-chan don't be so hard with the boy" tried to calm the toad.

"Shima-baa-chan it will last only ten minutes" said Naruto.

"Well okay, lets fiinish this fast" groaned the frog.

The four of them went to the shore of a lake. Fukusaku and Shima jumped to the shoulders of the white haired hermit, to let him enter in Sage Mode. Because of that, Jiraiya's nose widened while his arms and legs tranformed into a toad ones.

At the same time, Naruto adopted the lotus stance and waited until he entered in Sage Mode as well. The only things that could tell Naruto's new state were his red shadowed eyelids and his yellow eyes with horizontal pupils. He took a basic stance of Frog Kata.

"Listen well Naruto, don't hold back" advised Jiraiya seriosly.

"Are you sure? Sensei I don't want to kill you" asked Naruto in a doubtful tone.

"You think you are so strong as to kill me? Don't underestimate me boy".

"Don't say I didn't ask you" said Naruto smiling confidently.

And so the battle started. Naruto charged straightly to his master and punched him in the cheek with his right arm, but he seemed to be unaffected. Then Jiraiya counterattacked with a strong palmstrike sending the blonde backwards. Inmediatly after, he kicked Naruto in his chest.

The young boy was sent flying. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto and two clones appeared. One of them grabbed the original to send him back to the floor, to crash into Jiraiya and inmobilise him. The other clone created a Rasengan and hit the hermit with it.

But the man's body tranformed into a log, revealing it was a replacement. The white haired was actually further. "Improvement in the use of Kage Bunshin… Strength, endurance and speed rised" noted down Jiraiya. "Lets continue the fight. Senpou:Kebari Senbon!" he strengthened his hair with Senjutsu Chakra and fired spikes to Naruto.

Without time to avoid the blonde made a clone and tranformed it with a Henge into a metallic shield, in order to block the incomig spikes. After that, he attempted to punch Jiraiya again. "Hari Jizou!" the Sannin used his hair infused with chakra to surrond his body and avoid Naruto from attacking. The blonde missed the hit but then smirked confidently. An invisible force striked Jiraiya and pushed him backwards.

"Are you hurt sensei?" questioned the boy.

"Wow, I never thought you would be able to use pure Natural Energy to hit something" praised Jiraiya.

"Good job, Naruto-chan" seconded Fukusaku.

"Hee hee, I was sure that as a Sage you would see through it" stated the blonde.

"I should have" replied Jiraiya.

The hermit made a chain of handseals to perform a new Jutsu. "Katon: Dai Endan!" filling his mouth with oil and using Senjutsu chakra to burn it, he fired an unstoppable and huge fire stream towards a Naruto.

Seeing its size, the boy kicked the ground to rise a stone wall that shielded him against the attack. The fire stream melted the wall partialy but it resisted the heat of the flames. Then Naruto created a new clone to stay as a fake while the original climbed onto the rock.

Jiraiya demolished the remains of the stone shield with a palmstrike, making Naruto's clone flinch. The real blonde had jumped just in time and he transformed into a rock to see what happened.

"It's time to finish this" stated Jiraiya.

"Sure" replied the clone.

"Cho Oodama Rasengan!" the hermit created a giant Rasengan much bigger than his own body, and hit the place where the fake Naruto was creating a big crater. "_Did I went too far?_" thought Jiraiya. The clone was nowhere, but a strange sound similar to a screech could be heard behind the hermit. It was a jutsu that Naruto created, resembling the Rasengan but with four large points surrounding the perfect sphere in the centre.

"Fuuton:Rasen Shuriken! Please sensei evade it!" warned Naruto.

"How the hell are you going to attack me from that dist…?" the jutsu was launched and the Sannin could hardly avoid it. The wind shuriken flew over the lake surface and exploded magnificently. The water rised by the explosion remained in the air for thirty seconds.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" said Naruto amazed while he lost the Sage Mode.

"YOU IDIOT!" scolded Jiraiya hitting his head. "WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"THE SAME GOES FOR YOU!" retorted the blonde. "You told me to fight seriously".

"I wouldn't like to be your enemy" Jiraiya shrugged. "Anyways when did you learnt that?" he asked curiously.

"Remember the jutsu I created two years ago?" started the boy.

"Yeah, I remember forbidding that jutsu because it hurt your arm" recalled Jiraiya.

"Well I felt so frustrated that I spent two more years improving the technique and that were the results. Actually I just finished it last week" admitted Naruto.

"You learnt it by yourself? A human cannot throw that high amount of comprised chakra so easily. You have something to do with it, Fukusaku-sama?" Jiraiya looked at the old toad with suxpicion.

"Don't look at me! Naruto-chan did it on his own" dismissed Fukusaku.

"The kid has surpassed you Jiraiya-chan, both in power and intelligence" said Shima. "Even in beauty, because the only changes he suffers during Sage Mode are his yellow eyes and his red eyelids" added the frog for Jiraiya's frustration.

"It would be just perfect if my eyes weren't frog ones" joked Naruto.

"Your attractiveness is not in the eyes but in your aura" dismissed Shima. "I'm sure that when you come back to Konoha, all the girls will fall for you".

"Unless he screws it with his nonsenses" replied Jiraiya and everyone started laughing.

When dawn was close enough, Jiraiya and Naruto bid farewell to Fukusaku. Shima had already gone to Konoha through the teleportation well to use Inverse Summon and take both of them back home. Then the two ninjas left Mount Myoboku.

* * *

At last it was dawn, with the sun rising from the east and the morning mist lifted revealing a path. Jiraiya and Naruto walked down it, enjoying the birds' chirps and the smell of the forest. They finally arrived to the humongous gates of Konoha.

"What are those gates made from, sensei? They have a pretty silver glow" wanted to know Naruto.

"You saw it, huh?" asked Jiraiya proudly. "The entrance was first made by the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, using his Mokuton or Wood Release. After Kyubi's attack the Sandaime rebuilt them using a metal from the Moon Country called selenite, which has great chakra absorption" explained Jiraiya.

"Really? It has to be good for making weapons then" commented Naruto.

"As you say. According to a legend, selenite is a metal found on moon rocks. The Moon Country is where the Rikudo Sennin fought against the Juubi, and the ground of that land served as the material to build the Moon" told Jiraiya.

"Whoa that's cool!" exclaimed the blonde excited.

When Naruto shouted in that way and used his fighting style, Jiraiya recalled Kushina. And when Naruto made intelligent questions and fought strategically, he recalled Minato. "_Every day, you look more like them_" thought the hermit proud of his godson.

Then he remembered Naruto's older brother, Yahiko. His orange hair was a combination of Kushina's red and Minato's yellow. His face was more like his father and his talkative side was heritage of his mother. "_It's been nine years from the time when you left Konoha with Konan and Itachi, just after the Uchiha's massacre. I wonder if you're alright_" thought Jiraiya with sadness.

"Sensei?" called Naruto worried about his sensei demeanor.

"What?! I'm not thinking in sexy chicks, I swear!" said automatically the pervert hermit. it

"Sexy chicks?" asked Naruto as he started to think in Sakura wearing a bikini, thus causing him a nosebleed. "_Wait, wait, Sakura has not a really developed chest. But she maybe has grown up… Well it doesn't matter because I would love her anyways_" stated the blonde mentally.

"Alright boy, listen to me. While I head towards Tsunade's office, you go home and rest properly. How about it?" proposed Jiraiya.

"Sounds great. I will use that time for seeing my friends. See you!" Naruto said goodbye.

Jiraiya headed towards the Hokage Tower and when he arrived to Tsunade's office he knocked the door. A voice authorized his entrance and the hermit went inside. In the room was Tsunade, with her usual appearance of an alluring woman in her twenties who possessed a huge bosom. Her blonde hair and serious brown eyes completed her trademarks.

"Oh it's Jiraiya. I didn't expect you to come so soon" saluted Tsunade straightly.

"I never expected you to wake up early" responded Jiraiya.

"It's been five years, right?" said Tsunade looking the calendar to realize it was April 1st.

"You're right. Naruto has grown up a lot".

"Excuse me Jiraiya-sama, where's Naruto?" asked a young girl with pink hair and green eyes that were shining due to expectation. It was Sakura Haruno who had just had her eighteenth birthday.

"You are Sakura, was it?" the hermit gazed at her and then at Tsunade. "What's wrong with your student? Keeping the secret of your beauty it's so selfish. Share it with her or she will be flat forever" said the pervert. Sakura frowned and was about to punch him, but Tsunade did it first. She delivered a monstrous hit to Jiraiya sending him flying and crashing into the opposite wall.

"You pervert! It seems that some men don't change even through many years!" shouted Tsunade.

"The same goes for you! A woman who keeps lying about her age! And your aggressive attitude has just turned worse!" retorted Jiraiya. "Listen well young lady, never turn into such a violent woman" advised the hermit.

"You're late, she is just like me" replied the Hokage grinning in an evil way. "Sakura go the hospital. You'll see Naruto later" she ordered.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" obeyed the pink haired even though she wanted to see her blonde teammate. She headed to the exit and closed the door softly. Both Sannin were left alone.

"So please give me a report of your journey" demanded Tsunade in a serious tone.

"Naruto and I have travelled through the continent and trained at Mount Myoboku. Naruto has mastered Kage Bunshin, learned few Fuuton techniques and knows Sage Mode very well. We tried to use Kyubi's chakra but ended without success" informed Jiraiya.

"What about Akatsuki?"

"There were no movements at all and that's strange. It's as someone is blocking my spy network" answered Jiraiya in worry.

"And was there something about… Yahiko?" asked Tsunade with anguish in her voice, what was unmatched with her usually serious demeanor.

"You too are worried, huh?" said Jiraiya sympathetically.

"Of course I am. I'm his godmother after all" replied Tsunade. "It's been nine years since he left the village with Konan and Itachi Uchiha that fateful night".

"It looks like Sarutobi-sensei forgot to tell us lots of things" said Jiraiya.

Just then a sound of a window shattering was heard. A strange kunai appeared in the center of the office, which blade was divided in three being the central part the longest. Around its hilt was wrapped a yellow paper with a seal on it.

"A marker to perform the Hiraishin no Jutsu" identified the white haired completely dumbfounded.

"Minato's technique? That should be impossible" muttered Tsunade.

In that moment the paper flashed greatly, blinding both Sannin temporarily. When the light came back to normal, three people could be seen. They were Yahiko, Konan and Itachi.

"What's up? It's been a while" said Yahiko smiling. The Sannin were totally perplexed.

"You three… why are you here?" asked Jiraiya.

"I didn't come to see you" replied Yahiko coldly.

"Hey, hey, relax boy" tried to ease the atmosphere the hermit. "I don't want to cause problems".

"It's not as you can do that. Or do you think that abandoning Naruto and I is not enough?" questioned Yahiko sarcastically. "Your memory seems to be failing".

"It looks like you hold some kind of grudge against me" responded Jiraiya hurt.

"Please don't be a victim. You have no right".

"As I can remember Naruto and you were in good hands. Weren't you taken by Konan's parents?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'm glad you bring the topic" said Yahiko in sarcasm again.

"Yahiko, please don't do it" pleaded Konan but the orange-haired ignored her.

"It's true that with Keima-san and Natsuko-san we had a better life" accepted Yahiko talking about Konan's parents "But if we hadn't involved ourselves with them, they would still be alive".

"Are you saying that it was my fault? That's unfair, boy" replied Jiraiya hurt again.

"Oh yeah?! And what about me, huh?! All this time blaming myself for causing their deaths and for leaving my brother alone! Nine years of fear and suffering in Akatsuki, especially for Konan who wanted to help me no matter what! And all of that was due to the irresponsibility of adults!" exploded Yahiko. Then he was suddenly hugged by Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Yahiko" said the Hokage, tears flowing down her face. "I apologize in the name of all Konoha villagers as their Hokage. And as your godmother I apologize too for avoiding my duties due to my selfishness".

"Baa-san…" responded the orange haired in a hoarse voice. And then he cried, he cried for all the time he had restrained himself from doing so. When he calmed down, Tsunade released him. "Jiraiya I don't know if I can forgive you so easily, but seeing that you took Naruto as your student lately, I will try to be nice with you. But don't misunderstand as this means nothing for me" he said blushing slightly.

"_Tsundere! A tsundere boy!_" thought Jiraiya in amazement.

"Okay then Yahiko, what do you need from Konoha?" asked Tsunade with her seriousness back.

"It happens that I've got a plan. I want to create a new organization called Jinchuruki Guardians" started to explain Yahiko. "It will be formed but the Nine Jinchuriki of the new generation that had been hidden".

"A new generation of Jinchurikis?" questioned the Hokage.

"Yes, they are part of my plan" stated Yahiko grinning mischievously.

"That grin says there will be problems" muttered Jiraiya.

"Kushina used the same expression when doing morally questionable things" muttered back Tsunade.

"I had spent these years to find them and I already know who and where they are" informed Yahiko. "For starting my plans I first need to retake my position as Jounin, as well as Konan".

"What about Itachi?" wanted to know the blue haired woman.

"Oh please don't worry about me. I have my own issues to discuss with Tsunade-sama" replied the Uchiha.

"After doing so I would like to fight and to talk with Naruto and reveal him part of his past".

"Wait a minute… What are you exactly going to tell him?" inquired the hermit.

"I consider that Naruto is mature enough to know his origins. I will tell him about our parents and about me, his older brother. Of course I will skip some parts for the moment".

"So you were the responsible of the Memory Seal that Naruto has on his mind" deducted Jiraiya.

"You already know, huh… I didn't expect less from a Fuinjutsu expert like you" praised Yahiko. "My mother and my father left me their memories and knowledge in a secret basement in the Uzumaki compound of Konoha. There was a certain seal capable of manipulating the target's memory at will. I used that to make Naruto think he was alone" explained Yahiko.

"Why did you do something that terrible? Naruto has suffered a lot due to his memories, that we now know they were fabricated" asked Tsunade.

"In my opinion it's better to don't have family and find one by yourself, than having one and losing it in one night" stated Yahiko. "But it's only my opinion. I was thirteen when I did it Naruto could have lost himself in darkness if he hadn't found good friends" laughed the young man in an easygoing way.

"I don't think that's worth of laughing, you know?" scolded Konan.

"Oh come on girl, don't be angry" replied Yahiko calmly. Then he continued the explanation. "After testing Naruto and talking to him, it will be time of assembling the young Jinchurikis and lots of other things" finished the orange haired.

"If you are doing so, I suppose that you have permission of those Jinchuriki's legal guardians" commented Tsunade.

"Sure I do" said Yahiko.

"_Liar! We'll have to kidnap them, I can see it_" lamented Konan mentally.

"Alright then, Yahiko Namikaze and Konan Yutaka you are officially back Konoha. And you Itachi Uchiha stay here to tell me your problems. The rest of you can go" ordered Tsunade.

* * *

Naruto woke up at home after sleeping all the morning. When he had arrived, he started cleaning the house after five years being empty. This effort added to a whole night without sleeping and a fight in Sage Mode, had allowed the blonde to sleep peacefully.

He looked his clock to realize it was lunch time. A grumble coming from his stomach assured the hour was right. "_Ughh, I'm starving_" he thought and started looking for food without results. Neither had he any money. Cursing his bad luck, Naruto came up with the idea of searching someone who could invite him.

Without any destination he wandered through the streets. Everybody he passed by stopped to look at him: kids in amazement, girls in interest and adults curiously. In the last five years Naruto's face had become more attractive. After all he was the son of Minato and Kushina, two great shinobis renowned by their beauty.

Naruto was not aware of the gazes of people because he concentrated on searching a friend, especially a pink haired girl. Then he saw her in front of him. "Sakura-chan!" he called and the girl turned and smiled. Naruto was about to reach and hug her, when he felt a heavy punch on his cheek. "_Hmm that was not what I have simulated with my clones. What went wrong?_" thought the blonde after receiving the blow from Sakura, who just emulated her sensei.

"YOU IDIOT" shouted the pink hair. Not having enough with the punch, she caught him by his collar and started to shake him with no pity. "You spent five years out of here and you didn't write even a postal!" she accused.

"_I was not on vacation you know? I have to say something beautiful or she will kill me. And what's with that ridiculous strength?_"

"Say something you fool!"

"S-Sakura-chan… I really missed you. Days had no sense without you" tried Naruto.

"Your lies are more than enough" she accepted and hugged him sweetly.

"_Hello? These sudden changes of mood are new… but I think I like them. And this warmth and softness are so… looks like there's nothing_" analyzed Naruto.

"There are so many things to tell you Naruto" said the girl after releasing her teammate.

"Tell me whatever you want but let's eat something first please" demanded Naruto.

"Okay but we can't go to Ichiraku. It's been destroyed" said the girl in sorrow.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Naruto. "Anyone but Ichiraku…" lamented the boy until he noticed Sakura was giggling.

"I was joking, you still are kinda naïve" said Sakura amused.

"Fiuu I was so concerned… But Sakura-chan that's not funny" complained the blonde.

"Excuse me. Anyways let's go to a good restaurant.

Sakura held Naruto's arm and guided him through the village. The new attitude of the pink haired towards Naruto was sweeter than five years ago when she was Sasuke's fangirl. Being in training without stop all this time helped her to mature. And being abandoned by Sasuke made her realize that Naruto was nicer with her.

The two teammates arrived at the entrance of a building Chinese styled. The building had two floors: the first was actually the restaurant and the second was a residence. The sign on the entrance said 'Restaurant Wong'.

"I have never been here" stated Naruto.

"Never? That's strange because Tenten lives here" replied Sakura.

"Are you serious? The China girl lives here? Typical development. She's Chinese so working in a Chinese restaurant is just normal, isn't that so?" said Naruto upset.

The two of them entered the small restaurant that was nearly empty and waited in the reception. There, a boy of about ten years old who had brown hair tied in a braid and brown eyes was standing.

"Sakura nee-chan!" he greeted. "You want the same table as always I suppose".

"Hi, Yao-kun. Yes I want the same table please" said Sakura and she gave some coins to the kid. "Here, you deserve these".

"Oh thank you nee-chan. At last I'll be able to buy my favorite manga's volume".

The boy guided them to their table next to the kitchen and took the order: spring rolls, fried rice and sweet and sour pork. While waiting for the food, Naruto and Sakura chatted.

"What did you want to talk about?" started the blonde.

"We have two new teammates" said Sakura straightly. "One of them is called Sai and even if he is troublesome at first, he is a nice person. The other one is Yamato and he acts as the sub-leader. He's a bit strict but that's ok".

"It's just natural to have new teammates. Someone had to fill in Team Seven after Sasuke and I had left" answered Naruto.

"Yeah, when both of you went I felt very lonely but now that you are back everything will be okay".

"But Sasuke's still not here" pointed Naruto.

"He chose his own path already. Besides, Orochimaru is not a threat anymore so there's no problem. Just forget about him" said Sakura firmly.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto was speechless because of the girl's demeanor. He was surprised that she had left aside Sasuke's retrieval. Even without her, he would retrieve his best friend. When he was thinking that, the kitchen's door opened suddenly.

"Be careful please, it's hot over here" warned a girl who carried some dishes. Then she just tripped and fell, with the dishes following.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created four clone that caught the dishes while he grabbed the waitress just in time. "Are you okay?" he asked calmly.

"Oww, thanks for the help… Naruto?" said the girl who had brown hair clad in two Chinese styled buns. "You sure have grown up. You just were the smallest of the male Genin".

"Glad to see you Tenten" greeted Naruto.

"The same goes for you. Here you have your order" said Tenten serving the dishes.

"I'll let the clones help you" offered Naruto. "Okay guys do whatever the lady says and don't do indecent proposals" he advised much to Tenten's embarrassment. "No problem" he smirked.

Naruto devoured all his food as a starving lion. During the lunch, Sakura and he talked like old times. When he had finished, the blonde went to the bathroom.

Sakura waited for five, ten, twenty minutes… until realizing he had left her. "_You moron, I was going to invite you. You'll pay_" thought Sakura angrily.

* * *

Naruto ran off the restaurant and hid in his house as fast as he could. "_Shit I screwed it all. I went too far and I'll have to apologize_" lamented the blonde mentally. After two hours had passed, he headed to a new destination.

He went to a near florist shop and when arriving he watched how a curvaceous girl fell from a staircase. "_Not again! Konoha's girls sure are clumsy!_" he protested while channeling chakra to his feet and saving the girl just in time.

"Crap! I was about to die right now…" complained the girl whose blonde hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Such a beautiful girl like you should talk properly, Ino" scolded Naruto softly.

"Naruto?! Erm… can you put me down?" she asked with her face slightly red due to the boy's proximity. When he did it, Ino started to talk. "Hey Naruto it's been a while! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Anyways, you should ask for help when climbing up a ladder. It's dangerous to do it if nobody holds it properly.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to put this sign on the door quickly. Shikamaru and Choji were supposed to help me but they didn't come" protested Ino".

"I see" replied Naruto in a comprehensive tone. Just then, two boys appeared in the distance. One of them had his hair tied in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple and walked lazily. The other one had long brown spiky hair and was eating potato chips. "Look Ino, here they are" said the blonde.

"Hey Naruto" saluted Shikamaru happy of seeing his friend.

"It's been a while" commented Choji.

"You two are late!" exclaimed Ino grasping their ears. "Don't you feel ashamed of making a lady wait for so long? Thanks to men like Naruto, chivalry in Konoha is not dead yet".

"Tsk troublesome woman" complained Shikamaru.

"We thought that you didn't need help because you are a capable kunoichi" said Choji.

"Don't make such bad excuses and start to work NOW!" she ordered and then turned to Naruto smiling. "Can I help you with something?"

"I wanted to buy a bunch of flowers".

"They're for Sakura, right?" giggled Ino. "Here, take it. And make sure to not upset her anymore or she will be sad" she winked at Naruto knowingly.

Naruto took the bunch and went off without understanding what did Ino meant about Sakura. It was time for the afternoon snack and lots of children crowded the streets. Naruto then remembered his childhood that had good and bad times. It was funny to play with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji but when night closed and they went back home, the blonde felt lonely. "_I would like_ _to have had a family then. Even if we hadn't been blood relatives_"

Naruto passed by an empty alleyway except for a little girl who was crying without end. She looked like four years old, had raven black hair and red eyes, and wore a simple green dress with a daisy on it. With his protector instinct activated, Naruto approached her.

"What's wrong little girl? Are you lost?" he asked in a caring tone.

"Yes…" she nodded with her tears still flowing.

"That's terrible. I'll help you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said.

"My name is Midori Sarutobi, from the Sarutobi Clan" she replied automatically in a more calm tone.

"Tell me what happened to you, Midori-chan".

"I was playing with Kiba-nii, Shino-nii, Hina-nee and Akamaru-chan. And they weren't anymore and I'm scared" she said.

"Hey I know those guys. They are my friends from Team Eight. Sit in my shoulders, we're finding them" offered Naruto.

"Thank you Onii-chan" replied Midori.

They both went in the research of Team Eight. They headed towards the park where Naruto used to play and there they found all the team members looking for the little girl desperately.

"Hey guys! I have what you're looking for" said Naruto letting Midori go.

"Hina-nee!" shouted the kid who was hugged tightly by a young woman whose hair was blue and had white eyes. It was Hinata Hyuuga.

"Look who's here!" greeted Kiba Inuzuka, his brown messy hair and his wild smile being the same as always. By his side was his big white dog Akamaru.

"It brings happiness to see you again old friend" greeted formally Shino Aburame with his hood and sunglasses covering his face.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, you don't stutter anymore" complimented the blonde making the girl blush.

"Yeah but she still turns red easily" teased Kiba.

"And your sense of smell has gotten worse" stated Shino. "You should see your flaws before teasing someone else. And you must have found Midori-chan faster".

"Your bugs did nothing as well" argued Kiba.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, cut it already!" mediated Hinata.

"Are you more imposing or it's just my imagination?" asked Naruto. "_Jiraiya-sensei is right! Don't make woman angry or you're dead_" thought the blonde, a chill going down his back.

"Eh? I'm not always like this…" replied Hinata embarrassed.

"She's like that since she retrieved her position as the Hyuga heiress" explained Shino.

"It's also because we take care of Midori-chan. She's like a mother" added Kiba.

"You really are her mother?!" shouted Naruto alarmed.

"No!" exclaimed Hinata flustered.

"How the hell can she be her mother with seventeen years old! Well it's biologically possible but we are talking about Hinata!" dismissed Kiba.

"And you're jealous because you're not the father?!" Naruto was still impressed. Then he and Kiba were covered by a group of bugs.

"Please gentlemen, lower your voices. We are drawing unnecessary attention" cut in Shino.

"_You are the most outstanding here bug freak!_" cried mentally Naruto and Kiba.

"There has been a misunderstanding that can be easily solved. Midori Sarutobi is the daughter of Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei and she is four years old. That makes impossible to my teammates to be their parents" explained Shino.

"Okay, okay I get it" said Naruto being released. He then said goodbye to Team Eight and headed towards Tsunade's office. By the way he found a tall man whose hair was silver colored and wore a mask. Sakura was with him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" recognized the blonde happily.

"Oh it's Naruto. Teachers always remember their most troublesome students" said Kakashi ironically.

"That's how you greet me?!" complained Naruto. "Besides, Sasuke was way more troublesome that I was".

"Of course not. He was a cushy student who learned all by himself" replied Kakashi nonchalantly.

"Well it's true that I was a pain back then" admitted Naruto.

"You still are" seconded Sakura who was clearly angry.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry of what I did before. Please forgive me" pleaded Naruto giving her the bunch of flowers.

"Oh Naruto… well you have matured a bit" said the pink haired blushing slightly.

"Sakura-chan" said Naruto looking at her in the eyes.

"Alright you two stop with this loving atmosphere. We were called by Tsunade-sama thirty minutes ago" cut Kakashi calmly.

"Thirty minutes?! Definitely, you are the most troublesome in this team!" accused both students.

The three only members of the original Team Seven headed towards Hokage Tower. When they entered Tsunade's office, they saw a woman with short black hair who seized a pig with a pearl necklace.

"Naruto-kun!" said Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. "I heard you were back.

"What's up Shizune-neechan?"

"You'll have time to talk later. Now there are more important matters" interrupted Tsunade sternly.

"Hello baa-chan. I see that you still lie to the villagers with your appearance" replied Naruto smiling.

"Who gave you the right to judge me brat?" asked Tsunade getting angry. "You may be stronger than me but I'm still older than you. Besides your position as a Genin doesn't allow you to talk so easily".

"Yeah I know that Sakura-chan and the others are Chuunin already" groaned Naruto. "So why did you call us?"

"Starting today you are put aside from Team Seven. There is a person interested in you to do something" said Tsunade straightly.

Everybody became silent.

"WHAAAAT?!" shouted Naruto.

"As I said" confirmed Tsunade. "A superior of yours wants to fight and test your abilities. If you show your potential and he is convinced, you'll have access to better missions".

"Better missions?" Naruto sounded interested. "Am I going to be the leader of some sort of organization?"

"Who knows" a knock on the door made Tsunade smile. "It has to be him".

Two ninjas clad in the standard Konoha uniforms walked in. They were Yahiko and Konan. Seeing Naruto, the blue haired couldn't stand it anymore and she hugged the boy tightly. Sakura was clearly jealous, Kakashi was surprised and Yahiko was irritated.

"Please Konan stay together" scolded the orange haired separating her from his brother. "Forgive my teammate, she is very affective towards young boys since she separated from his pseudo brother" apologized Yahiko.

"Do I know you?" asked Naruto.

"That's not probable" lied Yahiko. "We've been in a mission during the last nine years".

"Oh I see. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you" said Naruto smiling.

"My name is Yahiko Namikaze".

"If you're done with the formalities, let's get straight to the point" said Tsunade. "Naruto Uzumaki and… Yes Sakura Haruno too. You two gather tomorrow at ten o'clock in Training Field number 7. You'll fight with Yahiko Namikaze and Konan Yutaka. That's all!" concluded Tsunade.

End Chapter

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Well this is it. I don't know if I will be able to update every week but I'll do my best. Also say thanks for the Review, Favorites and Followers. Hope you like what's coming next.**

**See you and take care**


	3. Yahiko, Konan and Itachi

Chapter 2-Yahiko, Konan and Itachi

Yahiko Namikaze and Konan Yutaka were walking through Konoha heading towards Ichiraku Ramen's restaurant, the favorite place of the orange-haired. Everybody was looking at them: the elders already knew them but thought they were dead, while the youngsters were amazed of the two new and attractive young Jounins.

"Why is everybody staring at us? I fell like a zoo animal" murmured Konan.

"That's because we have beauty and youth. It's the fame we deserve, so just relax and enjoy" replied Yahiko arrogantly.

"Maybe the youngsters think in that way but what about the elders? They look us as if we were ghosts".

"¡¿GHOSTS?!" exclaimed Yahiko searching in all directions as a possessed person.

"_Such an arrogant but still scared of spirits_".

Both ninjas arrived finally to the restaurant where Teuchi and his daughter Ayame greeted them cheerfully. Yahiko even flirted with the owner's daughter, much to Konan's jealousy. They ordered two miso ramen and sit while waiting for the food. It was then when Jiraiya and Kakashi came in.

"Yahiko-kun and Konan-kun, my old subordinates in the ANBU" saluted Kakashi. "I want to talk with you".

"You three already knew each other?" asked Jiraiya.

"Are you really from this village?" said Yahiko sarcastically. "Everybody in Konoha is related like this: one's parents are sensei of another one. More than a village, it looks like mafia".

"Well that's true" admitted the hermit. "Sarutobi-sensei taught me and I did with Minato. He trained Kakashi who took Naruto as his student".

"And now you two mess with the flow and steal away my student. You are a pair of thieves" accused Kakashi dramatically. "The first one was Sasuke, next was Sakura and now it's Naruto. Well I can always say that I trained the new Sannin" resigned the Copy Ninja.

"That's Konoha's way of training. Everybody does it, even your father".

"My father? He stole away students?" asked Kakashi alarmed.

"Not that!" retorted the Sannin. "I mean that he, Sakumo Hatake better known as the White Fang, trained the next generation. He had the parents of Yahiko, Itachi and Konan as students".

"Really? It had to be before his death" commented Kakashi.

"Sakumo was my rival, at least in the teaching fact. My team consisted of Minato Namikaze, Honoka Hyuga and Sougo Maruyama. Sakumo trained Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha and Keima Yutaka" explained Jiraiya. "Our methods were similar and you Kakashi have inherited it".

"I knew about it already" joined in Yahiko. "My mother mentioned something like that in her memories".

"So did I" seconded Konan. "After all, my father taught Yahiko, Itachi and me".

"My father trained yours, huh?" said Kakashi. "Keima Yutaka also known as The Knight, who was renowned by his unique Kenjutsu fighting style that was combined with his Metal Ninjutsu".

"That's right" confirmed the blue-haired. "We learnt Kenjutsu from him and my Paper Ninjutsu is an inheritance of his Metal Ninjutsu".

"Talking about swords, does Naruto use a weapon?" inquired Yahiko.

"Just kunai" answered both Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Then how does he defeat his opponents?"

"He uses Rasengan".

"That overestimated jutsu? It's powerful but slow and predictable. I'll teach him useful things as Fuinjutsu and how to control Kyubi's chakra" stated the orange-haired.

"_You say that about Rasengan because you never mastered it_" accused Konan mentally.

"Wait a minute boy. Firstly, tell me your true intentions with your brother" demanded Jiraiya.

"Alright then" agreed Yahiko. "Teuchi-san and Ayame-san could you two leave? We are going to share confidential information" asked Yahiko politely. "Konan please, create a wall of paper to cover the entrance simulating that the restaurant has closed. I will cast an Isolating Barrier".

Konan nodded and formed a paper wall colored like the metallic fence used to close shops. At the same moment Yahiko drew a tag and a brush. He wrote some words on the tag and put it on the paper wall, and then the word 'Isolate' appeared on it.

"What's that?" asked Jiraiya interested.

"It's an Isolating Barrier that can be used to hide sounds. We can hear what happens in the outside, but any sound from the inside cannot be heard by outsiders. It's very useful for spying" answered Yahiko proudly.

"I've left a paper butterfly outside in case of intrusion" informed Konan, which caused Yahiko to nod in approval.

"You two got better" congratulated Kakashi.

"The years spent in Akatsuki made us more cautious" replied Yahiko.

"So please, start telling us who was your leader" said Jiraiya.

"Let's better start with the subordinates" proposed Yahiko. "The first person to join Akatsuki was Kisame Hoshigaki from Kiri; the second was Kakuzu from Takigakure; the third was Sasori from Suna; the fourth was Orochimaru from Konoha" both Kakashi and Jiraiya frowned at the mention of that name. "Hidan from Yugakure was next and then Konan and me, as well as Itachi. Deidara from Iwagakure was the last to join. Oh there also was an Aloe man in the organization" enumerated Yahiko.

"You'll have to share that amount of information or so I expect" advised Jiraiya.

"I'll do but let me finish first because there is more information" Yahiko proceeded to continue. "You asked about the leader and it seems that he knows you already. His name is… Nagato from Amegakure" revealed the Namikaze.

Jiraiya was shocked by that name and memories about two students came to his mind. One of them was a girl with brown hair tied in a bun that resembled an onion. The other one was a boy with red hair that covered his eyes. The hermit knew that both of them created an organization called Akatsuki to bring peace, but he thought that both of them died long ago.

"Nagato is still alive…" muttered the white-haired.

"Yes he is alive. His full name is Nagato Uzumaki and he is a relative of Naruto and mine" stated Yahiko. "When Konan and I entered in Akatsuki, we were weaker than Itachi so Nagato took us as students. We spent two years in Amegakure with him, and he helped me to develop my Fuinjutsu and the Shinra Tensei".

"How is it possible for you to perform that technique from the legendary Rinnegan?" asked Kakashi curiously.

"My mother and Nagato told me that because I am related to the Uzumaki, who are related to the Senju who are descendants from the Rikudo Sennin as well, maybe I could inherit one technique of his. Of course I don't master it as well as him" confessed Yahiko.

"Anyways I can't believe that Nagato wants to capture the Jinchurikis" dismissed Jiraiya. "He was a good boy".

"I think the same" seconded Konan. "He treated us kindly".

"The culprit is the most dark and evil being I've ever met" said Yahiko with hatred in his voice and in his eyes. "He was the one to bring darkness to Nagato's heart and to kill my parents, as well as Konoha's attack of Kyubi and the capture of the Jinchurikis. His name is…" Yahiko's voice broke.

"Everything is okay, Yahiko" cheered Konan putting her hand onto his shoulder.

"Thanks" replied Yahiko. "The name of that being is Madara Uchiha and for me he is the reincarnation of the Chaos Demon".

Jiraiya and Kakashi were dumbfounded at the name of one of Konoha's founder. Madara was the leader of the Uchiha Clan a long time ago and he died after his fight against his archenemy Hashirama Senju.

"Are you sure of that? Sounds impossible" said Jiraiya.

"He told me himself".

"Even if he survived, he wouldn't be able to stand until now. Maybe he could be alive twenty years ago…" Kakashi's response stopped suddenly when he realized something terrible. "It can't be true…"

"Do you figure who died twenty years ago?" questioned Yahiko in an ominous voice. "One of the students of my father: Obito Uchiha".

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Kakashi with his coolness lost. "I saw my friend die by the fall of that rock on him! This Sharingan was his last gift!"

Jiraiya patted the Copy Ninja on the shoulder to calm him. "Let the boy explain this".

"Sorry, I lost my composure" apologized Kakashi.

"Well I don't know how but it seems that Madara possessed Obito's body. I don't think that he can use his original techniques, but only his mastery of the Sharingan was fearsome" explained Yahiko. "And he has six Bijus already. That's why only the new Jinchurikis can fight him".

"And Naruto is involved somehow" deducted Jiraiya. "You want your brother to be the leader of those young people".

"But why? Naruto is really prepared?" asked Kakashi.

"It's his destiny. According to the legend, the Fire God was the strongest among the Nine Gods because he created the Sun, which is basic for life. His representative was the Kyubi or Fire Biju and Naruto is the Jinchuriki of Fire. Logically he has to be the leader" reasoned Yahiko.

"That's favoritism you know? I am able to recognize it because I did that with Sasuke" said Kakashi shamelessly and everyone sweat dropped.

"It's not like that!" replied Yahiko irritated. "I am going to train him in Fuinjutsu specialized in Biju Control".

"So that's how it is. Then I can handle you the key of Naruto's Eight Trigrams Seal and also this Chakra-Suppressing Seal" determined the Sannin.

"Oh thank you" accepted the orange haired. "I tried to look at the key's formula but that Gerotora didn't let me" groaned Yahiko.

"WHAT?! Do you have a contract with the toads?!" Jiraiya checked the scroll that contained the names of the shinobi who were related with the toads.

"Look there's my name, by the side of my father's" pointed Yahiko with his index finger.

"One more question, it was you who interfered with my spying network?"

"Yes it was me. When Naruto and you were travelling, I used to go to Mount Myoboku to ask the toads about you" replied Yahiko. "Those fellows are very useful".

"Sorry but I don't have anything to give you" said Kakashi. "But I entrust Naruto to you and…" he turned to Konan. "Please don't be harsh with Sakura tomorrow".

"Don't worry. Just one thing, is she Naruto-chan's girlfriend?" asked the blue-haired in a naughty tone.

"Actually I don't know. Naruto has always been in love with her, but she used to love Sasuke. Now Sakura seems to have forgotten Sasuke after his departure and she realized that Naruto has always been with her. It's complicated" explained Kakashi.

"Hmm…I'll have to test her love then" decided Konan.

"Love is an obstacle for a shinobi's duty!" retorted Yahiko rudely. "If you wanted to have a boyfriend, you shouldn't have become a kunoichi in the first place!"

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden? You're so cruel with me every time" replied Konan hurt.

"Forget it! I'm out of here" grumbled the boy and he retired the barrier then teleported away.

"What was that?" asked Jiraiya. "Has something happened between you two?"

"Oh it's nothing, really. He must be tired or something like that" Konan smiled kindly.

"But…"

"Jiraiya-sama, we shouldn't be nosy with other people's relationships" took part Kakashi. "So what are you guys doing after Naruto knows the truth?"

"Yahiko is going to stay in the Uzumaki Clan compound and Itachi and I will stay with him".

"I see. Well let's meet again tomorrow then" said Kakashi.

Konan dismissed the paper wall while Kakashi and Jiraiya paid the bill. After leaving, the three of them went to different directions.

* * *

Yahiko Namikaze was going to his family compound in the northeast part of Konoha. It was situated in a grove and the road that reached the terrains was abandoned and conquered by wilderness. Yahiko arrived to the entrance when he heard a noise behind him.

"GET OUT OF THERE DAMN GHOST!" shouted the boy while throwing two kunais.

"Don't attack. It's me" said Itachi showing himself.

"Oh fuck it's you! Never do that again please" replied Yahiko with a hand on his heart. "Seriously, you are like a stalker".

"Sorry" apologized Itachi. "It's ironic that the Gravity God is scared of spirits".

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay. Where's Konan?" questioned the Uchiha.

"You can't live without your Angel, right? What is ironic it's the fact that being called the Illusionist Demon you are in love with her" teased Yahiko.

"You didn't answer" insisted Itachi.

"She has gone to her old house to take some documents that contain the Yutaka Family's sword techniques. She wants to pass down that knowledge. Is it enough for you?" informed Yahiko.

"So her dream keeps being the same huh?" commented Itachi smiling.

"Can you wait until we enter our new house to talk about your love for Konan please? I want to settle our headquarters" said Yahiko irritated.

The orange-haired approached the compound's entrance and touched the wooden gates. Immediately the word 'Closed' appeared on them. Yahiko then bit his finger and using his blood he performed a large handseals set, which didn't took him much time. After finishing it he put his hands on the door and the word changed to 'Open'.

"That was a Big Scale Closing Seal that casts a barrier around a big area, disabling any intruder to enter. It requires one hundred and eight handseals and Uzumaki blood to open it properly" explained Yahiko in a presumptuous tone. "Oh I forgot to tell that the last one is a secret handseal only known by the Uzumaki Clan".

"I'm not interested on copying it" cut Itachi indifferently.

"Yeah sure. Nobody wants Sealing Techniques" replied Yahiko sarcastically.

Both young men entered the compound. There weren't many buildings, but there was a wide ground area, a well and a little lake. Yahiko arrived to a lot, and he started to make handseals again.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Item Version!" shouted the orange-haired and after tapping the ground a regular single-family house appeared. The young men entered and just after the hall was the living room. The kitchen was at the back on the left part of the living room and next to it were the stairs that went to the second floor. In the left part of the house was a little garden.

"Where did you hide this house?" inquired Itachi.

"It was at Mount Myobokuzan. It's going to be our base and opposite will be Naruto's new house" explained Yahiko.

"That will happen if Naruto wants, right?"

"He has no choice. It's his responsibility as a Jinchuriki" replied Yahiko seriously.

"I suppose I can't say anything. After all I didn't ask my little brother when I told him to kill me and clean the Uchiha's name as well as protect Konoha" said Itachi.

"Does Tsunade-obaa-san know this?" asked Yahiko.

"I told her everything" answered Itachi. "I said that I was staying at Konoha to know about Sasuke and when I find him, I'll go to fulfill my destiny".

"You know there is another option, don't you? I hate when you act so fatalist and you resign to your death" responded Yahiko.

"You mean telling Sasuke the truth?"

"Not all the truth but you can tell him that the one who planned the massacre was Danzo and you had to obey. He will understand" assured Yahiko.

"Sasuke would blame Konoha and would want to destroy it" countered Itachi.

"Then kill him and yourself and problem resolved! If you want to erase the Uchiha do it properly, damn it!" retorted Yahiko angrily.

"Would you do that with Naruto-kun?"

"If he goes crazy I would. It's better to kill him rather than lying to him his whole live"

"You have lied to him these nine years" pointed Itachi.

"Hey I 'hid' it not 'lied' about it! They are different things".

"I don't see the difference between hiding the truth and lying".

"I am going to tell Naruto the truth. Well almost everything".

"So you are going to keep lying".

"Yeah whatever".

"Do you know what I hate about you? Your beliefs have to be absolute, but nobody can think differently" accused Itachi. "You do the same when you say that Konan should hate you because supposedly you caused her parents' death".

"What did you say?!" exclaimed Yahiko grabbing his friend by the collar. "Do I have to remind that you blamed me the day of our fight?"

"It's true that I did so" replied Itachi calmly despite the rudeness of Yahiko. "But it was due to your cruel rejection to Konan's confession".

"That was in order of assuring she would never love me" replied Yahiko releasing Itachi. "Instead of punching me, you should have comforted Konan".

"I'm not good for her" denied Itachi.

"Me neither" seconded Yahiko.

Both of them looked at each other and burst out laughing due to their stupid stubbornness. Despite having different personalities, they shared the same beliefs. They were childhood friends, both had hurting pasts, but they weren't selfish and searched peace. And they loved the same woman. Having the laughs stopped, they looked each other in the eyes amicably and then Konan entered.

"Well it took me some time but here I am" said the blue-haired in a tired tone and she saw the scene. "Seems that I interrupted something again".

"You keep insinuating our homosexuality? Enough with that" complained Yahiko rolling his eyes while Itachi laughed softly. "Can't two male friend look each other in the eyes?"

"Of course they can, but with that intensity…"

"We are not gays okay?"

"Okaaay" accepted Konan. "I just finished retrieving my documents. What are we doing now?"

"By the moment rest properly. Tomorrow we will fight Naruto and his friend and start the Operation Join Jinchurikis Together" stated Yahiko.

* * *

Rain. Always rain. That was the only thing that Nagato Uzumaki saw day by day, maybe it reflected what was in his heart. His home, Amegakure, was known by its high towers and the always noticeable rain cloud. Because of this the villagers were unsociable and unhappy, suspicious and sad. It wasn't strange for their leader to be the same.

From the highest tower of the village, the redhead whose hair covered his entire face except his right eye, observed his dominions with those mournful thoughts. He had been happy in the past, as when he had a sensei and a teammate that cared for him. Or as when he had two students with great minds and spirits.

One of them, Yahiko Namikaze, was his relative and he showed Nagato that the world was bigger than he never had known. The other one was a girl, Konan Yutaka, whose kindness reminded Nagato his old friend. Both of them shared with him his dream of bringing peace to the world and for that reason Nagato couldn't understand why they decided to abandon Akatsuki two nights later.

Flashback

"Nagato we need to talk" said Yahiko walking into the room the redhead was in the present. Konan was following.

"What is it?" questioned Nagato emotionless.

"Konan and I want to leave Akatsuki" replied the orange-haired.

"You know that abandoning the organization is not tolerated".

"That's why we came here leader" joined in Konan. "We ask your permission".

"Permission denied".

"Let's negotiate, Nagato" said Yahiko and he drew a Storage Seal and handed it to the redhead. "This contains information I gathered, which talks about the truth of this world and the Bijus".

Nagato took and read the contents of the seal. His eyes widened due to surprise, an emotion he hadn't felt for a long time. Apparently the Bijus had existed long before the Rikudo Sennin did. "You mean that the Sage of the Six Paths was not as unique as we thought?"

"Oh come on Nagato! Do you really think that a mere human could create such powerful creatures by himself?!" asked Yahiko in a loud voice which caused Konan to hit him with her elbow in a warning gesture. The orange-haired lowered his voice and continued the speech. "As you already know, our clan was specialized in Fuinjutsu but also in history. The theory of Gods that created the world is valid to explain the origins of our existence".

"Maybe you are right but tell me, where are those Gods when pain, hunger and wars happens?"

"The Nine Gods created the world and then they left. Human problems have to be resolved by themselves, not by Gods. Only when the Chaos Demon appears, they send their divine representatives to stop him" said Yahiko.

"I suppose those boys that you mention here are the proof of your theory" deducted Nagato. "Are you trying to stop Akatsuki with them?"

"You are wrong leader" said Konan. "Akatsuki's objective is bringing peace to the world and we have the same aim. Was not this the reason why you and Chihiro-san created the organization?"

"Chihiro's idea of peace was wrong and that's why she died" replied Nagato emotionless again. "Peace can only be reached with pain. My plan is to create a massive destruction weapon capable of destroying an entire country. When all the countries see that power and suffer pain, they will stop wars immediately".

"You still believe in that shit?" retorted Yahiko contemptuously. "That idea of peace is horrible and ineffective. After time passes, wars will restart again".

"Then I'll only have to destroy another country and bring peace again. Humans live in a circle of hatred and to stop it one has to acquire a power of God to guide them properly" stated Nagato.

"SHUT THE FUCK OFF!" shouted Yahiko punching his mentor on the cheek.

"Yahiko!" exclaimed Konan horrified.

Nagato stood up slowly. "So that is your response, more hatred and violence".

"I didn't hit you, it was Chihiro-san" replied Yahiko calmly.

"Like I said, Chihiro is dead"

"Are you trying to avenge her death killing thousands of people? She wouldn't be happy. You want to bring peace but you only generate hate and darkness. Your actions show that Chihiro-san's death has affected you in such extent that you want revenge" accused Yahiko.

"I never said such a thing. Your hatred makes you say those words".

"What I hate is your lack of making your own decisions. That trait of your personality is used by Madara to control you".

"This argument is senseless" cut Nagato. "If you want to leave Akatsuki, fine, do it. But if you interfere with our plans, I'll have to annihilate you. Be aware of that" warned Nagato.

"Okay then. Farewell, Nagato" said Yahiko teleporting with Konan by his side.

Nagato was left alone in the emptiness of the tower.

End of Flashback

Nagato was reflecting about the argument. Was he being manipulated by Madara or he acted on his own? Had the death of his dear Chihiro affected him that much? Was there another way of bringing peace? Those questions had no response. In that moment a vortex, indicated the appearance of a dimensional void.

"Hello there, Nagato" said a masked man who had just come out of the vortex.

"Madara Uchiha" said the redhead.

"That's me!" replied the masked man cheerfully but he got serious quickly. "Oh damn, the personality of this boy keeps filtering".

"You mean Obito Uchiha?" inquired Nagato.

"Yes him. It's supposed that the Immortality Jutsu enables the user to possess anybody he wants. If that body is adequate the user can maintain it for a long period of time. Because this one is an Uchiha's body I should be able to control it easily but his stupid personality is tough" explained Madara.

"While he doesn't take back his body, there shouldn't be any problem" thought Nagato.

"Of course he can't do that. During the time Akatsuki has been in stand-by, my chakra levels had clearly surpassed the ones of the best moment in my life. And when we capture Ichibi, Hachibi and Kyubi to finally reawaken the Juubi, I'll be invincible" stated Madara.

"There might be an obstacle for that" said Nagato handing over the information.

"That Yahiko Namikaze has the arrogance to defy me?" asked Madara furiously. "I told you when he joined Akatsuki that he would be dangerous".

"It seems that Itachi Uchiha has followed him".

"Itachi won't be a problem if we do not hurt his brother. When Sasuke kills his brother, maybe we can use his hatred in our advantage" said Madara.

"So, what do we do now?" questioned Nagato.

"Nothing, let's just see what happens. Things start to be interesting since a long time" responded Madara starting to leave. "I almost forgot, Nagato don't betray me please. Don't forget who gave you a motivation to live after the death of your little friend Chihiro".

Madara disappeared into his dimensional void.

* * *

At midnight in Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki was in his bed unable to sleep for his second night. He couldn't get out of his head the hug given by that mysterious young blue-haired woman. More than the physical pleasure he could have felt, what troubled the blonde was the emotion put on that gesture, as a close relative would do. And then there was that orange-haired boy who could be his new captain. Since Naruto saw him, his head buzzed as if trying to remember something.

"**Hey brat, don't think too much. You are not accustomed**" said a cynical voice in his head.

"That voice… Kyubi!" Naruto entered his consciousness that looked like a flooded boiler room which contained a cage with a nine-tailed fox. "How are you, dude?"

"**First of all, don't call me 'dude' we are not friends**" replied the fox. "**Don't you remember that orange-haired boy?**" asked Kyubi mysteriously.

"No. Should I?"

"**Aren't you interested in your origins?**"

"Well I don't know… how about you?"

"**I think that I have lived another life, far from my current one**" confessed Kyubi.

"That means that you are getting senile, old man" replied Naruto smirking.

"**As I thought talking with you is useless**" said the fox turning around in his cage.

"Hey what's wrong with him?! He starts talking to me, then gets pissed and ignores me. You are bitter, stupid fox!" replied Naruto angrily. "Whatever, I can't wait for tomorrow. It's going to be awesome!"

End Chapter

* * *

**Author's Notes anime **

**Hello everybody! Here I am again. I wanted to make clear some points:**

**1-The team that Jiraiya has trained it's the same that appear in that photo of the first anime season. Minato it's the same, Honoka would be the one in the center (I always thought she was a girl and the idea of making her a Hyuga came from a website) and Sougo is the one on the left.**

**2-Sakumo leads a team composed of Kushina, Mikoto and Keima. The reasons for creating the team are three:**

**-Give Sakumo a reason for saving his companions in the events that caused his suicide (his students were not the ones he saved).**

**-Explain why Kushina and Mikoto are friends. Keima is an OC who is the father of Konan.**

**-Explain how Konan, Itachi and Yahiko are childhood friends.**

**3-The woman named Chihiro is the one who in the original manga is the second Animal Path of Pain. Due to Konan and Yahiko being from Konoha, I used Chihiro as the friend whose death transformed Nagato.**

**That's all for this chapter, hope you liked my ideas. Also thanks for the 5 reviews, the 4 story favorites and the 6 followers I got. It means a lot and helps improving the story. Take care, everybody.**

**PD: Would you like me to do Yahiko, Konan and Itachi profiles? Let me know through reviews or PM if you are interested.**


	4. Brother's fight

Chapter 3-Brother's fight

It was nine o'clock in the morning at Konoha, one hour before the established time for the duel between Naruto and Sakura against Konan and Yahiko. Aware of the fact that Naruto would maybe be still asleep, Sakura made the decision of waking him up. Naruto could have a new captain and he had to make a good first impression.

Sakura was awake since eight o'clock, and she had had breakfast, a shower, and now she was getting dressed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, analyzing herself. Her chest hadn't changed since she was twelve, but she grew taller in height. Personally, Sakura thought that her bottom and legs were her strong points, as well as her white skin. For that reason she wore a sleeveless red blouse, black shorts with a pink miniskirt over them, and fighting boots.

"_Changing my mini dress by this outfit was a good decision. Kunoichi are meant to fight, not to model. But that doesn't keeps me from having nice looks_" thought Sakura satisfied with her appearance.

Now she sat at her desk to prepare herself for battle. She revised her ninja set, dividing it in three groups: one for weapons as kunai and shuriken; another for ninja tools as explosive tags and smoke bombs including a special bomb; and the last was a first-aid kit. She put all of it in bags wore around her waist.

With everything in order, she left her house with still forty five minutes until the fight. She walked across the lively commercial streets of Konoha and headed towards the building where her blonde teammate lived. She climbed the stairs that led to the corridor where the stories' entrances were. She was about to ring the bell of Naruto's when she noticed it was open and entered quietly.

He had been there for only one day, but his house was already a mess: magazines and manga volumes spread everywhere; dirty clothes left anywhere; and the last dinner was still there. "_Good that you only spent one day here or this would be the local_ _dump_" scolded Sakura mentally. Naruto's room was not better.

The pink-haired was about to shout but then observed how the boy was sleeping peacefully. He was so calm that he looked a different person. Sakura tried to awake Naruto softly, but when approaching she tripped on an unidentified object and fell onto the bed. She raised her body leaning her arms on his chest, her face close to his. She stayed in that position until she felt a pressure on her bottom.

"Marshmallows… How soft…" said Naruto still asleep.

"Wa-WAKE UP YOU PERVERT!" exclaimed Sakura punching him on the face sending him off the bed.

"Ouch… What's the matter" said Naruto sleepily and then he saw the pink-haired. "AAAHH! AN OGRE!"

"WHO'S AN OGRE?! Wake up already!" shouted the girl angrily. "I came here in order of assuring that you are not late".

"There is no need of that. I put the alarm".

"Is it true? Where is it?" she asked with an eyebrow risen. "Hope you find it in this mess. This bedroom looks like the scene of a bombardment".

"It has to be here somewhere" replied the blonde looking for the item.

"Okay forget it. You wash yourself and get dressed while I prepare your breakfast. Seeing the garbage you eat…"

"Thank you Sakura-chan, for caring" replied the blonde smiling sincerely.

"I-it's nothing. You are lucky for having me around" said Sakura blushing slightly and turning her head away.

* * *

The two members of the old Team Seven arrived ten minutes before the time, and because of that there was nobody. There waited in Training Camp Number Four, where they did their first test against Kakashi in the past.

"Look at this Sakura-chan!" Naruto leant against a post of the field. "I was tied to this one, five years ago".

"I remember it! Sasuke and I had to feed you" reminded Sakura.

"That's true. I panicked when Kakashi-sensei caught us" commented the boy. "To think that the point of that test was teamwork…"

"You didn't notice until you were tied there? Seems that they don't teach people properly in the Academy" Naruto and Sakura turned their heads towards Yahiko, who had just appeared and looked at them without interest.

"It's you!" recognized Naruto. "Are you saying that Iruka-sensei taught us wrongly?"

"Iruka? Who's that?" asked Yahiko.

"Iruka Umino, 28 years old, Chuunin. He's an Instructor at the Academy" informed a woman's voice. It was Konan.

"He is older than us?" questioned Yahiko. "I don't use to know weaklings".

"What did you just said?!" Naruto was about to strangle the orange-haired but Sakura held him.

"Do you get angry so easily? One of the first rules of shinobi is keeping cool in any kind of situation" said Yahiko harshly.

"You don't need to act like that" admonished Konan. "Don't blame him Naruto-chan, he is just like you".

"Excuse me miss, who are you exactly? You seem close to my teammate" inquired Sakura with a certain amount of jealousy.

"Oh please if you call me Konan-san it's enough" replied the blue-haired. "I am slightly older than you, only twenty-three".

"I use to treat my elders properly" responded Sakura ironically.

Konan was dumbfounded by her rude response. "You are… You are… You're not adequate for Naruto-chan! Let my child go!" said the young woman holding the blonde possessively.

"Can you please excuse us one moment?" Yahiko took Konan and led her to the grove. When they were far enough, he released her. "What the hell are you doing acting as the overprotective older sister who doesn't let her little brother go? You're pathetic!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry, I can't control myself with Naruto-chan around" apologized Konan at first but then she got serious. "Wait a minute why am I apologizing? What's wrong with you acting as the bad big brother? You are the pathetic one here!"

"Well you know. I was born for being a villain".

"Liar! You love your little brother".

"D-don't say nonsenses" said the boy blushing.

"Here is the tsundere boy again" joined in Jiraiya, who had just appeared. "You could be the main character of my new Icha Icha. It would be a best seller".

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Yahiko irritated.

"Don't forget about us" said Tsunade who was followed by Shizune, Tonton and Kakashi. "I came to see a big show today, so I want some blood" demanded the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama!" scolded the assistant.

"Make your bets, gentlemen. I'll go for Naruto" said Tsunade.

"I say draw" bet Kakashi.

"Shit you have taken it from my mouth" grumbled Jiraiya. "Then I'll bet for Sakura winning closely and Naruto will beat you up, Yahiko".

"Hahahaha you're funny old man" burst out laughing the orange-haired. "He may be strong, but my brother can't win as he is now".

"He can kill me if he wants. Fortunately you're not his enemy" replied Jiraiya.

"His enemy you say?" Yahiko grinned mischievously. "That's perfect".

"_He must be planning something bad, that's sure. I have nothing to do with him_" thought Konan. "Tsunade-sama can I fight seriously?" she asked.

"Sure you can" gave permission Tsunade.

"Let's go" said Yahiko. He then looked up to see Itachi glaring at him seriously. "_I'll show you my new skills. I'm not going to be in your shadow anymore_" said the orange-haired mentally.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto wanted to start the battle immediately. The blonde willed to resolve the mystery of that Yahiko that made his head ache. What Sakura desired was to prove the blue-haired woman that she was worth to be by Naruto's side (she also had envy of her for having a more curvaceous body).

"That guy is mine for insulting Iruka-sensei" said Naruto.

"I will put that woman in her place for thinking she's better because of her body… I mean age" Sakura corrected. She had been about of revealing her thoughts.

Their rivals arrived at last: Yahiko had an arrogant face full of confidence while Konan showed a mask of coolness. The two elders stood with the river behind them.

"The rules are simple" announced Yahiko. "If you knockout us, you'll win".

"Bring it on" said Naruto tightening his bandana.

"When this coin falls, we will start the combat" stated Konan drawing a metal coin.

"Come on!" replied Sakura putting on two black gloves.

The coin was thrown in the air and time seemed to flow slowly. Naruto stared at Yahiko, while Sakura did the same with Konan. Finally the coin reached the ground, hitting it with a bell-like tinkle.

Sakura threw three shuriken towards Konan as Naruto charged straightly. The blue-haired launched three paper shuriken while Yahiko intercepted the blonde. The weapons clashed and the boys started a hand to hand combat.

Naruto tried to punch Yahiko with his right fist but was blocked by his opponent's left wrist. Then Naruto launched a series of jabs with both arms, but Yahiko evaded sidestepping. The blonde tried with a right kick that Yahiko avoided making a backflip then used the impulse to kick Naruto in the chin. He also connected a kick on the blonde's breastbone thus sending him backwards.

Naruto created two clones to stop him and used their arms as a slingshot to be launched back. Yahiko extended his left arm. "Shinra Tensei! (Almighty Push)" the blonde was repelled by the gravitational force of the jutsu.

Sakura stopped throwing shuriken to catch her teammate and next she charged towards Yahiko. But she couldn't. "Paper Wall!" said Konan and a huge wall of flying papers blocked the way. Some sheets forming the barrier almost reached the pink-haired, but she was saved by a chain of clones.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto putting her down.

"I'm fine and you?" responded Sakura. "Do you have four whisker-marks?" the girl scratched his face. "No, this is a little wound. Let me heal you".

"Heal me?" the blonde shut himself seeing how Sakura's hands glowed with green chakra. That proved that it was Healing Chakra used by Medic-Nins.

"Done. So, what did that guy used on you?" she asked.

"Some kind of strange force pushed me" explained the blonde.

"Could it be a Fuuton Technique?"

"No, Wind Release or Fuuton is usually pressurized air" dismissed Naruto. "His jutsu was different".

"What is strange is that he didn't use it when I charged. His companion defended him" analyzed Sakura.

"That woman can create paper from nothingness? How cool!" exclaimed the blonde.

"There's no time to admire her! Concentrate on the fight" scolded Sakura. "Now listen, I've got a plan".

Naruto nodded, then listened, widened his eyes to finally nod again. Meanwhile, Yahiko and Konan were exchanging impressions.

"Did you see that? That girl is a medic" he commented in surprise. "Maybe we could use her".

"Can you please stop with that look on your eyes as if everybody was a strange specimen? Your god complex is disgusting" replied Konan with a chill down her spine. "Anyways what is a medic doing in a fight?"

"She was taught by Tsunade-obaa-san, right? Maybe she learnt something like…"

"No, don't tell me! I'm her examiner so I will figure it out by myself".

"As you wish" Yahiko shrugged. "Hey look, here they come".

Sakura was charging at them straightly and when the distance was short enough, she delivered a heavy punch to the ground with chakra covering her fist. A huge area of the training camp was reduced to rubbles, some rocks rising. "Do it now, Naruto!" the blonde took advantage of the diversion caused by Sakura and tackled Yahiko leading him to the opposite shore of the river. Boys and girls were separated.

* * *

Sakura vs Konan

Both young women were left alone. The blue-haired was standing higher than Sakura, and taking advantage of her position she created her unique paper katana to attack from a safe distance. Sakura started to jump as a gymnast to evade the stream of paper.

The pink-haired tried to surround Konan's position searching a weak point, but received some wounds in her arms caused by the cutting papers. So she jumped high in the air to throw an explosive kunai to her rival's feet, thus making Konan to jump backwards to get cover.

"_Why did she avoid the explosion so fast?_" thought Sakura in suspicion but had no time to wonder due to a chakra blade that almost got her. The blade had passed through the dust remaining of the explosion, and was flowing out of Konan's sword. She wielded it in her hand and it was formed by paper and extended with chakra.

"You've got nice abilities Sakura Haruno" praised the blue-haired. "Your fast evasion, great strength and medical techniques are fantastic. But if you can't get closer, you won't defeat me" she stated coldly. "Shikigami no Mai! (Dance of the Shikigami)" she used her jutsu to transform her body in sheets of paper and hovered in the air.

"What are you exactly?!" asked Sakura while wings protruded from Konan's body.

"I'm Konan Yutaka, the Angel of Konoha" she declared. "Let's continue please".

Sakura then threw a smoke bomb to the ground to hide. "_That trick won't work against me. Fuuton:_ _Wing Flap!_" Konan used her jutsu to lift the smokescreen but saw in surprise how Sakura had disappeared. "_You run away very fast, girl_. _Instead of pursuing you I'll wait here_".

Sakura hid between the rubbles and decided to use her new Nature Transformation: Doton or Earth Release. Kakashi had taught her how to use it properly. "_Doton: Earth Dome_" Sakura spat mud from her mouth to create a rocky dome that resembled the surrounding area allowing her to hide.

"Let's heal these wounds first" using her chakra, Sakura healed her arms. Then she drew from her little bags three items: an explosive note, a false explosive tag and her special bomb. "That paper jutsu is annoying but not invincible. It seems that explosions are dangerous for her and maybe something sticky as mud is also a problem".

Sakura made a chain of handseals and spat mud again, forming five piles. Next she left two of them empty, filled two more with the tags and put her special bomb in the last one. Using the Snake Seal Sakura gave the piles the shape of five balls the same size of a soccer ball. "Time to use my Doton: Great Cannonball Technique" she said.

Konan was tired of waiting and when she decided to look around for her rival, a rock sphere was shot to her. Instinctively she used her katana covered by Wind Chakra to cut the ball. Then a second sphere headed towards her again and she repeated her action, observing that this one had a fake explosive tag inside it. "_A normal ball and then a fake explosive one. Are you sending a normal one again? Too predict…_"

A new sphere that released smoke warned Konan of the imminent explosion, so she returned to her human form to go down and avoid it. The ball scattered dust that blinded Konan for a moment, thus making her unaware of an invisible powder that covered her. When she was able to see again, a sphere four times bigger than the previous ones brooded over her.

"_How was she capable of throwing that thing?!_" thought Konan horrified. She tried to use her Shikigami no Mai to transform in paper again but noticed that she couldn't do it. Then the giant sphere vanished and Konan came back to her senses.

"Konan-san, are you okay?" asked Sakura smiling kindly. The girl was standing in front of Konan who observed that her body was covered in mud, thus disabling her body to transform correctly.

"Genjutsu, huh?" said the blue-haired. "When did you cast it?"

"After the third sphere. I suspected that you were weak against explosions so I used my Cannonball Technique to divert your attention causing you to return to human form. Then I shot the fourth ball and casted the illusion. The fifth ball covered you in mud" explained Sakura.

"What kind of method did you use to execute the Genjutsu? Neither my sight or hearing were attacked" commented Konan.

"Oh I affected your smell. I've always been considered a Genjutsu type but never used a jutsu since last year. As a medic I know some kind of substances and I used the spores of a fungus that have hallucinogenic effects to create this Genjutsu".

"How old are you?" inquired Konan surprised by Sakura's intelligence and good analyzing.

"Eighteen" the girl smiled again.

"It seems that the next generation is getting stronger. I'll have to keep up" Konan sighed. "Congratulations Sakura Haruno. You have passed the test".

"But I didn't knock out you" replied Sakura.

"Doesn't matter, we don't need to kill each other" a sound coming from the other shore silenced the blue-haired. "Unfortunately my companion does not understand that fact. Can you help me to stop those two?"

"Of course" accepted Sakura.

* * *

Naruto vs Yahiko

The blonde pushed Yahiko to the other side of the river. Sakura's plan was separating the two Jounins and for that she created a diversion, allowing Naruto to lead the orange-haired to the other shore. But now came the hardest part of the plan.

"Do you usually hug people in your first encounter?" questioned Yahiko curiously.

"Sorry?" Naruto noticed that he hadn't released his opponent yet. "Oh no but I use to turn bad people to good" answered the blonde releasing Yahiko.

"Are you some kind of messiah?" mocked Yahiko. "You have nothing to do with a god like me".

"What are you talking about? Gods don't exist".

"Of course they do, I'm one of them. Nice to meet you" replied Yahiko nonchalantly. "People call me the Gravity God of Konoha".

"Yeah sure" said Naruto in disbelief. "I'd rather call you Carrot".

"SAY IT AGAIN, BRAT" shouted Yahiko. "My mother was Tomato and I'm Carrot? Bullshit!"

"Were you the clown in your class?"

"Not really, I was the strongest. How nostalgic" responded the orange-haired. "What about your past?"

"Nothing much to say" Naruto replied in a dark tone. "I am one of those many orphans in this world. But it doesn't matter anymore!"

"You're very optimistic Naruto Uzumaki" said Yahiko in awe. "What if I told you that your life wasn't so bad?"

"I wouldn't believe you" assured Naruto but then he got serious. "Could you know something I don't? Nobody told me about my origins, even Ero-Sennin".

"If you beat me, I'll tell you" replied Yahiko. "Do we begin?"

"Promise it".

"I promise" smiled Yahiko and then charged towards Naruto.

The orange-haired started with an offensive combination: he first stroke Naruto on the cheek with a reversed punch; next he did a handstand on the floor and performed two consecutive kicks on the blonde's forehead; the fourth hit was to send Naruto flying and then Yahiko jumped high in the air to finish the attack with an inverted kick, thus sending his rival to the floor.

"Have you enjoyed my Antigravity Combo?" asked Yahiko to the boy. He was surprised when he disappeared in a smoke cloud.

"You have a powerful Taijutsu, so I'll avoid hand to hand combat" replied the real Naruto coming out of the tree he had been hiding.

"Your clones are tough, as expected from an Uzumaki".

"Are there more Uzumakis?" questioned Naruto.

"Of course, your mother was one" responded Yahiko. "Time of the second ninja art: Genjutsu".

Without hesitation, Yahiko threw a flash bomb to blind Naruto while covering his eyes with his headband to not be affected. The bomb flashed causing the blonde to put his hands on his eyes, which Yahiko took advantage from to attack from behind.

"Sennen Goroshi! (One Thousand Years of Death)" imitating the Tiger Seal, Yahiko used his fingers to attack Naruto's anus and send him into the air. "Hahahaha you were tricked!" laughed the orange-haired but then he turned irritated when the boy disappeared again.

Coming from the grove, five clones with a Rasengan each attempted to hit Yahiko. He just jumped backwards and used his Shinra Tensei to blow away the group. "When are you getting serious, kid?" he asked annoyed.

"I was calculating how much of my power I should use" replied the blonde. "Besides you tricked me a moment before".

"Genjutsu means Illusory Techniques. It's not my fault if you expected a visual illusion instead of a verbal one" said Yahiko. "Well whatever, it's Ninjutsu time" he accumulated Water Chakra in his mouth and he spat a great current of water from it. "Suiton: Mizurappa! (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)".

The huge water stream advanced towards Naruto, but he stood calmly and did three handseals. "Fuuton: Wind Blow!" the blonde blew a gale that collided with the water current, thus causing a water and wind screen that covered the area.

Then Yahiko summoned his katana from the Storage Seals of his hands, and channeled some chakra to lengthen its blade and attack Naruto. The blonde was initially surprised but he reacted and jumped in the air to avoid the attack. However the chakra blade pursued him like a snake, thus making Naruo to create a clone and use it as a platform to jump away.

Controlling his blade perfectly, Yahiko kept the chakra flow without end. Naruto reaction was describing narrow circles around his rival. "_You got aware that if you run like that, I'll stab myself. Very clever, but that's why I wield my sword with one hand_" thought Yahiko and he cancelled the flow. Then he used his Bansho Ten'in to attract Naruto, who flew as a doll, and struck him on the shoulder mercilessly.

"W-why?" asked Naruto confused, laying on the ground and looking up. "We're supposed to be allies, right?"

"If we are allies, you'll never show your true power" replied Yahiko looking at the blonde as if looking a bug. "I have to give you a reason to fight so I hurt you".

"I will never damage a compatriot, no matter what" said Naruto toughly.

"Why are we so stubborn? Dad, mom, you and me" replied Yahiko shrugging. "Well, you asked for it" he drew something from his Storage Seals. It was a black cloak with red clouds on it and the orange-haired put it on. "As you see, I'm an Akatsuki member infiltrated in Konoha to capture you, Kyubi".

Naruto widened his eyes and the world around him collapsed. Akatsuki was the organization that wanted to chase him and caused his departure from Konoha. But he wasn't a kid anymore and he could defend himself. He glared at Yahiko in anger and let Kyubi's chakra to run down his body. Naruto was able to control that power in controlled amounts. The fox did not interfere because he needed the boy to be alive.

"That's it. Come" said Yahiko.

Naruto's wound was healing quickly thanks to Kyubi's chakra that surrounded the boy's body as a red aura. Naruto moved at fast speed and punched a fascinated Yahiko in the stomach sending him backwards. The blonde wanted to deliver a series of blows on his rival, but was repelled by a Shinra Tensei.

This time Yahiko tried to slash and stab Naruto, but the blonde avoided and hit him in the chin to send his body flying. The orange-haired extended his katana's blade with chakra to cut Naruto on the side.

"Aghh!" the blonde shouted because even if he healed quickly, pain could still be felt. Not giving up, Naruto created a Rasengan to attack but clashed with the gravitational barrier again. However the boy struggled with all his might.

"_He's resisting my Shinra Tensei?! What tenacity, he sure is my brother_" thought Yahiko proudly. He put more power on his technique, using too much chakra to surpass the Rasengan. With lots of effort he finally pushed the blonde away.

Naruto fell to the ground fainting. Yahiko fell on his knees due to exhaustion coming from using too much chakra on his techniques. Both his Shinra Tensei and special Kenjutsu were tiring.

"Are you happy? You abuse of your chakra too much, you know. You should be less showy" admonished Konan coming from the other shore with Sakura following.

"It was necessary in order to make Naruto fight properly. Now I'm satisfied".

"Yahiko-san, Konan-san, who are you exactly?" asked Sakura in suspicion.

"There's no point in hiding it anymore" the orange-haired sighed. "I'm Yahiko Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and older brother of Naruto Uzumaki" he stated.

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" exclaimed Sakura totally shocked. "Naruto has an older brother as Sasuke?!"

"This girl seems serious but she also can be annoying, doesn't she?" asked Yahiko.

"She's worth to be with Naruto-chan" assured the blue-haired. "Now, give Naruto his memories back".

"Yes ma'am but first remove that mud from your body. You are leaving a bad impression" Yahiko approached the unconcious Naruto and run through a handseals chain. He put his hand, which had the word 'Memory' written, on Naruto's forehead. "Maybe this hurts, but I know you can bear with it Naruto" Yahiko smiled as his father would. "Memory Seal liberate".

End Chapter

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hello everybody. Here's the weekly chapter of this story. I'm impressed that I managed to do it in one week, because I'm writing this both in Spanish and English. I don't really know if you like my writing style and the chapter's length. I like to write about humor, romance, drama and action. This style is inspired in Gintama, a great manga and anime series that I highly recommend.**

**Well then next chapter is the last one of the Introduction Arc. Hope you like it. Also thank you for the Reviews, Favorites and Followers. I look everyday my mails to motivate myself. See you!**

**Character Profiles**

**Profile 1**

Name: Yahiko Namikaze

Age: 23

Height: 176 cms (**A/N**:I'm European and don't how many inches they are)

Village: Konohagakure

Rank: Jounin

Aliases: Gravity God; Carrot

Abilities: High Taijutsu; Zero Genjutsu; High Ninjutsu; High Kenjutsu; High Fuinjutsu

Natural Afinities: Water

**Profile 2**

Name: Konan Yutaka

Age: 23

Height: 169 cms

Village: Konohagakure

Rank: Jounin

Alias: Angel

Abilities: High Ninjutsu and High Kenjutsu

Natural Afinities: Wind


	5. The lost brother

Chapter 4 – The lost brother

13 years ago

Konoha was a peaceful and quiet village after beating the Kyubi's Attack and the deaths of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, occurred five years ago. No one knew how such a tragedy could have happened, nor knew they both had a second son that night. All what people knew was that the cursed Nine-Tailed Fox lived in a blond boy named Naruto.

Little Naruto was an innocent five year old child, but he knew that everyone looked at him with contempt and even hatred. All but the four people that made his family: Keima Yutaka, his wife Natsuko and daughter Konan at one hand and his older brother Yahiko on the other. The latter was his only living blood relative, while the rest were his adoptive family.

Keima Yutaka was a recognized Konoha Jounin, nicknamed The Knight for his unique Kenjutsu. His sword technique was rather unorthodox and was named Yutaka Style: Extensible Sword, which consisted wielding a katana in one hand and stretch its blade using Chakra Flow. The other hand was free to take other ninja tools. This style was passed from generation to generation within the family.

Besides his own fame, Keima was known to have been a student of the legendary Sakumo Hatake. His other teammates were Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha, until both partially retired from the ninja world to raise their children.

Keima had married a civilian named Natsuko, and had a daughter named Konan. After the death of Kushina, Keima agreed to take in adoption his two sons, Yahiko and Naruto. Over the years he became sensei of Yahiko, Konan and Itachi, who was the firstborn of Mikoto.

Little Naruto and his family lived in a single-family house on the outskirts of Konoha. The house also had a dojo to practice Kenjutsu. The Yutaka Family was simple and humble, always polite even though the villagers treated them badly since the Kyubi incident. And the cause was the existence of Naruto.

One Sunday morning, just a day before the Chuunin exams of that year, the sound of breaking crockery echoed through the house. In a room upstairs, little Naruto woke up. His sleepy face said that he had slept well. With some clumsy movements, the child got out of his bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Kneeling on the floor of the same, was a woman of thirty-two years and 164 cms tall and blue hair, short and straight clad in a bun at the back of her neck. Her light brown eyes were half closed because of myopia, and she was looking for her red square glasses.

Naruto found the red glasses and tapped the woman's shoulder. She turned and he put her glasses on carefully. "Natsuko, take your glasses" he said, smiling innocently.

"Oh thank you sweetie. Did I wake you up?" She asked in a soft and sweet tone.

"No!" The child vigorously denied. "I woke up alone," he said.

"Naruto-chan you should not lie, even for my sake"

"Sorry," Naruto said pouting. But his face smiled again. "Where are nii-sama and nee-chan?"

"You mean your brother Yahiko-kun and Konan-chan?" Natsuko asked. "They left this morning with Keima-san for Chuunin Exams preparation."

"Why do you address Keima with a sausage?" The little blonde wanted to know, mistaking sausage with suffix.

"Fufufu how lovely you are," the woman laughed softly while stroking his head. "I call my husband with the suffix because I respect him a lot."

"Nii-sama says that's cold," answered the child innocently.

"I'll tell you a secret just for you okay?" Natsuko said quietly. "In private, he wants me to call him Kei-kun" the woman blushed shyly.

"Natsuko" Naruto replied gravely.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked confused by the reaction of the child.

"It's burning" Naruto said pointing behind her.

"Huh?" The woman turned back and saw the pan she was cooking in on fire. "Oh no!" She cried and tried to extinguish the fire.

"Lid!" Naruto said and handed the lid of the pan to his mother.

"There," she sighed with relief because fortunately nothing serious happened. "Well done Naruto-chan."

"You're so clumsy!" Naruto said with innocence and joy.

"Oh no, I'm a bad mother," replied the woman with a depressive aura around her.

"But you're beautiful!"

"Thanks honey" Natsuko kissed the little blond on the cheek. "Well now I have to buy the bento (lunchbox) for everyone. Will you come with me? "

"Okay!" The child replied happy.

"Let's go then."

"Wait! I have not had breakfast and I'm not dressed yet. "

"Where is my mind?" Natsuko said knocking her head softly. "I have to concentrate."

Natsuko helped the child to wash and dress with lots of patience and care, as Naruto was very hyperactive and never kept still. Lunchtime being very close both woman and child left home to go to a convenience store. On the street everyone got away from them like they have the plague. Whispers, glances and even an insult, as 'Monster' among others that Naruto did not understand, was what people gave them.

"Natsuko ..." the little blonde pulled the sleeve of the brown dress of his adoptive mother. "Why does everyone always look at us so angry?"

"Naruto-chan ..." said the woman with compassion at first but soon changed to a warm smile. "Maybe it's because you're the most handsome child of Konoha".

"It's not that, right?" Naruto insisted with eyes eager to know the truth. "It's my fault."

"Listen honey," said Natsuko crouching beside him. "As I know, you have a family that loves you. No matter if they are many or few, rich or poor, beautiful or ugly. All that matters is that they want to be with you. While these people are there, others have nothing to do. You understand, Naruto-chan? "

"And what if you go?"

"You'll meet more people, I'm sure" the woman smiled.

Naruto smiled too and both came at last to the store. The owner did not seem very happy to see them and other clients either. The blue-haired chose some lunchboxes while the blond kid brought some candy. Natsuko looked his innocent eyes and she could not resist. When it was time of paying, the money demanded was more than the actual price.

"Hey you old man! The numbers here and there are different. That's cheating "Naruto accused indignantly, pointing to the sticker price and the cash register.

"Silence brat, I'm the boss in my store!" The owner retorted in bad manners.

"Cheater!" Repeated the child, but his adoptive mother silenced him calmly.

"Here is the money, mister seller. Thanks for your patience "she said, formally bowed and went with the child.

Naruto pouted in protest and said nothing on the way. With a simple persuasive action, Natsuko gave a candy to him and soon his face smiled again. He ran with joy, not looking where he was going and tripped. The woman ran to him worried, but Naruto got up smiling nervously.

"Natsuko don't worry, I'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure? Aren't you hurt? "

"You should not worry, Natsuko-san" said a voice behind her. "Children are strong."

It was a beautiful woman with raven hair, black eyes and fair skin. She wore a purple dress and blue sandals. Beside her was a child of the age of Naruto, looking like his mother but in male version.

"Mikoto-san and this must be Sasuke-chan" Natsuko said surprised.

"Been a long time," said Mikoto. "Five years is not it?"

"Something like that I think. Naruto-chan and Sasuke-chan had not been born yet "Natsuko recalled.

"So you're Naruto-kun" Mikoto watched with a smile and then encouraged his son to greet him. "Look Sasuke, is a child of your age! Why don't you play with him? "

"I don't want to" Sasuke replied and hid behind his mother.

Naruto approached him. "Hello! Would you be my friend? "

"No, get out!" The little Uchiha retorted.

"I'll give you candy, take" Naruto offered with a smile.

"I tell you I don't want" Sasuke slapped the blonde's hand.

"Hey!" Naruto protested and pushed him. "Do not throw the candy Natsuko bought me!"

"That's not food! The rice balls of my mother are better! "

"Shut up fool!"

"Shut up you clown!"

"Okay that's enough" said the two women separating the children.

"He started it!" Naruto and Sasuke replied at the same time, a fact that further upset them.

"Naruto-chan, you cannot force anyone to be your friend" Natsuko said calmly.

"And you Sasuke, if you don't want something say it politely" Mikoto scolded his son just as quiet.

The two kids were frustrated and looked at the floor apologizing. They did not speak to each other all the way, but occasionally looked with curiosity, bypassing the head in case of discovery. In turn, Natsuko and Mikoto chatted animatedly.

"How's your family, Mikoto-san?"

"They are fine thank you. Itachi has reached a high level, Sasuke wants to imitate him and my husband Fugaku is just as grumpy as always "Mikoto said making Natsuko chuckle gently. "How about yours?"

"Oh they are also fine. Konan is excited about origami, Yahiko-kun reads a lot and Naruto-chan says he wants to be Hokage ".

"What about Kei-kun?" The Uchiha inquired.

"Keima-san is worried about being a good father and a good sensei."

"Kei-kun worried?" Mikoto laughed imagining the scene. "Before he was quite cold, but since he knew you, he has changed," said wistfully.

"Do you miss the old days?" Natsuko said.

"Yes. I miss the missions, my teammates and my sensei "Mikoto said with a sad smile. "But on the other hand I'm glad I started a family."

"It's blessing to have children" Natsuko looked at Naruto fondly. "I hope to be doing a good job."

"Sure! Wherever she is, she is very grateful to you Natsuko-san "Mikoto said referring to Kushina.

"Thanks Mikoto-san" Natsuko smiled.

"We have arrived!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted. "Don't copy me!" They both said.

"There they go again," said Mikoto. "I wish you and Kei-kun had had another daughter to control those two."

"We would have liked, but with Konan-chan, Yahiko-kun and Naruto-chan we have enough children" Natsuko said.

"I see. Shall we go? "Mikoto said pointing to the entrance to the camp. "Get behind me, lest some lost kunai reaches us."

* * *

Within the camp in a clearing in a forest, a long struggle was taking place between Yahiko, Konan and Itachi against their master Keima. The three ten-year-old children were tired and panting, while their sensei was standing calmly with an indifferent expression.

Keima Yutaka was a man with short black hair and no bangs, and 1.80 meters tall. He had sharp features and rather slanted eyes rich amber colored. His outfit consisted of Konoha's typical flak jacket with gray shirt and pants. In his waist he carried a katana made of selenite, which gave it a silvery white glow, lightness and good chakra conductivity.

"Shit man!" Yahiko protested. "Sensei's sword is so annoying! No way to hit him. "

"Calm down Yahiko" Itachi said calmly. "The technique of Keima-sensei is not invincible. I think I know its weakness "said the Uchiha with his Sharingan activated.

"Already looking with your red eyes, what a relief" Yahiko said with obvious sarcasm.

"Yahiko" Konan elbowed him in the ribs. "What do you see, Itachi?" The orange-haired rolled his eyes.

"The Extensible sword technique taught to us by Keima-sensei has two weaknesses: the first is that the Chakra blade length is limited to ten meters, and the second weakness is that if your enemy gets past the first line of defense and run surrounding you, the risk of hurting yourself is very high "Itachi analyzed.

"True, but my father ... I mean sensei has managed to apply the Metal Ninjutsu to the chakra blade, making his sword extend for real. So his defense is better, because his sword move around him like a metal snake repelling any attack, "Konan added.

"It is as you say, but do not forget that we are three to one" Itachi said.

"Cut the smart chat!" Yahiko angrily interjected. Normally he was a humble and polite guy like Minato, but in battle became bossy. "Itachi stick to explain your plan of attack."

"Yes boss" Itachi replied wryly. He was the smartest and strongest of Team Keima, but did not like to be a leader and let his friend to do it instead. "Yahiko, how many times can you use your Shinra Tensei?"

"I've used it twice and my limit is three. So just one more time "Yahiko said.

"Okay. Konan how long can you distract sensei with your Kami Shuriken?"

"I can give you thirty seconds maximum" Konan said.

"Okay then, listen."

The three children put their heads together to establish the strategy to follow. Keima remained impassive, looking at his students intensely. "_These guys are fantastic. Their coordination and maturity are unbecoming of ten year olds. Definitely they will do great things_ "thought the man proudly.

"Perfect!" Yahiko said, because his role was crucial. "Hey Keima-sensei, you better get ready!" the boy said to his teacher and adoptive parent with the index finger extended, in a defiant gesture. Itachi smiled slightly and Konan shook her head in resignation.

"Come," Keima said and drew his katana again, letting loose a hand.

Immediately he stretched the edge of his sword with his Metal Ninjutsu and due to the high absorption of chakra of the weapon, the metal spread magnificently. Metal Ninjutsu addition allowed Keima to alter the physical properties of his sword with chakra, such as malleability, ductility, toughness and mechanical strength.

"Kami Shuriken! (Paper Shuriken) "Konan launched a barrage of paper weapons, forcing his father to move his Extensible Sword to surround his body and repel the projectiles. But the blue-haired girl used her chakra to control her shuriken and continue the attack.

Due to the attack coming in all directions, Keima spun his sword around him like a serpentine chain. The only weak point was on his head, which Itachi took advantage to use his kunai throwing technique to blind spot.

While distracted Konan distracted the attention, Itachi leapt into the air and threw two kunai horizontally above the hole of Keima's defense. Then the Uchiha threw two more kunai to beat the previous two and change their direction abruptly. The projectiles changed its trajectory and fell vertically towards Keima, who used his free hand to catch them in the air.

Then the shuriken rain of Konan stopped and Keima prepared to resume his attack, but Yahiko suddenly appeared below the extended katana of his teacher and came up with the palm extended "Shinra Tensei!" He said, and used his last reserves of chakra to push his master with gravity.

Keima was thrown to the ground hard, but he tried to get up at the time. But he felt in his neck three katanas edges forming a triangle intersecting. In the corners of the formation were Yahiko, Konan and Itachi, who held their swords in one hand.

"You pass" Keima said accepting defeat. "I was right to register you into Chuunin Exams."

"Yes sir!" The three children responded making a military salute.

"Nii-sama!" A child's voice cried.

"Nii-san!" Another voice seconded.

Naruto and Sasuke came running to their older brothers. The blonde hugged his tightly as Yahiko spun him in the air. Meanwhile the little raven greeted Itachi more composed.

"Hey Naruto-chan, don't forget me" Konan said smiling.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto hugged her too. "You know what? Today I helped Natsuko. The house almost burned, "said the blond, smiling proudly.

"What?" Keima asked with obvious concern, a gesture that contrasted with his previous coldness. "Naruto-kun, are you okay? Have you been hurt? "The man asked.

"I'm fine Keima. I protected Natsuko like a man. "

"Thank goodness ..." Keima sighed with relief. "Good work, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you! Ah yes, we brought you lunch. Where is Natsuko? "The boy looked around.

"Naruto-chan!" the blue-haired woman came running through the woods. Suddenly she stumbled and fell to the ground, her red glasses flying.

"Natsuko!" Keima used a Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) and went to help his wife. "You should not run that much, you fall very easily," he chided gently.

"Oh I'm sorry Keima-san. Naruto-chan started to run and I got really scared" she replied.

"Everything is fine," he reassured her fondly.

"Wow, I've never seen you so loving Kei-kun" Mikoto said with a look of curiosity in her eyes at the scene she was seeing.

"It's you" Keima replied icily, as if not happy to meet the Uchiha.

"I did not expect a reception so warm" Mikoto said likewise.

"Keima-san ..." Natsuko said sadly.

"Natsuko, take the kids" Keima asked. "This is going to be long."

"Without witnesses eh?" Mikoto said. "It seems you don't want to show your dark side to your family."

"I do not think you want to give a bad image in front of your children either," he said.

"You're right," admitted Mikoto. "Itachi!" She called his eldest son that came immediately.

"Yes mother?" The boy asked formally.

"Take your lunch and Sasuke's" Mikoto said smiling sweetly. "Take your brother and go forth to home. I have unfinished business "she looked at Keima in a tense manner.

"As you say, mother. Sasuke, we're leaving! "Itachi said clutching the hand of his brother.

"What about mother?" Sasuke asked.

"She'll come after" smiled the eldest.

Besides the Uchihas, Natsuko and her family were gone too. The two former members of Team Sakumo looked at each other coldly.

"It seems that you haven't forgiven me" Mikoto began.

"It's hard to forgive someone who tried to burn you".

"I told you I didn't do it on purpose. The Amaterasu is not easy to control you know? "

"I understand that, but what about the Tsukuyomi? I think that genjutsu needs lots of self-control ".

"They are two techniques very different. The Mangekyou Sharingan is very unstable, especially if newly awakened "explained the Uchiha. "Anyway, you should not have that knowledge of the Uchiha Clan. Because it's me, if not you'd be dead "Mikoto said with his Sharingan activated.

"Are you going to try to kill me again?" Keima asked. "Go on, I do not fear those red eyes of yours."

They stared at each other, not daring to take the lead. Since the death of Kushina neither had spoken again, because they blamed each other for not having prevented the tragedy.

"Let's stop this," asked Mikoto repentant and deactivated her Sharingan. "Kushina would not want to see us acting that way."

"I suppose you're right" Keima decided to lower the tension.

"Why did she die? Why such a good person had to leave so quickly? "Mikoto whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Kushina died saving her family and her village, even though it was not her birth place " Keima said leaning against a tree and pretending to be tough. "I do not know if I could do the same."

"I'm trying to do but every day I find it more difficult" Mikoto confessed. "The clan members are becoming increasingly agitated."

"Is there nothing you can do about it? You have to stop your husband before it's too late. We're not out of the disaster caused by the Kyubi like to face a coup of the Uchiha ".

"What else can I do? Being a woman, the whole clan expected me to obey and support my husband without protest. My only hope is that my children change this clan from the inside, "said the woman, yearning voice.

"As Itachi's sensei the only thing I can say is that he has potential to do anything. The same goes for Yahiko-kun and my daughter Konan. If they pass the exam, my work is finished "Keima said solemnly.

"Thanks for your work Kei-kun" thanked Mikoto.

"You're welcome. I felt indebted to Kushina and you. By the way who started calling me in that way? "He questioned.

"Kushina was, of course" Mikoto laughed. "She put everyone nicknames."

"I thought so" Keima smiled briefly and then separated from the tree with impassive face again. "Well Mikoto, it was a pleasure to see you again. I hope everything goes well " he reached his hand out to her.

"Sounds like a farewell" Mikoto said. "I wish that tragedy had never happened. If so, we would all be happy with our families, " the Uchiha shook hands with her former teammate. "Farewell, Keima".

"Goodbye, Mikoto".

The two looked at each other one last time and took different paths. That was the final farewell of the only members of Team Sakumo still alive.

* * *

Yahiko, Konan and Naruto walked alone through the village. Itachi and Sasuke had gone to the Uchiha compound, and Natsuko had some shopping to do. So the blonde was joined by his two brothers.

"Yay!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "I love being with you, nii-sama, nee-chan!"

"Oh how lovely you are!" Konan said hugging him tightly.

"Konan you can hurt him!" Yahiko said.

"Everything is okay nii-sama. Nee-chan would never hurt me. "

"That's it. You should have more confidence in me, "protested the blue-haired.

"Please forgive me. I'm just nervous about the test tomorrow "the orange-haired apologized.

"It's normal, I'm nervous as well" Konan said sympathetically. "But do not worry about it. We have Itachi in the team."

"Yes I know we have Super Sharingan with us" growled Yahiko.

"Do not get jealous again could you?" Konan asked. "Your stamina is greater than his and you are just as necessary. What I meant is that his calmness will be the key for victory. "

"Ha! I know Itachi better than you and I know of someone who makes him lose his mind "Yahiko scoffed.

"Seriously? Is it a girl?! "Konan said surprised.

"Yes," said Yahiko. "But it's a secret between guys that I cannot say."

"Never mind, I'll find out. Anyway I'm happy for him; I did not want him to stay alone. "

"Love is important in the world," said Yahiko. "It gives you strength to follow your dreams."

Konan looked ripe admired for his comment. She did not know why, but when they were alone her heart beat faster. Maybe it was not love but it was a very close feeling. She looked over to where Naruto was but did not see him.

"Yahiko, Naruto-chan is not!" She Said alarmed.

"What!?" Yahiko looked around. "Shit, let us part to look for him."

"Take a butterfly" Konan said creating a paper butterfly with her chakra. "If I find him first, I'll send another one".

"Okay" accepted Yahiko and ran off.

Konan ran like a soul chased by the devil in search of Naruto. She knew that the blonde was not her real brother, but she loved him as much or more than a biological sister. His innocence and joy should be preserved at all costs.

The blue-haired walked past an alley and saw some guys older than her bullying a child. That was Naruto.

"Hey boss, are you sure that Carrot will come?" one of the three thugs asked.

"That Namikaze is an arrogant, but if we mistreat his dear friend, he will not hesitate to come," said the leader. "But this brat neither screams nor cries. Come on, call your brother!" He said pushing down Naruto.

"Nii-sama will give you a beating" said the blond whose face was dirty.

"Nii-sama, nii-sama ... Why do you call him in that way? You don't share the same last name! "

"Natsuko said that blood does not make a family. No matter what you say, nii-sama is nii-sama! Idiot! "The child cried.

"Shut up brat!" The bully was about to hit him but Konan stood in the way.

"Leave him alone!" She said with a look of fury that would intimidate anyone.

"You're Konan" said the thug holding his fist. "What does a beauty like you interested by this miserable monster?"

"You are the only monster here" Konan replied coldly. "One who bullies a child is garbage".

"A cold girl, I like it" said the bully smiling in a perverted way. "Let's make a deal. If you kiss me we will not do anything to the brat. "

"Huh?" Konan was speechless and her eyes widened. Then she blushed violently. "A-a kiss is what adults do h-huh? Aren't we too young for that? "

"So old as to be a kunoichi and so young for other things" the bully shook his head resigned. "It's just a kiss, nothing serious."

"I will not" rejected her.

"Say what?"

"The lady has said no, you pork" said an arrogant voice behind him. Yahiko was holding his katana that was set before the bully from behind. "Are you deaf?"

"Namikaze" the bully recognized, fear in his voice. "B-boys get him!"

"Are you talking to your buddies?" Yahiko gestured to the other two thugs. "They are savouring the ground."

"D-damn"

"Let me tell you a little thing" Yahiko smiled and then looked at him terrifyingly. "If you disturb Naruto and Konan again you're dead" he said releasing the bully who ran away taking his peers. Yahiko sheathed his katana just before Naruto jumped to him.

"Nii-sama how cool you are!" he exclaimed happily. "Someday, I want to be like you."

"You will be stronger than me" Yahiko said smiling.

"Yahiko" Konan tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "This is for you" she kissed his cheek.

"W-What are you doing?" Yahiko blushed embarrassed. "Don't be corny!"

"Feel lucky. The only men who have received a kiss from me are my dad and Naruto-chan "said Konan also red.

"Nii-sama you have to marry nee-chan" Naruto intervened. "In Natsuko tales where the princess is saved by the hero, the two get married."

"I know a story better than those of Natsuko-san" Yahiko said.

"What?" The child asked. Natsuko works in a bookstore and is the most knowledgeable about it. "

"I'll tell you tonight" Yahiko said smiling mysteriously.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Natsuko cried heartbroken after learning of the issue with the bullies, and all the other members of the family calmed her. Just before bedtime, Yahiko entered the room to tell the story he promised to Naruto.

"A long time ago in a place called Konoha; a huge nine-tailed fox appeared destroying everything. An evil masked person controlled it and the animal had to obey. The fox spat fire and moved its tails to crush its surroundings, but when all seemed lost a man of blond hair and blue eyes appeared as a yellow flash. The man's name was Minato and by his power he teleported with the fox away from Konoha. There, he met princess Kushina of red hair and gray-blue eyes, and their two children. Together they stopped the fox sealing it in the body of his youngest son and the eldest son was told to help his brother to help bring peace to the world "narrated Yahiko.

"What happened to the hero Minato and Princess Kushina?"

"They died" Yahiko said sadly.

"No!" Naruto protested.

"But they were heroes."

"Hey nii-sama" Naruto said. "You will never hate me right?"

"Of course not," said Yahiko.

"And will you be with me forever?"

"Of course."

* * *

In the present

Naruto, of seventeen, was lying on the ground of the training camp. His eyes were closed and tears poured nonstop. His memory had been restored and he recalled his past, that was not so bad after all because he had a family. When he opened his eyes, there was his beloved big brother.

"Nii-sama" he asked softly. "It's you?"

"So I am, Naruto" Yahiko smiled.

"You idiot!" The blonde hit his brother in the stomach, suddenly pulling the air from his lungs.

"_I feel that punch was for Dad. Mom would simply be embraced _"Yahiko thought slowly rising.

"What kind of brother are you!?" The blond scolded giving the orange-haired shots without putting much force. "Yesterday I saw you and you just said 'hello', today we fight and you stab me mercilessly. Now I submit to a memory recovery session memory. Why did you do that? "

"It was to add mystery and drama to the story" Yahiko tried to downplay.

"Bullshit!" Naruto turned annoyed.

"Don't be angry, man! Konan, tell him to forgive me "Yahiko ordered.

"I warned you that he would be angry" the blue-haired intervened. "Naruto, do you remember me?"

"Nee-chan?" The blond put a very comical expression and began to mourn as a baby. "I've missed you!" He said running into her arms.

"Do not say that because ... I will also cry!" Konan imitated Naruto.

"Damn whiners!" Yahiko protested looking away. He could see that even Sakura was crying silently. "That's the reason why we are considered a bunch of hippies in other countries. So many flowers and trees turn us sentimental. "

"I'm so happy ..." Naruto wiped the tears. "Then nii-sama, why did you come back with a layer of Akatsuki?"

"This? It is a business gift. "

"So you were with them. Why? "

"Hey let's better eat something first. You have the Kyubi to heal you, but I am a mere human "Yahiko said. "I'll tell you everything: your origins, my plans and your participation in them" the young man smirked.

End Chapter

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Hi everybody. Naruto finally regains his memory. I know that I said this was the last chapter of this arc but I miscalculated the length. **

**Thanks again for following my story. Any review or favorite or follower is welcome. See you ****next time.**


	6. Power, ideals and friends

Chapter 5 – Power, ideals and friends

Naruto and Sakura left the training camp after having successfully passed the examination. Both Yahiko and Konan were very satisfied by the teamwork of the two ninjas of old Team Seven, as well as their skills in single combat. Right now the four walked to the Uzumaki compound.

Naruto did not know how to feel about his brother Yahiko. It was true that he had restored his memories, but appearing so suddenly and saying he had a lot to do, was simply absurd. And Yahiko belonged to Akatsuki, the criminal organization that sought to extract the Kyubi from within him and use it for a purpose yet unknown.

Sakura was shocked by the revelation that Naruto had an older brother. The resemblance was subtle: they shared the blue eyes and spiky hairstyle. But the shape of their faces was different, since Naruto was more rounded while Yahiko was more elongated.

While thinking of their things, Yahiko and Konan led them through a wooded area northeast of Konoha from where the Hokage monuments could be seen. A road crossed the place and carried what appeared to be the site of a clan of the Hidden Village. The entrance of the compound had drawn a symbol: it was a red circle with a spiral in the center.

"What is this symbol?" Naruto asked curiously.

"As you know, every clan has a symbol that represents it. This is the symbol of our clan, the Uzumaki Clan "Yahiko said proudly.

"Now I get it!" Sakura said. "This symbol is in the uniform of Konoha" said pointing to the vests Yahiko and Konan wore.

"You're very observant, Sakura" the blue-haired woman praised her. "Clearly, the smartest in teams are always girls."

"_Damn. Why do they always play the know-it-all_ "mentally protested the two brothers.

"Um, we'd better enter" Yahiko said.

The orange-haired showed what was left of the Uzumaki compound: a crumbling library, a strange temple that Yahiko said it contained masks and a single house. Naruto felt sad after watching that everything was so abandoned and that the place had lost its splendor.

"Do not worry Naruto" Yahiko comforted him with a hand on his shoulder. "Someday we'll rebuild this site. Maybe we cannot achieve much, but we'll try. "

"Nii-sama ..." Naruto looked at him a moment, then smiled. "We will, ttebayo!"

"Ttebayo? Do not tell me you've inherited that too "Yahiko put his hand to his forehead in a gesture of resignation. "It's like seeing mom again."

"Say what?" Naruto questioned.

"It's nothing, nothing I say!" Yahiko diverted the attention. "Let's enter home."

The four entered the house. While Naruto and Sakura were sitting on a couch, Konan retreated to have a shower and change clothes, and Yahiko began preparing dinner. In the process of cooking some carrots and potatoes to make mashed carrots, the Namikaze began to reflect.

Yahiko did not know how to act in front of his brother. Naruto had not rejected him despite having returned after more than nine years of absence. Naruto was bothered a bit but not for long. Furthermore, Yahiko would charge him with many responsibilities and maybe he did not want. Without Naruto, all the efforts of Minato, Kushina and Yahiko would have been in vain.

After twenty minutes of cooking, Yahiko announced that the dinner was ready and the only thing to do was only setting the table. Naruto and Sakura offered help but were turned down politely by Konan. The blue-haired took care of it since she had already changed her clothes. Now she was wearing a smooth white blouse and a blue skirt. The young woman did the chore while Yahiko brought the pot filled to the top with mashed carrots.

"You've done too much food" criticized Konan.

"What!? It is a normal serving "Yahiko said.

"It's normal if you're a monster" Konan retorted sarcastically.

"Bah, whatever!"

Naruto and Sakura laughed by the relationship of the two elders, which embarrassed Yahiko and Konan. The orange-haired quickly denied they were dating, which caused a trace of sadness in the eyes of the blue-haired. Sakura noticed the detail but said nothing. With dinner finished, Yahiko spoke.

"Well, Naruto" the blond looked at his brother expectantly. "I'll tell you everything."

"We'll leave you alone," said Konan and retired to the kitchen with Sakura.

Yahiko stood up and led his brother to the ruins of the library. It was night and the moon was already in crescent phase. Naruto walked without saying anything, which was rare in him that never shut up. They reached the abandoned building, entered the compound and walked a secret entrance.

"Welcome to the remains of the Uzumaki Library" Yahiko said while he unlocked the Large Scale Closing Seal maintaining the entry closed.

"What's here?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Oh well on this floor there is a lot of history books, as the Uzumaki Clan was an expert in the field" Yahiko muttered as he finished the handseals to open the hatch. He took a piece of wood of the Storage Seals and wrapped a different Seal. Applying chakra at the piece of wood, its end was lit with a flame.

"How do you do that?" Naruto asked astonished.

"It's an Elemental Seal, which keeps a sample of chakra of a Nature Tranformation to use as you wish. I've learned to channel it into objects using Chakra Flow "Yahiko said.

"Ahhh" Naruto answered vaguely.

"You did not understand a single word, did you?" Asked Yahiko and his younger brother shook his head. "Being in this town has made you stupid. Why I had to leave you? "The orange-haired began to grumble like an old man.

"Nii-sama you have changed" Naruto observed. "You used to love Konoha".

"What? Do not get me wrong I don't hate this place. It's just that things could have been done better, to create more capable shinobi. Your generation must change that. "

"I see," Naruto smiled.

"Let's just enter!" Yahiko responded uncomfortable at being read so easily.

They went through the trapdoor and walked down some stone steps leading to a large study room. The room was full of shelves with scrolls everywhere and there was a table in the center. At the bottom was a mural with representations of history. Yahiko went to a shelf and pulled out a huge roll of parchment.

"Look Naruto" said the elder brother showing the document. "This is the genealogy of our clan. All names of the Uzumaki that have existed are recorded here. "

"Our names are too?" Naruto looked at the family in search of his name. He found it in the end. "Naruto Uzumaki ... Yours is also here! And our parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. "

Naruto froze. According to the story of his brother, Minato and Kushina were the names of the heroes who had saved Konoha from Kyubi. And the history of Konoha said, the Yondaime Hokage saved the village. Uniting both versions…

"No way ..." he murmured totally speechless. "Then my father was the Fourth Hokage? My hero, my role model, has always been my own father? "

"So it is Naruto" Yahiko confirmed.

"Haha, hahaha, HOW HAPPY I AM!" the blonde said in a burst of joy, bringing a happy smile on Yahiko's face. "That means I'm not a failure. If I'm the son of a Hokage, I'm the best in the world. Is not that true, ttebayo? "

"Don't be arrogant!" Yahiko gave him a smack on his head. "You are similar to mom, who was a great kunoichi, but had to work hard to be that great. Just like me. "

"Mom? What was she like? "Naruto wanted to know.

"Here I have a picture of her" Yahiko said and took a photograph of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family. Minato and Kushina were there, and also the orange-haired.

"What a beautiful mother I had! I love her hair. It's so red and shiny ... "said the blonde.

"Yes it was" Yahiko said wistfully at first. Then his face darkened. "Listen to me Naruto. Dad and mom died to save the village and us, their children. That night, the Kyubi Attack was not an accident but it was caused by someone ".

"What? What kind of person would do that? "The blonde asked.

"His name is Madara Uchiha and he is Akatsuki's leader. As to whether he is a person or not, I have my doubts. If anything characterizes him is his ability to destroy and corrupt everything he touches. In other words, he is Chaos "Yahiko responded with hate.

"Chaos?"

"Look Naruto, approach the mural" asked the orange-haired.

The blonde approached the mural that was in the room. In one part of it were represented the Nine Biju Guardians. Each had written under them a kanji symbolizing its divine attribute, namely Wind, Death, Water, Life, Balance, Lightning, Ice, Earth and Fire.

"Hey that's the Kyubi!" Naruto looked to a huge orange fox that had nine tails and red crimson eyes.

"So, this mural depicts the Origin of the World. These nine are the original bijus "Yahiko explained.

"Original?"

Yahiko decided to tell his brother the truth about the world, which existed long before the shinobi and Rikudo Sennin. He also spoke of his ancestors of the Uzumaki Clan, and his expertise in history and Fuinjutsu.

"So we don't have a Kekkei Genkai? Something like an orange Sharingan that can shoot lightning from the eyes "Naruto let his imagination run free.

"The Fuinjutsu is better than those crappy eyes that bleed endlessly and leave you blind" Yahiko said. "Imagine the Fuinjutsu as a form of magic. If you know the nature of something and you write it in words, that something can be used to your advantage. Of course, you need a sample of what you want to master before doing anything "said the orange-haired.

"If you explain it all at once I won't understand," said Naruto.

"Looks like your training with Jiraiya definitely turned you into an idiot" Yahiko sighed resignedly. "What did you learn from that Pervy Sage?"

"He taught me to distinguish between a nice girl and a hot girl " replied the blonde.

"Oh that's good! You will know to choose between an ugly girl and an attractive one" Yahiko said sarcastically. "I do not care about that topic! What I want to know is about the power that you hid in our duel. "

"I don't know what you mean" Naruto tried to hide.

"I speak of your Sage Mode" Yahiko said seriously. "Why did you hide it?"

"It is a power that can kill a normal person. I would not use it unless someone threatened to hurt people, "said Naruto.

"That way of thinking is very noble, but childish. A ninja sometimes has to kill one to save many "Yahiko said.

"I think you need to talk rather than kill."

"There are people you can't talk with, and Madara Uchiha is one of them. You cannot change every people in the world. "

"How bad he is?" Naruto questioned.

"He is the enemy of the world. He aims to revive the Juubi and therefore needs to capture the Nine Bijus. Only Gaara, Killer Bee and you are left" Yahiko explained.

"Is that why you joined Akatsuki? To find out their plans? "

"That's not is not the only reason. Look at this part of the mural now "

The next part of the mural illustrated a huge cyclops, with ten tails and whose eye was made by a pupil and three concentric circles with three tomoe (**A/N: the commas of the the Sharingan**) each. Under his figure was a kanji, meaning 'Chaos'.

"This is the Demon of Chaos, which absorbed the Nine Biju Guardians and became the Juubi" Yahiko said. "And now look at the last two parts."

In the third picture of the wall, there was a silhouette of a man whose eyes were purple, with a pattern of concentric circles as the Juubi. He wore ninja armor, a high-collared coat, and a necklace of magatama (**A/N similar to tomoe but slightly larger**). As weapons, he had a katana and a monk staff. In the picture he also appeared before the cyclops.

"This man is the Rikudo Sennin, who faced and defeated Juubi. The Rikudo Sennin was born with the Rinnegan, blessed eyes gave him by the Gods "Yahiko said.

In the fourth and final vignette the Rikudo Sennin and the current Nine Bijus were portrayed.

"Let me see if I understand. The Bijus, as Kyubi, existed from the beginning then switched to what we now know is not it? "Naruto summarized.

"Is that all you want to know?"

"Yes" said the blonde. "I just want you to tell me what I have to do with this."

"Very well then I'll tell you. Like I said, Madara wants to revive the Juubi. But today there is no other Rikudo Sennin and somehow the Biju Guardians have resurfaced to save the world. "

"Kyubi is a Biju Guardian?" Naruto questioned. "He never said anything."

"Mmm ... I do not know how the mind of a Biju works but he may have lost his memories. Well do not worry about that now. What you have to do now is run the Operation Join Jinchurikis Together "Yahiko said.

"The what?"

"The research operation to join all the new generation Jinchurikis and create an organization called Jinchuriki Guardians. They are all young people of more or less your age. They represent the major groups of warriors on the continent: we have a kunoichi from Kumo, two ninja twins from Kiri, a miko (**A/N: priestess**) from Neko Forest, a monk from Mount Saru and a samurai girl of the Land of the Moon. Gaara and Bee are included ".

"What about me?"

"You are too. You will be the leader of this organization and you will be the one to bring peace to the world, "said Yahiko.

Naruto's eyes widened. On one side he was happy to be the leader of a team of other Jinchurikis like him, and the possibility of being recognized worldwide. But then he realized that it was too much responsibility for him. And he had to bring Sasuke back first.

"Nii-sama I don't want to do it" Naruto apologized.

"What?" Yahiko looked at him with surprise. "What did you say?"

"I said that I cannot do that. Gaara can do it better so ask him or anyone else " replied Naruto.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" Yahiko grabbed Naruto by his jacket. "Are you aware of the situation?! The world we know is in danger and you are not going to save it! Our parents died believing in you! Keima-san and Natsuko-san took care of you though that implied hatred of the entire village! EVEN I INFILTRATED AKATSUKI TO HELP YOU! "

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME, HUH?" Naruto said. "You left me and made me believe that I was all alone! I almost become a being full of hate! And why? Because you adults didn't do your work properly. "

Yahiko then realized that he had said something like that to Jiraiya yesterday. He was not being fair to his younger brother. Naruto was left in order to protect him, but maybe Yahiko should have stayed. In the end he was not so different from Itachi. Yahiko released his brother.

"Forgive me, Naruto. I just wanted to keep the promise I made to mom and dad to help you protect the world. Maybe we have been demanding you too much" Yahiko apologized.

"Nii-sama I ..." Naruto did not know what to say. His brother had a great responsibility with him. "Not that I don't want to save the world. But if I cannot save a friend, there's no way to save the world. "

"Yes, you can" Yahiko said. "If anything characterizes the Uzumaki and Konoha is that our Will of Fire is unquenchable. And I believe in you. "

Naruto was speechless. It was not the first time someone recognized his existence, but that his own older brother said so after so long did the blonde feel filled with happiness. Suddenly he hugged his brother tightly. Yahiko was about to protest but did not. After a few seconds, the two brothers separated.

"Well, then you agree to help me with my plan?" Yahiko asked.

"Okay, but first I must find Sasuke. When I know that he comes to Konoha I'll help you again. "

"I assume you mean your friend Sasuke Uchiha" Yahiko said and then he had an idea. "Sasuke is in Kumogakure with the Jinchuriki of Lightning, who has sealed within her Rokubi or Six Tailed Weasel. She is seventeen and is called Rin Yotsuki. She is the adopted daughter of the Yondaime Raikage A ".

"Sasuke is there? Why? " Naruto asked.

"I do not know! You'll have to ask your friend when you see him "said Yahiko.

"Very well then. Let's go to Kumo soon "Naruto determined.

* * *

Sakura and Konan were in the kitchen washing the dishes, because Yahiko had made dinner. To make it faster, they divided the work between wash and dry and so it took only ten minutes to do so. Seeing that the boys took their time, the two stayed in the kitchen to talk.

"Sakura would you like to drink something?" Konan offered, taking out a bottle of green tea.

"Oh yes, thank you" Sakura agreed.

"Well Sakura as you know I have been long outside Konoha. Do you mind telling me how Naruto's been doing? "The blue-haired asked.

"Sure, but first, what is your relationship with him?" The pink-haired asked.

"I'm his adoptive sister" said Konan. "As you know, he was orphaned soon. So my parents, who were friends of his, took care of him and his older brother Yahiko ".

"Wow" Sakura muttered. "I knew nothing about it. Well I'll tell what I know about Naruto's life until now. "

Sakura narrated all the events of her life as a ninja: graduation from the Academy, the formation of Team Seven, the mission to the Land of Waves, the Chuunin Exams interrupted by Orochimaru and Suna, the search for Tsunade and Sasuke's defection.

"After that Naruto went with Jiraiya-sama to train and I stayed here as a student of Tsunade" finished telling the pink-haired.

"Oh my goodness" Konan whispered. "You are very young but you've been through a lot."

"Sometimes I look back and those memories seem of another life" Sakura said. "Since I turned eighteen, I' feel like an old woman" Sakura laughed.

"So what am I? A super old woman?" Konan joked.

"Konan-san, can I ask you something?" The pink-haired asked in a cautious tone. "If you do not mind, what made you leave Konoha?"

The radiant look Konan had until now darkened. Her nine years of infiltration in Akatsuki were desperate and full of pain and fear. That was a very deep wound that would take long to heal. The young woman looked at Sakura and decided to tell part of the truth.

"I was a member of ANBU at thirteen with Yahiko and another companion. My parents had died because of a kidnapping that went under and I had nobody except my two friends and Naruto. Once under the orders of the Sandaime, the Uchiha Clan Massacre occurred and we discovered that someone was behind it. "

"Wait a minute. According to Sasuke, it was his older brother who murdered his own clan. Is it possible not that...? "Sakura was speechless.

"Itachi Uchiha was my other teammate" Konan revealed. "But he alone could not have killed so many Uchihas. There was another murderer that night and that was Madara Uchiha ".

"One of the Founders?"

"Somehow he survived until today. Anyway, after that tragedy, the Sandaime sent us to infiltrate the organization that Madara led: Akatsuki. Yahiko and I have been there since then. "

"Why the Sandaime would send two youths of thirteen to a place so dangerous?" Sakura questioned horrified.

"He did not want to, but Yahiko insisted on taking the mission and I wanted to help. For that reason we had to do it. "

"I still do not understand it."

Sakura shook her head and began to mourn because the information given was overwhelming. She was still very young and the hardness of the ninja world was much greater than expected. Right now she felt frail and helpless, as her experiences as kunoichi were ridiculous.

Konan decided to embrace the pink-haired girl to comfort her. She had already experienced what Sakura felt, and it was best to calm her with physical contact. Gently she released the girl.

"Thanks Konan-san I feel better" Sakura said.

"Okay," said Konan. "If I told you this is because I believe that you can help Naruto".

"Help him for what?"

"To bring peace to the world," Yahiko Namikaze said appearing suddenly.

* * *

Yahiko and Naruto had returned a couple of minutes earlier, in time to see Sakura mourn and be comforted by Konan. At that time the orange haired decided to include Sakura in his project for peace.

"What's that thing of peace?" Sakura asked.

"Come on Naruto, tell her what you know" Yahiko ordered.

"Nii-sama, why?" Naruto replied. "I will not involve her."

"She is a kunoichi and she can assimilate it. The world is on the brink of chaos and we are all involved. So come on".

"Okay," the blonde reluctantly agreed.

Naruto summed up the situation. He told about his origin and his status as Jinchuriki. Sakura listened in silence, and said nothing for a while. Naruto waited tensely for the answer of the girl.

"Now everything fits" Sakura said. "Now I understand your ridiculously large amount of chakra and stamina, and your speedy recovery."

"So you don't hate me for being a Jinchuriki?"

"On the contrary" Sakura refused. "I admire you for being able to hold your mind so easily."

"Sakura-chan" Naruto looked at the pink-haired with infinite love. She looked away completely red.

"Okay young lovers stop right there" Yahiko angrily cut. "We have unfinished business."

"Nii-sama now I hate you for interrupting the moment," said Naruto.

"You'll overcome it" said Yahiko carefree and then turned to the pink-haired. "Listen Sakura, Naruto is the key to peace. My parents decided it at the time of sealing the Kyuubi inside him and I am his guide. But he also needs companions, so are you ready to be my sister-in-l ... I mean part of my project? "Yahiko asked.

"_Why does it sound like a priest marrying two people_?" Konan thought.

"I'm ready" said Sakura.

"Perfect!" Yahiko said. Then he prepared a blackboard with a world map and nine Jinchuriki pictures. "Pay attention please. The base of my plan is to form an organization of these people. The first objective is a Kumo kunoichi named Rin Yotsuki "exposed the orange-haired emanating leadership.

"One question," Sakura interrupted.

"First rule of interacting with Yahiko Namikaze: Never interrupt me" said the young man. "But as you are a rookie, I'll let it this time. Speak ".

"What is my role?" Sakura inquired.

"You'll be the doctor of the group" Yahiko said. "I need a specialist who'll be tasked with monitoring the health of the Jinchurikis. They will participate in several fights and will have to be healed. I also want to know how exactly a Jinchuriki works ".

"Erm nii-sama we are not strange creatures from another world" Naruto said smiling nervously.

"I feel quite intrigued about you" Yahiko said grinning. "But before we do that we must resolve the issue of Sasuke."

"What issue...?" Sakura started.

"Itachi! I know you've been there all this time so come down! "Yahiko called.

Footsteps coming from upstairs could be heard and soon after a figure appeared in the door leading to the stairs. This was Uchiha Itachi, who wore a black high-collared shirt and black pants to match. When he entered the room, his face was impassive.

"It's been a while, Naruto-kun" was his greeting.

"Itachi Uchiha ..." Naruto was shocked at first and then glared at him in fury. "I'm taking you to Sasuke to let him take revenge."

"That will not be necessary," said Itachi. "As you are going to Kumo, I want you to bring me my stupid little brother."

"Don't you dare to belittle him!" Naruto yelled but Yahiko stopped him.

"Wait," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's ours."

"What! Nii-sama, this guy is a murderer. "

"Itachi is a ninja like no other, accomplishing any mission no matter how much it hurts! So do not talk without knowing "Yahiko scolded him severely.

"Let him speak Yahiko" Itachi asked. "I quit my honor that night and assumed the role of villain."

"Wait what is all about here?" Questioned the blonde confused.

"Naruto, you've met Itachi for a while don't you remember?" Yahiko said.

The blonde looked at Itachi and recalled that he was friends with his brother. He also recalled that he once saw him with Sasuke on his shoulders and how good he was with him. All that conflicted with what was said by Sasuke himself.

"Why did you kill your family?"

"Okay, I'll tell you but never reveal this to Sasuke or anyone of Konoha" said Itachi. Then he began the talk "The Uchiha Clan has always been characterized by the Curse of Hatred that has existed for a long time. Hate is the most powerful weapon for us and it empowers us. The trouble is that we can become dark and ruthless beings. " Itachi took a breath and continued. "The years of domination of the Senju Clan over the Uchiha Clan caused an intense hatred of the second to the first, which led to a coup attempt."

"Wait a moment Itachi-san. Wasn't it supposed that both clans were allies? "Sakura spoke.

"You must be Sakura Haruno right? I had heard that you were very smart and seems to be true "praised Itachi and then answered her question. "The two clans were enemies for a long time. After they allied and formed Konoha, but the Senjus were the governors. If the Uchiha had put aside their pride and had accepted that fact, everything would have been fine. But as I said, there was an attempted revolt. "

"Can it be that you stopped it?" Sakura asked again.

"Yes, but I had to take drastic measures. I murdered my parents, cousins, close and relatives ... All for peace. The only one that I could not kill was my dear brother Sasuke. I told him to hate me and cling to life, to gain power and take revenge on me "Itachi said with pain in his face.

"THAT'S WRONG!" Naruto yelled, silencing everyone. "Who ordered you to do that?! This ninja world is wrong! Why does it have to be this way? I hate this! "Naruto said helplessly. Then his brother put his hand on his shoulder.

"Then change it" Yahiko said. "Learn to use the power given to you and show us all that we are wrong and change the rules of the game".

"Nii-sama ..."

"Naruto-kun, I did not know you were so noble. Some will call you stupid, others will support you wholeheartedly. What you have to do is to never forget your ideals "Itachi said.

"Itachi ..."

"Naruto-chan, it seems that my companions were left with the best quotes. So as your adoptive sister I tell you not to do everything yourself and surround yourself with good friends, "said Konan.

"Nee-chan too ..." Naruto looked at them and made a decision. "Itachi, I'm sorry I judged you without knowing. I'll bring Sasuke before you, and you will do what you want with him. I'll be there for my best friend in any case, "said the blonde.

"Very well! Naruto, Sakura and hopefully also Sasuke. Inherit our will and fulfill the mission of changing the ninja world "Yahiko said solemnly.

"Yes!" Naruto and Sakura responded at once. Everything would change in their lives, and maybe Sasuke would help.

End Chapter

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Hello everyone. This chapter ends the first arc of the story. The arc is called 'The Lost Brother' and contains the prologue and chapters 1 to 5. I hope you liked it, because more arcs are coming.**

**By the way I am changing the rating from T to M, because I want to reach more adult people (if someone younger wants to read this they are welcome). Also I will edit the Summary to summarize the argument better.**

**Thanks again for following my story. Any review or favorite or follower is welcome. ****Until next time.**


	7. Trip to Kumo

Chapter 6 - Trip to Kumo

The alarm rang incessantly, forcing Naruto to get up very lazily. He did daily routines like showering and breakfast, and then got dressed slowly. As always, he put on boxers with orange flames ornaments, orange pants, a fishnet shirt and his appreciated orange and black jacket.

Naruto looked in the mirror and tried unsuccessfully combing his hair a bit. Then he looked the whisker marks on his face and gave a sigh of resignation. According to his brother Yahiko, its appearance was similar to that of his father Minato but Naruto thought was more attractive than he himself.

The blond shook his head and spoke words of encouragement. "You are Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. You are the best ninja in the world so get out there and prove your worth "he said and to back up his words, Naruto tightened his ninja band. Then he took a backpack beside him and left his room.

Naruto looked at his small apartment for the last time, for as soon as he returned from Kumo he would move to the Uzumaki compound, right in front of his brother. After a few minutes, Naruto left the house to go to the meeting place with Sakura and Yahiko established last night. Both were waiting in front of the Hokage's office, a red tower with the kanji 'Fire' in its facade.

"Good morning, Naruto" Sakura greeted him with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Hey Sakura-chan" greeted the blond. "The truth is that I slept very well after two nights without being able to do it."

"Glad" said Sakura.

"You will speak later" Yahiko cut severely. "We have a very tight timetable, as we have a month to gather all the Jinchurikis. Today is April 3rd so we have a margin of twenty-seven days left "he said with exaggerated accuracy.

"Nii-sama, don't you think you're a little hasty? Who cares that we lose a little time? "The blonde asked calmly.

"It's very important not to lose tine!" Yahiko said. "I see that you're somebody who improvises on the fly. But I am of those who calculate everything in detail, and usually people like you ruin my plans. "

"Yahiko-san, you've lost thirty-five seconds, two tenths exactly in your previous comment. Is not it too much? "Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Right in the face!" Naruto exclaimed and slammed his hand with his partner.

"Damn brash youngsters" Yahiko muttered turning away in disgust. Then he entered the building.

Naruto and Sakura followed satisfied by silencing him. Both were accustomed to the delay of his sensei Kakashi and that was something that would never change, much as they had a new captain. Now at last, the two young and Yahiko entered Tsunade's office. Inside were also Shizune, Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei, why are you both here?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"I come to say goodbye, boy" Jiraiya answered first. "I'm going away again, to gather information."

"I hope you don't ever spy on women in the bathroom" Naruto said warily.

"Rest assured, though it's not a bad idea ..." Jiraiya felt the glare of Tsunade and rectified immediately. "Um, I'm a very serious ninja when I want."

"_Yeah sure, liar_" thought everyone there.

"Well, and you ... what are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura inquired.

"Well, as you already seem to have grown up and that you will not be in my charge more, I come to say goodbye" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei ..." Sakura said empathically.

"No problem Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly. "We will take care of ourselves, ttebayo!" He said.

"I see," said the masked Jounin smiling. "There was something else I wanted to ask you, Naruto".

"Oh yeah? Tell me ".

"Convince Sasuke to come back. At the bottom of his heart dwells a good guy, and a he is a student very dear to me "said Kakashi.

"Have you come back with your favoritism?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. All three members of Team Seven are very important to me, "said the silver-haired.

"It was a joke!" Naruto said and smiled.

"We will handle that stubborn of Sasuke" Sakura seconded.

"Alright guys, that's the spirit!" Tsunade exclaimed enthusiastically. "Now I will give the details of your mission. Shizune, hand me the information "the Hokage asked her assistant.

"Here you are, Tsunade-sama" the brunette said with her usual formality.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. Yahiko Namikaze "Tsunade named the three ninjas who stiffed. "Your mission is to go and convince the Raikage of Kumo that he allows you to take his daughter and Sasuke. You, Yahiko, will be the leader on this occasion and I hope you do well because it's your first mission in a long time. "

"Yes, Tsunade-obaa-san!" The orange-haired replied. "Well guys we're going."

"Wait a minute" Tsunade asked and gave him a letter. "It's a letter to the Raikage, to recommend you".

"I don't need that," said Yahiko self tone. "I have his permission to ..."

"Don't lie! Konan has already told me what happened to you last year in Kumo "Tsunade said.

"She snitched!" Yahiko protested.

"She's the only responsible person in your team. Itachi and you are foolish and take cognizance that not everything goes as you want. Your problems with your brothers demonstrate it "Tsunade sternly admonished him.

Yahiko was going to retort, but his godmother gave him a glare with her brown eyes full of determination, and the boy decided to shut up. Tsunade had never acted as a godmother before, but Yahiko knew that contradict her was synonymous of severe punishment. Her reputation as a ruthless woman was known worldwide.

Nothing more to say, Yahiko, Naruto and Sakura left Konoha on their way to Kumo.

* * *

The trip's first day was very quiet. The three ninjas were advancing rapidly through the Fire Country's forests, and they had no incident. Gradually the morning gave way to afternoon and then night came. Yahiko gave the order to camp in a forest clearing. Using his Storage Seals, he made two tents appear.

"That's amazing Nii-sama! These beautiful pieces of paper are very useful "Naruto said, impressed.

"Don't you dare call them that" Yahiko said irritably. "They are called Seals, you know?"

"I think they are beautiful pieces of paper" Naruto said again and began preparing a bonfire.

"No way" Yahiko said resignedly. "Hey Sakura, how do you deal with him?" he asked the girl.

"You have two ways: either try to ignore it or distract him with a secret technique. And if he gets too annoying, just hit him "said Sakura. "Basically he's like a child."

"I see, he's definitely hopeless" Yahiko lamented.

"Do not say that Yahiko-san. When fighting, he becomes very smart. Naruto is a great person "Sakura said looking at the blonde fondly.

"What are your feelings for my brother?" The orange haired asked very directly.

"W-what?" Sakura said blushing.

"You heard me. How do you feel about him? "

"Well I ... At first, I was very cruel with because I used to be an unbearable Sasuke fangirl. But eventually he proved his worth and earned my friendship. Right now I admire him a lot. "

"Now everything fits" Yahiko said smirking. "_The relationship of mom and dad also started in the bad way, but when he rescued her from these types of Kumo, she fell in love_." He thought.

Sakura said nothing more and looked at Yahiko curiously. He seemed to be a very strict guy, but deep down he adored his younger brother. What puzzled Sakura was his relationship with Konan. Sometimes he seemed to love her, others he didn't. What was clear was that their bond was very strong.

"Well, Naruto! I want to show you something "Yahiko said.

"But nii-sama, I'm trying to make a fire" Naruto replied.

"Are you still doing so? Let me do it "Yahiko used a Fire Elemental Seal to light the bonfire. "That is already prepared. Now take this. "

Yahiko drew a kunai from the Storage Seals, which had three blades and was equal to those used for the Hiraishin no Jutsu. But instead of having wrapped a marker to perform the technique, in its handle was a green Seal that had the word 'Wind' in it.

"What a weird kunai!" Naruto said with surprise at the weapon. After examining it, he decided to wield the weapon. "Mmm ... it feels heavier than a normal one."

"True, but its three blades make it more deadly" Yahiko said. "This is an equal kunai as the ones used by our father Minato. It is your inheritance. "

"Really? Did they do this for me? "The blonde asked with surprise.

"Sorry Yahiko-san" Sakura spoke. "That kunai, is it not to perform the Hiraishin no Jutsu of Yondaime Hokage-sama?"

"Originally, yes, and in fact I know how to use that technique" Yahiko said.

"Really? Jiraiya-sensei told me that this technique was very difficult to learn, "said Naruto.

"The truth is that I can only use it for emergency transport and infiltration" confessed the orange-haired. "But you, you're going to use it to fight."

"I don't need a weapon because I have the Rasengan" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, a ninja must have several resources and has to keep his best techniques for major fights. You can't always depend on the Rasengan "Yahiko said.

"But just a kunai just doesn't give much advantage" Naruto said puzzled.

"That's why it has wrapped a Wind Elemental Seal" replied the Namikaze pointing at the handle. "With channeling normal chakra, the Seal will automatically convert it into Wind Chakra to increase its reach and cutting power. Try "Yahiko encouraged.

"Okay!"

Naruto grabbed the kunai with his right hand and closed his eyes. He imagined his chakra as the blade of the weapon and then a gust of wind covered his kunai. He could not lengthen the blade too much but it was enough to double its length. Happy with the result, Naruto cut a tree with his kunai in half.

"Nii-sama, did you see that? I'm great! "Said the blonde but Yahiko and Sakura had paled. "What's wrong, ttebayo?"

"Little brother, you just made the biggest crime of Konoha: herbicidium" Yahiko said.

"How could you kill that poor tree?" Sakura said horrified.

"Oh no! Sorry sir tree! "Naruto apologized.

"Well put that aside. Naruto, I never thought you had that bad Chakra Control "the orange-haired said. "You've spent a lot of chakra to cut a tree. You'll have to improve. "

"Yes sir!"

"Okay. Come now go to sleep because we will leave the Land of Fire "said the elder.

Naruto and Sakura got into their tents, while Yahiko stayed up. He displayed a large scroll and examined it carefully. It was a Seal for dividing large amounts of chakra in two parts. He was going to need it to modify the Eight Trigrams Seal of the Rokubi Jinchuriki.

"It's ready" Yahiko said.

* * *

Kumogakure Village was certainly a peculiar one. Basically it consisted of mountains with some trees trying to grow on the rock, and puffy white clouds floating around them. Its buildings were built directly on the rocks, forming several and very unique circular platforms. That was what thought Sasuke Uchiha from the Raikage building in which he lived.

He had spent two years and he was already seventeen. He had arrived there with his team Taka, composed by Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo, after defeating and killing Orochimaru. Originally the team was formed with the intent to avenge on his brother Itachi, but had met a person who had inspired him to be a good guy again. Of course, his cool attitude would not change under any circumstances.

Sasuke entered the room he shared with his companions. There were the three of them: Suigetsu with his white hair and his big katana Kubikiribocho behind him; Karin with her red hair and glasses, and finally was the huge Jugo with orange hair and calm look.

"Hey guys" Sasuke said in greeting.

"Hey man you're awake. Don't you get up too early? "Suigetsu asked with a piece of fish in his mouth.

"Cursed carnivore, greet Sasuke properly!" Karin scolded.

"Good morning, Sasuke" Jugo said politely. "What is the plan for today?"

"I don't know. I guess waiting for the Raikage to call us, as always "the Uchiha said indifferently.

"Since when are we the dogs of that ogre?" Suigetsu asked annoyed. "My goal is getting Kisame's Samehada. Never thought I'd stay here. "

"It all started when Sasuke decided to release the bitch. Sasuke, forget about her and escape with me "Karin said trying to sound sexy.

"Who's the bitch now, Karin?" Suigetsu asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, stupid! That Rin plays innocent, but she's a bitch "at the time Karin paused because a katana leaned on her back.

"Karin, I start to get sick of you despising your teammates constantly. Change your attitude, or I'll kill you. Do you understand? "Sasuke said with an icy tone in his voice. Karin was only able to nod and shut up.

In that tense moment someone knocked on the door three times. Sasuke turned to open and at the other side he met an attractive woman. She had dark skin, green eyes and gray hair tied in a neat bun, leaving two loose strands on the sides of her face. She wore a gray blouse and a slightly low-cut fishnet shirt, revealing a large bust. She also wore a simple gray skirt and high-heeled sandals.

"Sasuke-sama, Raikage-sama requests your presence," said the woman in an efficient formal tone.

"Thanks Mabui-san, I'll go immediately" Sasuke replied politely.

"Hurry please. Raikage-sama is not a patient man, "said the secretary of the Raikage and left.

Sasuke went back into his room and finished getting ready. His hair was jet black with its points back and two strands framing his face. The only difference was that he had left fringe. His clothing consisted of: a short-sleeved gray shirt and high collar, which had an open zipper, blue pants with a blue cloth covering over from his stomach to the top of his legs, and in his feet were black sandals. And as accessories he wore a wide purple rope belt that hung his katana and black wristbands.

The Uchiha walked to the office of the Raikage through the corridors of the building. People inside didn't greet him because they considered him a stranger, who was there only by decision of their leader. The boy did not care, because he was not there for them. The other person who he had saved from Orochimaru had suggested him to stay there as payment for the rescue. Raikage's interest to have a powerful Kekkei Genkai did the rest.

Sasuke finally reached the office. Mabui saw him and knocked on the door and received permission to enter. Inside the office was: a brown bench with at the back, a set of weights on the right, a punching bag on the left, and a picture with the kanji 'Muscle' by the door. The office was very large and had views over the village through the glass at the back.

There were three people in the office. On the bench sat a black man, extremely muscular and with an unfriendly expression. His blond hair was very clear and combed back, he had a small mustache and a goatee. His clothing consisted of black pants with a black handkerchief over his waist, and a huge wrestling belt. He also wore huge gold combat bracelets.

"You're late, Uchiha!" Was what said the Yondaime Raikage A.

To the left was another black man, just as muscular and large as the Raikage and was wearing sunglasses. His hair was the same style of A, but had a beard plus mustache. His clothing consisted of a white tactical vest of Kumogakure, black pants and white sandals. As accessories he wore a red rope belt, white gloves and a white scarf. Also he was wearing a white ninja band with the clouds symbolizing of Kumogakure and seven red-handled swords at his back.

"Finally comes the Uchiha, so I'll just say 'Yee-ha'" said Killer Bee with his terrible rap style.

Finally, to the right of Raikage was a girl: she was blonde, with straight hair just below the shoulders, white skin but not like Sasuke, blue eyes and cheerful expression. Her clothing consisted of a red kimono like blouse, a fishnet shirt underneath and light blue short pants. She wore white sandals, a little rope belt, white gloves and a red band under her fringe. She was armed with two swords similar to Bee's.

"Sasuke-chan, I was waiting for you!" The girl said with her lilting voice and smiling. It was Rin Yotsuki, Jinchuriki of the Six Tailed Weasel and adoptive daughter of A. Rin hugged Sasuke taking him by the arm.

"Rin, I've told you a thousand times not to do that!" Sasuke protested slightly flushed.

"Oh, sorry! Excuse my enthusiasm "the girl apologized and released Sasuke.

"Rin" she was struck by the Raikage. "You're a Kumo kunoichi so act like one!"

"Sorry sir," said Rin intimidated by her father.

"Brother don't be so hard on her, she's just a youngster" Bee said.

"Silence!" A said authoritatively. "Now, Uchiha and Rin, listen. I have called you to test your teamwork and your level of Kenjutsu. If you pass the test, I will start to send you on missions. "

"Hmpf, don't give me orders," said Sasuke. "I never said I was going to stay here forever."

"Look Uchiha, you're here because I felt indebted to you for rescuing my daughter. But that includes that Rin must be protected at all times, since she is a valuable Jinchuriki of Kumo. If you cease to be useful to me I will kill you without reservation, because now you know the secrets of the Village! Is that clear? "Said A.

"Transparent" Sasuke said coldly. His relationship with the Raikage was tense, as their ways of doing things were very different. Both sought power, but the Raikage used it roughly and Sasuke was more tactical.

"Then father, with whom I have to fight?" Rin asked fearfully.

"Let me answer you, my niece. Omoi and Karui are your rivals, cheese. Yo! "Bee said rapping.

"Uncle Bee, your rhymes are not cool at all" Rin said with narrowed eyes.

"Of course they are cool jerk, big jerk" Bee said, waving his arms like a rapper.

"Hey, don't call me an idiot when you're just more stupid!" Rin said inflating her cheeks like a child

"Be quiet pair of fools!" The Raikage hit them both in the head. "How childish can you be?" The man complained.

Sasuke sighed resignedly. This was a typical scene of the main family of Yotsuki Clan: Rin was a very jovial girl and child sometimes, Bee was already an adult, but was worse than a child, and A had little patience. The three together were an explosive mixture, and had continually the whole Kumo villagers. After a moment of silence, Mabui entered the office.

"Raikage-sama, young Omoi and Karui have come" she reported.

"Very well, tell them to pass" ordered the Raikage.

Two young ninjas from Kumo entered the office. One was a dark-skinned guy, white short and spiky hair, brown eyes and a lollipop in his mouth. The other was a girl with dark skin, long red hair and amber eyes. Both wore the standard uniform of Kumo, with the difference that the guy was wearing a shirt and pants and the girl a short sleeved dress that appeared to have been cut. Furthermore, both carried a white hilted katana.

"We're here Raikage-sama" said the girl, Karui.

"Yes, but I thought we would be hit by a rock on and we would take longer to arrive," said the boy, Omoi.

"Omoi and Karui, my two subordinates. Yeah! "Bee said.

"Well! Your job today is to beat the Uchiha and Rin. I don't want you to hold yourselves as the style of Kumo is going all out, understand? "A said.

"Yes, sir," replied Omoi, Karui and Rin together.

"I didn't hear you, Uchiha" Raikage said.

"I'm not a ninja of Kumo" Sasuke replied coldly.

"You keep it up and I'll crush you, brat" A warned.

"Hmpf, like you can" said the dark-haired, defiant.

"I will do as I have not heard that. Let's go! "A said.

The Raikage got up and jumped through the window, breaking the glass in the process. Mabui sighed with resignation for the brutality of his boss, who was always giving work to the window maker. Bee, Karui and Rin followed him without hesitation while Sasuke and Omoi were more civilized and went out the door.

The six ninjas went to a training camp that was a hole dug in the ground with stone walls. Not too big, but enough for a fight between four ninjas. Omoi and Karui formed a team and Rin and Sasuke another one. Bee and A were watching from above.

The fight started without delay. Karui lunged at Sasuke, sword in hand, and tried to attack his neck with a downward diagonal slash from the right. The motion was read by the Uchiha with his Sharingan, and he drew his katana with his right hand in a reversed grip, to repel the attack with an upward diagonal slash to his left. Karui then tried to punch with her left hand, but Sasuke anticipated and grabbed her hand in time.

Sasuke released his grip and gave the girl a knee to the stomach, making her flinch. The raven tried to slash horizontally at her abdomen, taking advantage that Karui was helpless. But she smiled and jumped in the air, revealing that Omoi was going towards Sasuke with his katana extended for a lunge.

The Uchiha jumped in the air too, making Omoi fail. Then Rin went below Sasuke and avoiding the white-haired's katana, tried to launch a thrust with her left sword. Omoi avoided the attack, but then Rin began a series of rapid thrusts. The boy dodged as he could.

"Omoi, get down!" Yelled Karui making his partner throw himself upside down without hesitation. "Kumo-Ryu: Omotegiri! (Cloud Style: Front Beheading)".

Karui made a horizontal, fast and strong slash towards Rin. The blonde tried to block it with her swords placed vertically, but Karui's strength pushed her back. Rin would have hit the wall but Sasuke caught her in time.

"Ahhh, geez! That was too much strength "Rin protested like a child.

"You have a high speed Rin, but your defense is low" Sasuke noted. "I'll take care of the main attack, so you support me."

"Okay!" Said Rin

Meanwhile, Omoi rose worried-looking.

"Did she finish her assault? That Rin has an amazing speed. She certainly is the Jinchuriki of Rokubi "said the boy.

"Bah she may be quick, but she is weak" said Karui. "What's annoying is that Sharingan. It predicts all my attacks, "she complained.

"With quick slashes you can handle it. As for Rin, I'll fight her with large area attacks "Omoi said.

"Okay, let's go."

The fight was restarted again. Sasuke used his Lightning Chakra in his sword to enhance his katana ability to cut and attacked Karui again. The Kumo kunoichi did the same as the Uchiha and their swords clashed releasing sparks. Rin took advantage of Karui blocking to attack from behind, but Omoi stopped her.

"Kumo-Ryu: Mikazukigiri! (Cloud Style: Crescent Moon Beheading "Omoi shouted.

The white-haired used his sword to make a cut of 180 degrees and compel Rin out of the way. But the blonde made a very subtle and quick movement. She took two steps to surround Omoi, and electrical sparks emanated from her feet. Her steps were so light that Rin seemed to float.

"_That was Rin's Electric Step. I knew that I would lose against a Jinchuriki_" Omoi thought gloomily. Then he looked at the movement of his sword. "Wa_it a minute. If she is not there, there must be another person in place. And if there is a person in place, that can only be Karui. And if she is, then my sword will hit her_. "He kept thinking in a split of seconds". Karui jump!" He cried to his companion.

"What the hell?" The redhead jumped just enough to avoid the katana.

That moment was taken by Sasuke to counterattack. He sent electric chakra to his legs to stimulate his nerves and move quickly. Then he did the same in his arms and thrust his sword into the ground, to build on the base of the hilt and lift his body. Then he ran a semicircular kick and hit Karui on the right side, throwing her against the wall.

"So that brat has learned to use my Lighting Armor partially" observed the Raikage. "Interesting".

Omoi was impressed, like Rin was. Both looked each other and remembered their battle. Rin reacted faster and gave a series of fast kicks with the left leg. They were not very powerful but worth a distraction, allowing Sasuke to appear beside her and finish the fight with a kick to the chest of Omoi.

"Yee-pee, we won Sasuke-chan!" Rin shouted joyfully.

"Hmpf, of course" Sasuke replied with a half smile.

A and Bee and jumped to the ground.

"Don't be so happy!" A said. "Uchiha, you have the damned Sharingan. Rin, you're the Jinchuriki of Rokubi. It is impossible for you two to lose against two mere Chuunin".

"Brother you are very rough. Omoi and Karui are not mature enough, yo! "Bee said to defend his students. "Besides, Uchiha and Rin power blooms like a flower. Yeah!"

"Whatever you say. Tomorrow morning I want to see you two in my office, "A said referring to the blonde and the raven. The Raikage left with a powerful jump.

"I'll take these two to the infirmary. You try to get your salary, yo! "Bee grabbed the unconscious Omoi and Karui and left.

Sasuke and Rin were now both alone. She blushed and looked at Sasuke with intensity. He was looking at the sky, thinking. Then he noticed the look of the girl.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked with confusion.

"No nothing" Rin said looking down all red.

"I see. By the way, you seem to have recovered after nine years with Orochimaru "Sasuke said.

"Yes! Hopefully this will satisfy my father "Rin hoped.

"Sure. You are not as weak as you think "Sasuke encouraged her.

"Thank you, Sasuke-chan!" Rin smiled, happy for the compliment.

Sasuke would have protested by the nickname, but decided to let it go. He looked again at the sky and saw a cloud shaped as Konoha's symbol. He thought of Naruto and Sakura, his former teammates. And he also thought of Itachi, his older brother whom he had hated but now he had forgot. He was happy in Kumo, a village of strong ninjas, and he had other friends, as Taka and Rin.

Then a gust of wind moved the cloud and Sasuke had a feeling. A hurricane was coming from somewhere to shake his life very soon. He hoped to be wrong.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Hi everyone. I start a new arc and I introduce the first Jinchuriki. I hope you find it a believable character. What will Naruto do when he meets her and Sasuke?**

**I appreciate any review, and favorite follower. By the way, thanks for the 16 reviews I have achieved in nearly two months. I do look forward to receive even more!**

**Until next time**


	8. Reunion of Team Seven

Chapter 7 - Reunion of Team 7

The entrance to Kumogakure could be seen by Yahiko because they had finally reached the Hidden Village. If he had not been there before, he and his team would not have found the site and would still be wandering among the mountains. To enter Kumo, they had to walk up a slight hill and through a gate.

"All right guys! Just a little more and we'll have arrived ... Are you okay you two?" The young man asked with half closed eyes.

Naruto and Sakura were panting from exhaustion after two days of non-stop travel. Yahiko was a demanding captain and would not tolerate any complaints. He was very different from Kakashi and did not seem to be changing.

"Nii-sama ... I can't keep up with you, ttebayo" Naruto said brokenly.

"Yahiko-san, please, let us get some air" Sakura begged.

"What a pair of weakling you are made" said the orange haired and sighed resignedly. "Be advised that the weak in Kumo are not welcome".

"What's wrong with them? Are they a group of brutish people or something? "The blonde asked with a face of nervousness.

"Yes, especially the Raikage" Yahiko said.

"And Sasuke has trained with them?" Asked Naruto and went hysterical. "I will save you, my friend!" he said and was going to run off but was stamped on the floor. "Gueh!"

"Naruto, relax" Sakura said and gently lifted him from the ground.

Yahiko shivered and remembered something. That scene was typical in the life of Kushina Uzumaki: a blow and then a sweet gesture. Looking at the pink-haired, Yahiko turned to observe that her character was like his mother's. "_It's definitely the best choice for my brother_," he thought.

"Shall we go?" Sakura asked.

The three ninjas reached the hill and climbed up to arrive at the small entrance of Kumo. There were two guards watching: one of them was white skinned and had blond hair to the base of the neck and black eyes. The other was a black man, with blond hair covering his left eye. Both wore the uniform of Kumogakure.

"It's boring to stand guard here. I don't know why the boss made us watch "said the dark-skinned in a lazy tone.

"Darui, don't doubt the orders of Raikage-sama. Besides everybody does the vigilance occasionally "the other replied seriously.

"C, man, you take the job too seriously. I know you want to please the boss, but you're a little annoying, "said the man named Darui.

"No, you're the annoying one here! You spend the whole day with your constant boredom. You make me sick! "C replied with exasperation.

"Fight, fight!" Said a male voice full of passion. "Finally something hot is happening!"

"Atsui, you give me a headache. Keep your coolness "a female voice said calmly.

"Samui and Atsui. Why are you here?" asked C surprised.

The newcomers were two brothers with white skin, blond hair to their shoulders and fringe. Until there came their similarities, as in the rest were very different: Samui was a tall woman with big breasts and cold eyes; Atsui's appearance was a passionate man with the kanji 'Heat' tattooed on his left arm.

"We have come to replace you!" Atsui exclaimed.

"As says this screamer" Samui said coldly.

"Great, no more boredom" Darui rejoiced and prepared to leave.

"Wait," said C and made a Ram Seal. "I detect three people right in front of us."

Indeed, there were three Konoha ninjas walking toward them. Yahiko put his slight arrogant face, Sakura frowned and Naruto ... The blonde could not see beyond the neckline of Samui and Sakura hit him to make him react.

"What do you seek here, dogs of Konoha?" C asked with hostility.

"First, we are not dogs" Yahiko responded with his insolent smile on his face. "And second, we come to bring a message from our Hokage" he said, taking the letter of Tsunade from his Konoha vest.

"A message?" C said surprised.

"If you want to see the boss, you better follow us" Darui spoke calmly. "Atsui, Samui. Keep watching the entry " he ordered.

Darui and C led Yahiko, Naruto and Sakura to the Raikage's office. Naruto watched Kumo with some curiosity. The place seemed to be populated only by shinobi and there wasn't much activity in the outside. The entrances to the buildings were at the base of mountains, and everything was taking place inside. "_This place lacks trees, ttebayo. And also a little bit of joy_ "thought the blonde.

Meanwhile Sakura was surprised that the village exuded professionalism everywhere. In Konoha people were too relaxed, which was nice to be happy, but that made them prone to be easily invaded. Instead Kumo itself looked like a real ninja village. "_If Sasuke has not abandoned this place is because he feels he is not playing_" the girl thought.

They had crossed the village and entered the building of the Raikage. The Konoha nins were led through circular corridors with large windows, to opposite the Raikage's office. There Darui spoke to Mabui and said he had a letter from the Hokage. The secretary nodded and after receiving authorization from the inside, let them pass.

"Boss, Konoha ninjas want to see you" said Darui.

"Some ninjas of Konoha?" A asked without interest. "Why are these weaklings up here?"

"Come on Raikage-san, you don't seem to have a very good memory" Yahiko then intervened with a polite but insolent voice. "It's been only a year since my visit," he said.

The Raikage looked up and saw the orange haired standing there, smiling cheekily. That young man had appeared in Kumo a year ago, talking about Gods and that Bee and Rin were destined to save the world. Of course the Raikage threw him out mercilessly, but now there he was.

"Yahiko Namikaze, the firstborn of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I thought I told you to never come back again, "he murmured with his fists clenched. "I told you I would kill you if you ever did so. AND THAT'S WHAT I WILL DO!

The next scene was very chaotic. The Raikage wrapped himself in his Lightning Armor and loaded with great speed towards Yahiko. The orange haired made a Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Technique) and put an unsuspecting Naruto instead of him. The blond was rammed by the Raikage and stamped over the wall. When he looked up he saw the huge Raikage. "_Did I say Sakura-chan was an ogre? I take it back because ... THIS IS A TRUE OGRE_ "Naruto thought totally scared.

"Father we have ... arrived" a blue-eyed blonde girl said.

"He seems to be riding a ruckus again" a disinterested voice responded.

Naruto turned his head and stared at the newcomers. The girl seemed quite beautiful and well proportioned. "_Counting the chick of the entrance and the secretary of the chief of this town, it seems that this girl is the same. Kumo woman are a ten _"thought the blonde.

Then he noticed her companion, a dark-haired boy, with very white skin and black eyes. Naruto then looked better and recognized his friend and rival Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto knew he was in that village but did not expect to find him so soon. What was he doing there? Well no idea, but he would find it out.

"Sasuke" Naruto muttered.

"Oh it's you, Naruto" Sasuke responded with indifference. "Looks you're still as I left in the Valley of End, lying on the ground."

"Yes, indeed" Naruto said smiling. "You keep your cool guy position, looking over your shoulder."

"Hmpf" was the response of the Uchiha, and he smiled a little.

Sakura stepped into the hall to look after Naruto and then she saw Sasuke. She recalled the night he had left her lying on a park bench like a raped girl. That's why she could not prevent her fist punching the raven in the face. Sasuke did not expect such a reaction and was thrown against the wall.

"What was that for?" Sasuke shouted angrily and glared her, but the pink haired made him shut up.

"Don't you dare get indignant, Sasuke Uchiha! You left me lying in the park, at night and without protection from the cold. Then I cried for you like an idiot and I loaded Naruto with the absurd promise of taking you back, without thinking that he was already quite affected. And then I find out that you almost killed each other, because of your obsession with revenge and the stupid desire to evangelize of Naruto "Sakura said and breathed deeply. "I had been five years willing to release all this. Thank you, Sasuke! "

Sasuke was speechless and looked at Naruto as seeking answers. Both made visual contact and start a conversation that seemed telepathic.

"_What happened to this girl? I don't remembered her like this_ "Sasuke seemed to say.

"_Tsunade-obaa-chan has taught her to be tougher and less mourn_" Naruto seemed to respond.

"_Hmpf there is no one who can understand women_."

Rin watched how the teammates of Sasuke were. The raven had told her about them during the confinement in Orochimaru's lair. "_They look like funny people. Kumo is not that lively_ "thought the girl, cheerfully.

"Enough of this nonsense!" the Raikage yelled seeing that the situation was going out of hand. "Let's fix this thing once and for all!"

"Hey brother, how are you doing? Here's Bee-sama arriving, yeah! "Bee said appearing on the other side of the corridor, but A grabbed his face with his Iron Claw and put Bee in his office by force.

* * *

The office was filled with people who were distributed as follows: the Raikage A sat on his bench, with C on his left and on his right was Darui; Bee, Rin, Sasuke and Mabui were on the right side of the office; finally, the Konoha nins were at the center of the office with Yahiko between Naruto and Sakura.

The Raikage read the letter of Tsunade with little interest. In it, the Hokage spoke of Yahiko and his plans to create an organization of Jinchurikis. Also it mentioned Naruto and Sasuke. A finished reading and then took the letter and broke it without hesitation. No one was surprised by the action of Kumo's leader except Naruto.

"Ahhhh! What is he doing?" Naruto asked totally shocked. "That letter was important, ttebayo!"

"Naruto" Yahiko called and spoke to his brother's ear. "This is one of the leaders of the ninja world, so act maturely. This is not Konoha so go carefully, "he warned.

"But nii-sama, he broke it mercilessly. Is not that an insult to our village? " The indignant blonde replied.

"The Raikage is not a very understanding person. Let me handle it "Yahiko said.

Naruto grumbled but complied with the request of his brother.

"Is that your little brother Naruto? To be the son of the Yondaime Hokage, he is very immature "A said harshly.

"What?!" Naruto would replicate again but held his tongue.

"My brother may be very young but is an uncut diamond. Please Raikage-san don't despise him "Yahiko asked.

"An uncut diamond, you said? I have seen many like him and all tend to die young. A shinobi should be powerful or else the world will crush him "said A.

"You know Raikage-san? My father Minato, used to say that to be strong you have to protect someone. Naruto understands this perfectly. "

"And how did the Hokage end up? He failed with the Kyubi Attack and died. A shinobi without power can't protect anyone, "said A.

Naruto could not contain himself and drew his three bladed kunai to attack the Raikage and show that he was not weak, nor his father was. He did not mean to kill the leader of Kumo, it was just a warning. Then a red and yellow shadow appeared in front of Naruto and stopped the kunai. It was Rin, who crossed her two swords to block the attack.

"You won't touch my father!" The girl said aggressively.

"Get out of my way!" Naruto replied.

The Konoha boy exerted more strength to push away the Kumo girl, and she was losing ground. Then they parted and tried to attack again, but two tentacles surrounded and completely immobilized them. Killer Bee was responsible for this.

"Boy and girl don't lose your mind. Think with your head and don't be blind, yoh! " Bee rapped.

"Octopus guy let me go! That ogre has insulted my father, Tsunade-obaa-chan and my village! He deserves a lesson "Naruto said angrily.

"Uncle Bee let me finish with that hippie of Konoha! Trying to attack the Raikage should be punished "said Rin equally angry.

"SILENCE" said Yahiko and A hitting both blondes simultaneously.

"Naruto I told you not to talk!" The orange haired scolded his brother. "This is an adult conversation so go outside" Naruto looked away annoyed. "Sakura, please take care of him" he asked the pink haired girl.

"Rin don't protect me! You're being ridiculous, so go away "A said to Rin, who looked down submissively. "Uchiha, make sure she doesn't come in" A ordered Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke obeyed and took Naruto and Rin, who allowed to be dragged. The adults sighed resignedly and tense calm reigned again. Despite being the only foreign ninja Yahiko maintained composure at all times. In fact he took the liberty of smiling cheekily.

"What's so funny, Namikaze?" A Asked irritated.

"Oh, it's nothing special. It's just that I find it funny how those two have started so badly. Jinchurikis should understand each other "Yahiko replied nonchalantly.

"So that brat is really the Kyubi's Jinchuriki?" The Kage inquired.

"Fire Jinchuriki is more accurate" Yahiko corrected. "Your daughter is the Jinchuriki of Lightning and your brother is the Jinchuriki of Earth. But I prefer to call them by name, "he said.

"Do as you want" said A. "By the way call me Raikage-sama".

"Why? I don't think I'm being so rude "Yahiko said blinking in surprise.

"Listen, Namikaze. No matter if you are a Kage son or even if you are from the Uzumaki Clan, that does not entitle you to be arrogant. You'll end badly if you keep going "said A.

"Please don't get me wrong. I think I'm important because I have information about Akatsuki "said the Konoha nin smiling mysteriously.

All the present people froze. Akatsuki was a criminal organization formed by the ninja world's most powerful criminals, but their plans and internal structure were unknown. The Kumo nins only knew their Jinchuriki Yugito was captured and killed by them.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO KILLED OUR JINCHURIKI AND COMPANION?!" A Asked suddenly.

"Brother please calm down. Let the boy be explained without a frown. Yeah! "Bee said calmly.

"Bee-san is right boss. Don't get altered "Darui intervened.

"Okay, I understand!" A answered and took a deep breath. "Explain yourself young man. Tell us everything you know about Akatsuki ".

"Sorry to bother you but I will not reveal that information yet. What I can say is that I want to form an alliance between Jinchurikis. And Kumogakure ninjas will be essential if everything goes well "said Yahiko.

"What kind of stupid plan is that? The Jinchurikis are not free. They are special ninja whose duty is to protect their villages from within "replied A.

"There you are wrong, Raikage-san. My mother defended the right of Jinchurikis to freedom of action and thought. What happens to you Kages of the previous generation is that you are afraid that with their power, Jinchurikis do what they want with the world. "

Everyone was quiet for the blunt statement of the Konoha young man. Kushina Uzumaki was known as the strangest Jinchuriki of all, as she sought freedom of her akin. Unfortunately she was ahead of her time, and her revolutionary ideals, as well as being a woman in a man's world, don't allowed Kushina to realize her dream. But now her oldest son wanted to follow in her footsteps and fulfill the dream.

"Suppose you can form that alliance" A said. "Are you supposed to be the leader?"

"No. Naruto would be the leader. "

"WHAT?! That brat who can't even control when he does not like what he hears!? Over my dead body! "A said.

"Killer Bee-san, you are a Jinchuriki too. What do you think? "

Everyone looked at Bee, who had a rhyme book in one hand and a pencil in the other. He looked up and stared at Yahiko some time. The Konoha nin held his gaze impassively until Bee spoke.

"You talk about things very complicated, yes. Leave me out of your mess, yoh! "Was his answer and Yahiko sighed resignedly.

"Well I have no choice but to speak your language" Yahiko said. "I propose a deathmatch between Naruto and Rin."

"Hmmm ... interesting," murmured the Kage stroking his goatee. "If I prove that my daughter is stronger, I will have those Konoha fools at my hands . Besides a fight between Jinchurikis would be a great show "A thought for a second and nodded. "Let's do it! If you win, you can take my daughter. But if you lose you will have the entry to Kumo totally prohibited "he said.

"I want to add Sasuke Uchiha to the reward. After all you have him here without the consent of Konoha "Yahiko said.

"Namikaze you can whatever you want, because you will not win" A arrogantly replied. "Mabui!" He called his secretary.

"Tell me, Raikage-sama." the woman replied.

"Prepare the Coliseum" A ordered grinning wildly.

"Right... Have you said the Coliseum?" Mabui asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So I said, yes," confirmed A.

"But sir, that building is not used since the government of the First Raikage. It is not able to use "she reported.

"Then make all necessary preparations! You have a day " the Kage ordered.

"Understood sir. With your permission, "said Mabui and went to accomplish the irrational order of her boss.

"What's that Coliseum?" Yahiko asked curiously.

"It's a combat scenario once used for executions of criminals," said A.

"Oh I see. I like how things are done in Kumo "Yahiko said nodding approvingly.

* * *

All Team Seven was in Sasuke's room, sitting on the floor around a small table. Before, Naruto and Sakura had met the members of Taka, and Rin had left with them totally sulky and protesting.

The three former teammates were having tea in peace, something that they had never done in the past. Perhaps it was due to the current age of the youth that made them more mature.

"I never thought we could get along so well. Kakashi would weep with joy if he sees us, "said Sakura.

"Hmpf, Kakashi? He keeps acting the same?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing has changed, ttebayo!" Naruto said with a mischievous grin. "By the way Sasuke, who was that foolish girl of before?" Naruto asked scornfully.

"Her name is Rin and please do not ever insult her or I'll kill you" Sasuke said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? I did not know you liked dumb and big breasted girls "Naruto said to provoke him.

"Do not underestimate me Naruto. Right now I'm much stronger than before, "said the Uchiha.

"You know Sasuke? You're not the only one who has trained with a Sannin. I also have a new power that goes beyond your imagination "presumed Naruto.

"Let's check then" challenged him Sasuke.

The testosterone in the room grew suddenly. The rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto had not given over the years and the more powerful they were, the stronger the competition. But there was Sakura to defuse tension. With two punches, she separated her friends and slammed them into the ground mercilessly.

"YOU COUPLE OF COCKERELS! We were very quiet so far so do not spoil it okay? " she demanded.

"You're the one who spoils everything here," murmured the two boys quietly.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?" Sakura asked menacingly.

"No ma'am!" the two responded immediately with a scared face.

"Very well then. Sasuke, can you tell us how did you beat Orochimaru? "Sakura asked.

"No problem, I guess. I will reveal how I beat that white snake "Sasuke said.

* * *

Two and half years ago

Sasuke was in a training camp outdoor Otogakure. His katana was on the floor and he took it to sheath it. Facing the boy lay unconscious a lot of ninjas, easily surpassing the hundred, who had been defeated by Sasuke without a single wound and hardly spending chakra. He had not killed them because being a murderer was not in his plans. His only goal was revenge against Itachi Uchiha.

"Don't you think you're too soft, Sasuke-kun? You have not even killed this mob, "said a voice, to the left of the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned to look down upon the person speaking. It was a tall, thin, pale skinned man who had black hair to his waist and snake-like amber eyes. He wore a black jumpsuit with a beige tunic over and black sandals. As accessories he wore a purple thick rope belt and earrings shaped like blue magatama. This man was Orochimaru.

"Unlike you, I value human life" Sasuke replied with coldness and contempt.

"Oh c'mon, c'mon. This garbage is not worth saving. Your good guy attitude will prevent your revenge on Itachi "Orochimaru said.

"Hmpf, don't tell me what to do. I don't think of you as my teacher, so don't try to change me "Sasuke said and started to walk away.

Orochimaru watched the Uchiha with ambitious eyes and licked with a very unpleasant gesture, drawing his tongue like a vile serpent. He wanted to possess the body of Sasuke due to his Sharingan, and so he had trained him for some time. Now at last was ready to be taken.

Sasuke walked with closed eyes, when a brown snake wrapped his torso leaving him immobile. He turned his head slightly and saw Orochimaru laughing wickedly, as the snake coming out of his sleeve caught the boy. The Uchiha was not frightened, for he knew that the black-haired Sannin would take his body at some point. The fact that he attacked the Uchiha first saved time.

"Kukuku finally the time to take your body has arrived. But don't worry Sasuke, I will get revenge on your brother for you, "said the Sannin.

Sasuke closed his eyes and seemed to surrender, but then a current of electricity emanated from his back and the snake had to let go a little. Sasuke took the opportunity to draw his sword and cut the reptile into several pieces, killing it instantly. The next thing he did was run a sweeper kick with the left foot, to take down Orochimaru and plunged the sword into his abdomen. The Sannin screamed in pain and spat blood.

"It seems that the snake sticks his head out of the basket," said Sasuke with the Sharingan activated.

"Damn cocky brat ... Why don't you let yourself get caught?" Orochimaru said, annoyed.

"You are not more powerful than me now. Compared with me, an Uchiha, you're nobody. "

"You're still a rookie, boy! If you don't let yourself be captured by the good, I will defeat you and then I will take your body, "said the Sannin.

Orochimaru opened his mouth and a small snake with a sword between its jaws appeared, trying to stab Sasuke. The boy drew his katana out of the Sannin's abdomen and jumped back, giving a downwards to decapitate the snake. The sword fell and Sasuke got it away with a kick.

Orochimaru got up and dislocated his jaw like a snake to make a new body came out of his mouth, leaving the wounded body like a molt. Crawling across the floor, the Sannin acquired breakneck speed and took his sword to attack Sasuke. The Uchiha stopped all Orochimaru's hits hardly, but he got hit in the left arm. The cut was not deep but it ached.

"You've nearly avoided all the blows of my great Sword Kusanagi" congratulated Orochimaru. "But that cut will be enough."

"Hmpf, what are you ...?" Sasuke felt a powerful stinging in the wound in his arm and he got numb. "_Shit it's poisoned_."

"Does it make effect now?" asked Orochimaru. "You've given me some trouble but I solved them. Now please don't move, " Orochimaru said approaching the boy.

Sasuke tried to get away, but fell to his knees and looked at his opponent with anger. During his training he had received numerous antidotes to many poisons, but apparently Orochimaru had reserved an ace up its sleeve. Refusing to lose, Sasuke activated his Cursed Seal in Phase Two.

The appearance of the young Uchiha changed drastically. His skin was dark and his hair grew longer, changing from black to blue. From his back sprouted two wings, looking more like hands with webbing between the fingers. All this gave him the appearance of a demon. With his new wings, Sasuke flew and suspended five meters from his opponent.

"So you've used the power of the Cursed Seal to slow the poison" Orochimaru said. "However it seems that you fly listed."

"Hmpf, this is enough to get away from you" Sasuke replied. While it was true that he flew poorly, because the left side of his body was a little bit paralyzed.

"See if you can avoid this. Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique) "Orochimaru said after biting his fingers.

A giant snake appeared from the ground and rose higher than Sasuke. The animal had his master on his head and tried to attack the winged boy with its belly. With the Sharingan, Sasuke saw the path of the attack and was able to dodge it flying to the right.

The snake struck the ground, crushing the ninjas that Sasuke had defeated before, and raised a cloud of dust and rocks. The Uchiha was deprived of a clear vision and no longer served his Sharingan. He dodged some rocks with difficulty, and then the head of the snake struck him squarely. The next thing he noticed was that the animal's tail knocked him to the ground, falling several meters in the process.

Orochimaru saw with glee how Sasuke stood still, but then the boy turned into a rock. "_Kawarimi? Damn you_ "thought the Sannin and turned his head to look for Sasuke. The dust cloud would not let him see and therefore he didn't detect in time an electricity spear that cut the head of the giant snake. The attack was the improved version of the Chidori used by Sasuke.

Sasuke saw with satisfaction that he had killed his target and how Orochimaru fell. Then he felt a twinge in his neck and his cursed seal receded. Besides a long tongue circled his torso and pulled him to the ground. The impact of the fall was brutal and all his bones protested the mistreatment. Looking up, what he saw froze him.

It was a huge white snake with black hair on the head and many sharp teeth in its open mouth. Its body was not composed of scales, but multiple white snakes that had life of its own. The animal looked at Sasuke and spoke.

"Well Sasuke-kun, the game has finished. I'll use my technique to take your body, "said the reptile.

"So you're Orochimaru, huh?" Sasuke said with contempt. "So many years of experiments have turned you into a monster?"

"It's the price to pay for having an immortal body" Orochimaru said. "I'm virtually indestructible".

"Hmpf, yes of course" Sasuke said and managed to make a handseal with his bloodied hand and paralyzed arm. He put most of his remaining chakra in a last Jutsu. "Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Technique) ".

Sasuke shot two fireballs, shaped as Japanese dragon heads, skyward. Orochimaru smoothly dodged them.

"Kukuku, So desperate are you that your aim has become that bad?" Orochimaru mocked. "I don't know what your plan is, but the game is over. Be part of me now! "The Sannin cried.

Opening his mouth as much as possible, Orochimaru swallowed Sasuke whole. The boy woke up in a filthy place, composed of something like snake intestines. Sasuke remained quiet, with just a slight hint of disgust on his face. He observed his surroundings and noticed the presence of three people entirely covered except the face, who were unconscious. He himself was covered in guts.

Orochimaru appeared at that time from the ground, of course also with intestines covering him. Only one eye was visible with an expression of ecstasy, and his tongue was stuck out. At last it was time to have his final soul vessel.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! Give me your body and let me attain the supreme knowledge! "He said as if he were having an orgasm.

He approached the young Uchiha whose eyes looked red with three black tomoe, in other words the Sharingan. But then Orochimaru shivered and saw that the place he had created became dark. The intestines were replaced by a mass of purple. Sasuke was at the center of a strange-looking humanoid demon, which reached out to grab the Sannin.

"No way! This place is a dimension apart from my conscience! "Orochimaru shouted desperately.

"It's mine now" Sasuke replied in a tone of superiority. "No technique has an effect on these eyes, Orochimaru."

"Damn brat ... How dare you?" Orochimaru said with venom in his voice.

"It was you who attacked first. Now get out of my body. "

The demon controlled by Orochimaru Sasuke pressured. "_If it goes on, it will kill me. My immortality does not work in my consciousness_ "thought the Sannin. Soon after, Orochimaru left Sasuke's body. His white snake form was lying on the ground.

Sasuke was breathing hard and was really tired. The poison still took effect and his chakra reserves were minimal. Then he touched his neck at the place of his Cursed Seal and noted with surprise that it was not there anymore. It seemed that when leaving his body, Orochimaru had taken the Seal. Sasuke would have to learn other powers.

At that time, the same tongue of before wrapped his right leg. They were the last movements of his rival, a futile effort to catch the Uchiha. Tired of the fight, Sasuke cut the tongue mercilessly causing bleeding and a cry of agony of Orochimaru. The Sannin watched the Uchiha fearfully, an uncharacteristic emotion of the snake.

"You ... you're not human. You are cold and inhuman "Orochimaru said with difficulty by the loss of his tongue.

"You're wrong, snake. I'm cool not cold. I'm ruthless with trash like you, who play with the lives of others, "replied the boy.

"What are you going to do about it? You can't kill me with ordinary methods. "

"Hmpf, that's ridiculous. If your body is charred, you'll die like any other "Sasuke said and raised his right hand.

The heavens were filled with dark storm clouds formed due to the heat of the fire dragons used before by Sasuke. Then a lightning appeared up to look like a dragon made of electricity. It was a Jutsu called Kirin.

"Have you completed this technique?! But you have no chakra, it is impossible for you to use it now! "Orochimaru said.

"All I need is a small amount to guide the lightning, because I take the force of nature and not my chakra. Oh by the way it goes to 300,000 kilometers per hour and you can't avoid it, "said Sasuke. "Do you have any last words?"

"Damn arrogant kid! You can't get rid of your darkness and you will end up falling to it, remember! "The Sannin warned.

"We'll see. Now, disappear with the lightning "sentenced Sasuke.

He lowered his arm and the lightning fell with a loud bang on the area, causing a flash of light and the destruction of Orochimaru. Sasuke made sure that the Sannin found death and then went walking with difficulty.

* * *

In the present

"And that would be all" Sasuke finished.

Naruto and Sakura gaped. The fact that their companion had killed the villain that tormented them during their Genin days, was simply stunning. And he said it as if he did it daily.

"It's incredible," praised Naruto.

"Yes it is but ... was there any need to be so graphic about the guts?" Sakura asked disgusted.

"I used synonyms as 'intestines' to soften it" said Sasuke to annoy Sakura. "I can find other as 'entrails' and 'internal organs', if you want to imagine the scene better."

"Ugh, no please" replied the pink haired.

"I like how you described the part of the guts. The stomach of a toad is not very different, "said Naruto.

"It also has fleshy walls? It is seen that amphibians and reptiles are similar "Sasuke replied.

"I SAID IT'S ENOUGH!" Sakura yelled and hit them again. "As you return to talk about it, I'll leave you without descendants" they were threatened.

"If you do that, I will not have nephews" said Yahiko's voice suddenly, who had just entered.

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked.

"He is the older brother of Naruto" Sakura said.

"What! Then he has a family "Sasuke muttered. In his fight in the Valley of the End, he had accused the blond of not understanding the pain of losing family. Perhaps now they might understand each other.

"Nii-sama, could you stop appearing out of nowhere?" Naruto protested.

"That's how I am, don't try to change me" Yahiko said. "Well, I'll summarize the situation. Tomorrow you will fight to the death against Rin Yotsuki, the Jinchuriki of Lightning. You better win, understood? "

"What the hell?! All of a sudden? "Naruto said with disbelief in his voice.

"I tried to reason with the Raikage, but I couldn't" the orange haired sighed. "Oh by the way, Uchiha" he told Sasuke.

"Do you know me?" The Uchiha asked.

"That is right. I have a message from your brother Itachi. He's in Konoha and wants to see you "said Yahiko.

End Chapter

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Hi everyone. I bring you another chapter of this arc. You see that Orochimaru has fallen and Team Seven is reunited. I will only say that all three will have a crucial role in the story.**

**Thanks for the support and as always I invite you to comment and suggest things to enhance the story. ****See you soon.**


	9. Kyubi vs Rokubi

Chapter 8 - Kyubi vs Rokubi

Night fell on Kumo and Sasuke Uchiha watched the Village silently, from the top of a mountain. As predicted, a hurricane had come and changed his life. And as usual, Naruto was at the center of everything. It was as if the blonde wanted to star in a story or something.

The reunion of Team Seven had been ... unusual. Sasuke bore no grudge on Naruto or Sakura. Moreover, he was grateful to make his life more interesting and less lonely. They were his friends and always would be. However, he had separated from them due to the reappearance of his brother Itachi, fact that led him to seek power for revenge.

What Sasuke never expected was to find interesting people in the dens of Orochimaru. Meeting Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo and Rin made him rethink his revenge. Was it necessary to kill his brother for a past event? He had taken away his family, but wasting his life for a brief moment of satisfaction was really his wish? What would come next?

Sasuke shook his head sharply and decided to get up for a walk. Without quite knowing how, he ended in front of a small stone placed on top of a hill. The place was overlooking a large water-filled valley surrounded by mountains and clouds. On the tombstone he could read the following: 'Here lies Yugito Nii, proud Kumo kunoichi and excellent teacher'.

Sasuke noticed better and saw the picture of a blonde woman with dark eyes and serious face. If remembered correctly, this was the tomb of the previous Jinchuriki of Nibi who died about twelve years ago. Then Sasuke heard a girl's voice behind him.

"Huh? Sasuke-chan, what are you doing here? "Rin Yotsuki asked with surprise.

"Hello" said Sasuke. "The truth is that I have come here by chance. Does it bother you if I'm here? "

"It doesn't bother me" Rin said smiling. "I'll ask Yugito-sensei" the girl knelt by the headstone and pretended to talk to someone.

Sasuke already knew what was going on and was not surprised. Yugito was the sensei of Rin when she was small. More than her sensei, she had been more of a mother to the girl. She was the person that inspired Rin and the one she wanted to emulate. Sadly, Yugito went to a mission from she didn't return, leaving a five-year old Rin alone.

"Well what does your sensei say?" Sasuke asked.

"Yugito-sensei says you should not look as indifferent as you always are" Rin said without hesitation. "What's wrong Sasuke-chan?" The girl asked smiling.

"Hmpf, so you noticed" replied the Uchiha. "Seems that I need to hide my emotions better."

"You're right. If you can't hide it from the idiot blonde, is that you do it very badly "Rin said laughing merrily.

"Hmpf, shut up" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Don't be angry with me" Rin asked with innocent eyes.

"I'm not angry."

"Yes you are!" Rin said childishly.

"Maybe a little" Sasuke admitted.

"I knew it!" Rin said jovially. "Well, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Sasuke summarized what happened with his friends of Team Seven and that Itachi was waiting for him at Konoha.

"Really?" Rin asked "The brother you wanted to kill is there? That's great for you, Sasuke-chan! "

"No, it's not!" Sasuke replied, surprising his friend.

"Is not that what you wanted? Your target is waiting for you "Rin said

"You see, it's the second time my brother appears when I've made friends. I feel manipulated by him and I'm tired. Don't I have the right to be happy? If he wants to die so badly, then he has to kill himself with a kunai and someone will judge him in the afterlife "Sasuke said rebelliously.

"Sasuke-chan ..." Rin said and tried to cheer him up. "I don't know how it feels to have a brother who murdered your parents. What I do know is that to take revenge on someone you don't need to hurt other people, "said the girl firmly.

"You ... You still want to find the culprit of the death of your teacher?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes" she said grimly. "I want to kill the bastard who took away Yugito-sensei and make him suffer. But at the same time I don't want my father to suffer because of me. That's why I asked for help to you, Sasuke-chan ".

Sasuke had freed Rin because they shared a similar goal, which was to take revenge on a member of Akatsuki. The difference was the way to deal with revenge, since Sasuke left home while Rin didn't. Besides the blonde did not know who was the murderer of Yugito.

What they had planned was to capture a member of Akatsuki and get any information with the Genjutsu of Sasuke. And with that information seek Rin's target and Itachi. But plans don't always go the way you want, and Sasuke had lost the power of the Cursed Seal while Rin had been weakened by her imprisonment. The solution was to go to Kumogakure, train and wait for the opportunity to seek revenge.

"We have the opportunity and we must seize it" said Rin.

"But then, what should I do after achieving my goal?" Sasuke asked uncertainly. "I don't want to fall into darkness" he said, remembering the warning of Orochimaru of his inner darkness.

"I don't know" Rin confessed "I guess every man to his house. And don't worry about falling into a dark pit, because your friends will support you. At least I think friends do that. "

"You don't sound very convinced but anyway" Sasuke stood up and stretched. "Tomorrow you have a big fight, right?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Rin said "I have to fight with the blonde idiot! He will pay for threatening my father "she said defiantly.

"Hmpf, don't be overconfident. He is a tough opponent "warned the Uchiha.

"Uncle Bee has said he is a Jinchuriki. Is that true? "Rin asked looking Sasuke up close. "What Biju has he? What are his techniques? Is he offensive or defensive? Does he carry weapons? "She asked questions nonstop.

"You are very close and you talk very fast!" Sasuke said pushing Rin aside "You better figure it out yourself. A ninja must be able to analyze the opponent and counterattack accordingly. "

"Come on, tell me" Rin asked childishly.

"A no is a no" sentenced Sasuke.

* * *

At last came the day of the battle and the activity in Kumogakure was huge. The whole village was heading to the Coliseum, an old stadium built on the outskirts of the town. It had four entrances from the cardinal points and sufficient capacity to accommodate all the people of Kumo without problems.

All preparations for the combat between Jinchurikis were finished. There were two big screens, speakers to hear the comments that Killer Bee was going to make, and a system of Retaining Barriers in case there was much destruction.

Oblivious to all the hustle outside, Naruto was in the waiting room with Yahiko before the stadium arena. Sakura had already gone to the stage where would be the Raikage and his confidants as Mabui, Bee and C.

"Are you nervous Naruto?" Yahiko asked.

"Not at all, ttebayo!" The blonde replied with a face of absolute confidence. "I have always wanted to fight someone strong."

"That's good" approved the orange haired. "Remember that if you win, Sasuke comes with us. Besides that Kumo Jinchurikis are critical to our interests, because they have the best training place. "

"Okay nii-sama! I won't disappoint you" Naruto promised.

"I know," said Yahiko smiling and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You have ten minutes to concentrate. I'm going now, "he said and left.

Naruto looked thoughtful. He wondered how strong would be Rin, and if he could beat her. He recalled his fight with Gaara and how hard it had been. But Naruto was weaker then and now he was not. He took out his three bladed kunai and pressed it against his chest, feeling the presence of his father Minato on the gun. "_Dad please, look at me_".

"**Humans are very sentimental, right?"** The Kyubi asked from Naruto's subconscious.

"It's very rare that you speak to me, Kyubi" Naruto said with a smile. "Besides, don't you have someone close to you?"

"**That was a long time ago**," said the red eyed fox sounding ... nostalgic? "**That aside, you have a problematic opponent**".

"You know her?" Naruto asked.

"**I know not the human, but the Biju. Those devious thoughts are from Rokubi, a crazy weasel **"Kyubi said with distaste.

"So you can feel the other Biju" Naruto laughed but then looked intently at Kyubi. "Hey, do you remember your origins?"

"**I was present the day that your brother showed you the mural that tells the origin of the world. Besides with your mother Kushina, I remembered that before being created by Rikudo my brothers and I existed as Biju Guardians** ".

"Hehehe, you have called them brothers" Naruto said.

"**What's so funny? The bijus can perceive each other for that reason,** "said the fox. "**I fought with them in the past, and always won. I am the strongest Biju** "Kyubi said arrogantly.

"Don't you think you're a bit pretentious? You greatly underestimate your opponents "Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"**Silence brat! Don't accuse me because you do the same "**said Kyubi**. "You better win that crazy Rokubi, got it?"** said the fox, and lay down.

Naruto shrugged and returned to reality. The door leading to the arena opened and the blonde went through it very determined when he heard the commentator say his name.

* * *

Right across the anteroom where Naruto waited, Rin was with Killer Bee who was responsible for advising her as well as being her uncle and second sensei. When Yugito died, the Raikage decided to put his brother Bee as Rin's teacher. The blonde graduated as Genin at the age of six, but at eight was abducted and did not return until she had fifteen. Finally now she was seventeen, and was one win away from promotion to Chunin.

"Defeat your opponent and rest, since you're the best. Yoh! "Bee said encouragingly to her niece.

"Uncle Bee, use normal speech please!" Rin said "I'm nervous and I don't want to hear bad rhymes!"

"I don't understand why you bother in that way. When you were a kid you repeated them with no delay. Yeah! "

"That's because I was a silly girl. Do I have to explain everything? "Rin said impatiently.

"Now you're seventeen and you are not very different, yoh! What I'm saying is that you are more courageous "Bee said.

"Thanks Uncle Bee" Rin said hugging the rapper. "Sometimes you're upsetting, but deep down you care for others."

"It's nothing baby" Bee said smiling. "Now I'm going upstairs to comment the fight. I wish you're alright, yeah! "

Bee left and Rin went to check her weapons. She grabbed her two swords and looked fondly as they were a gift from her uncle. She thought they were lost after her abduction, but Bee had kept them hoping that Rin would come home someday.

"**Is not it nice to love? It gives you strength to protect your loved** ones "said a female and sarcastic voice in the mind of Rin.

The girl was startled and turned slowly. She was facing a cage in a flooded room. And behind the bars was a great weasel looking at Rin in a funny way. The creature had a dark yellow fur with black stripes, large eyes with yellow iris and lightning-shaped pupils, and six sharp lightning-like tails.

"Roku-chan?" Said Rin, but then frowned. "I told you to never talk to me again."

"**You are still mad because I attacked your boyfriend Sasuke**?" The weasel said.

"Shut up, he is not my boyfriend!" Rin said blushing. "Still," she added quietly.

"**Are you still in love with him? How stupid**" Rokubi mocked. "**Girl, you humans fall in love like idiots and then they betray you and you want to die. Love i**s **useless.** "

"That's notot true!" The girl denied.

"**Have you forgotten thanks to who you are so strong?"** The weasel asked. **"You would have given up with living long ago, if I hadn't been there."**

"It's true that I'm grateful for having you inside me. But as you tried to hurt a loved one for me, I will not forgive you. "

"**I don't care"** replied the Biju spinning on the floor as if it was funny. She lay face down and spoke again. "**By the way that blond guy is the Jinchuriki of someone who I really hate," **she said with some hatred.

"Really? Who? "Rin asked curiously.

**"This arrogant chakra is from Kyubi. He belittles everyone with his attitude and he gets through my nerves** "said Rokubi resentfully. "Do me a favor and give that guy a beating."

"Hey don't drag me into your problems!" Rin replied childishly, but the weasel was not listening. "She's crazy."

Rin found that it was time for her match. She sheathed his sword and headed to the arena with some nervousness.

* * *

The Raikage made the final checks, worried about the safety of the stadium. A fight between Jinchurikis was synonymous of a great fight, but also of danger. He only expected that everything would come out all right.

"Raikage-san, are you okay?" Yahiko asked. "You might want to retract your words and let me take your daughter," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Namikaze!" Said A. "My daughter will beat your brother, don't doubt that."

"Sorry man," said Yahiko to downplay the anger of the Kage. "By the way, what method do you use to restrain a Jinchuriki out of control?"

"Uchiha can control Rin with his Sharingan" said A watching how Sasuke was sitting behind with Sakura and his team Taka. "There will be no problem."

"Have you not found the key of the Eight Trigrams Seal of Rin?" Yahiko asked.

"No, not yet," said A. "Are you sure there is such a key?"

"I am absolutely certain. Before believing in Ninshu, now called Ninjutsu, humans worshiped the Nine Gods. There are nine temples in the world dedicated to them, and each one holds the key to every Biju Guardian Seal ".

"Are you saying that these gods knew that the Biju Guardians would be sealed in Jinchurikis?" A asked incredulously.

"'When Chaos threatens the world, the Biju Guardians will reborn sealed in humans '. That's what was said in the Uzumaki Clan "Yahiko said.

"What a fairytale" said A contemptuously. "I see that your clan was full of idealistic people".

"Everyone can believe what they want without belittling the beliefs of others" Yahiko said shrugging. "Can we start the fight now?"

"Of course," agreed the Kage. "Where is Bee?"

A smoke bomb clouded the stands where they were. After the smoke two lights lit up the place and rap music could be heard. When the smoke cleared, they could see Killer Bee in front of a microphone.

"Hello people of Kumo, I'm sorry for all this smoke! Yoh! "Bee began the show. "Today we will see a super fight, where anyone can win, that's right! Yeah! " The whole stadium chanted the 'Yeah' Bee had said.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura called his companion. "What's all this?"

"Nothing, it's just that in Kumo they like to do showy things" calmly replied the Uchiha. "And that idiot of Bee is a natural showman."

"Coming through the door is, we have an alien boy! His name is Naruto from Konoha, everyone welcome him with an 'Aloha'! Yoh! "

Naruto came like a summer storm, raising his arms and challenging the people in the stands. That did not please the spectators and he was greeted with whistles and boos. Naruto did not care and looked at the stands looking for Sakura, who encouraged him with a vigorous salute.

"You can do it, Naruto!" Sakura said.

"And now from the west door, enters our pride! Her name is Rin and she's not a bride! You all know her nickname is 'The Spark'. Yeah! "

Rin walked out her door and waved cheerfully to the stands. She was very excited about the care provided, as people greeted her warmly. She had been discriminated for being a Jinchuriki, but her joy got the admiration from the Village. She looked for Sasuke and saw that the boy smiled slightly.

"Hmpf" was all he said.

The two combatants were placed face to face and looked at each other. Naruto smiled and wished her good luck, but Rin looked very serious and did not press the hand offered by the Konoha boy. Naruto shrugged without removing the smile. At that time the referee spoke.

"Why did the boss put me in charge of something so boring?" Darui complained, scratching his neck. "Let's see guys I will explain the basic rules. You can use any method to win, even your power as Jinchurikis. If you want to kill each other I'm not responsible, do you get it? "

"Aren't you supposed to stop the fight when you think it's necessary?" Naruto asked.

"Not again the pacifism of Konoha" Rin said with annoyance. "Look, man if you don't want to fight, you retire and you're done. Sasuke-chan said you were stupid, but I was not expecting that much. "

"Hey, what's your problem?" Naruto said angrily. "I've only come for my friend Sasuke. Struggling with a midget like you did not enter into my plans ".

"I ... I ..." Rin said trembling. "I'm not a dwarf!" She put a very funny face and began to sob like a child.

"EHHHHH?!" Naruto said not knowing how to react to the sudden crying of Rin "What? What did I say? " He asked.

"You hit a nerve" Darui said resignedly. "Rin used to be very short compared to other people her age, but not so much now."

"I'm not much taller than her, really. I measure about five centimeters taller than her " the blonde calculated. "However I understand how she feels. I also was smaller than the kids of my generation. "

"Then apologize, or this will not end ever," said Darui.

"Hey girl, your name is Rin right?" The blonde began.

"What do you want?" She said hurt.

"Sorry for calling you petite, okay? I know what it feels like "Naruto apologized.

Rin was surprised by his sincerity. She did not like him at first, and still did, but she liked that he was sincere.

"I will not forgive you so easily," said Rin.

"I thought so" Naruto replied.

"Well anyway that's enough chat" Darui cut. "It's time for your fight so step up" Rin and Naruto did what Darui said and looked at each other calculatingly. "Okay. Begin! "

Naruto jumped back for doing his Kage Bunshin, but Rin had already closed the gap. She leaned on her left foot to turn on it, and strike a kick with the right leg on the left ankle of Naruto. The boy lost his balance and fell on his side eventually leaning on his back. Rin drew a sword with her right hand and put the hilt down to stab Naruto in the arm.

The Konoha nin turned off his arm, and lying on the floor he performed a sweeper kick to hit Rin, who had plunged her sword into the ground and could not move. But the Kumo kunoichi dropped her sword and somersaulted, causing his opponent's foot to collide with the weapon. Rin landed placing her feet next to Naruto's waist and tried to make a horizontal slash with her other sword, but the Konoha boy drew his special kunai from the right sleeve and parried. Then he gave Rin a punch with his left hand on her right cheek to make her flinch.

Naruto wasted no time and threw the sword stuck in the ground to Rin to distract her. She took the bait and as she picked her sword in midair, Naruto made his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He created two clones armed with a kunai that ran to the girl, but she made two diagonal slashes very fast and made them disappear. From her elbows flew out sparks.

"_Did electricity come out of her arms?"_ Naruto thought. "_Is that the secret of her fast reaction_?"

Meanwhile Rin also analyzed her rival. "_Damn clones, they are a nuisance. Although it appears that the original is often left behind. "_

In the stands, Sakura and Sasuke exchanged impressions.

"That girl is very quick, right?" Sakura asked. "Does she use chakra?"

"Yes, she uses the Raiton to stimulate her feet and arms and move quickly at the right time," explained the Uchiha.

"She must have good chakra control, plus the Raiton is difficult to handle."

"Hmpf, Rin is good at it" Sasuke boasted of his partner. "It certainly seems that Naruto uses his Kage Bunshin better than before."

"Wait and you'll see," said Sakura.

Back in the fight, Naruto threw several shuriken to Rin who instead of avoiding, channeled Lightning chakra in her swords and cut all the shuriken. Naruto had created two new clones and he ran skillfully between his copies to confuse Rin. The Kumo nin maintained a defensive stance and waited. One Naruto passed by her right, another jumped up and a third stood in front of her. The three struck from behind, above and forward, respectively, using their three bladed kunai. Rin gave three leaps back to avoid the triple attack and tried to fight back, but the clones were separated and formed a triangle to surround her.

Without knowing what the original was, Rin used Lightning chakra in her feet and appeared next to Naruto to give a diagonal slash. It was a clone so the blonde Kumo girl went for another. It also disappeared and Rin went for the latest and authentic Naruto.

"I got you!" Rin exclaimed triumphantly, but saw that Naruto had a handseal prepared. "Shit," protested the girl.

"Fuuton: Wind Blow!" Naruto blew a lot of air to stop Rin. She tried to run faster to catch up with Naruto, but the wind sent her into the air, making her lose her swords along the way. "I am the one that got you! Hahaha! "

The audience booed Naruto and encouraged Rin to get up. Rin's natural stamina was low and also using Raiton chakra to move quickly was difficult. She was not made for prolonged struggles and that was reflected in her fast and precise style, knocking her opponents to ensure a lunge. But the support of the villagers helped her up.

"I must win ... no matter what ..." she said slowly rising. "I have to do it for Yugito-sensei!" She said and stood up.

"You're very brave" Naruto praised. "But I must win, so I will not hold back. I bet my pride as a Jinchuriki! "

"Me too!" Rin approved.

The Kumo girl gazed at Naruto calculating the distance and looked her beloved swords. She realized it would take too long to reach them and attack Naruto so she resorted to her second plan: a long distance Ninjutsu. "Raiton: Magnum Discharge!" She cried and formed an electric current to strike her rival.

The attack was so fast that Naruto had no reaction time. "_Shit, I should have used Fuuton_" Naruto thought. He fell to the ground paralyzed. People went crazy and the stadium chanted the name of Rin, who picked up her swords and smiled happily. She looked at his father, and the Kage nodded.

"Well Namikaze, you lost" said A.

"It's not over yet" Yahiko said. "It is time to use his powers of Jinchuriki".

Naruto barely rose, surrounded by an aura of red chakra. His eyes turned red with vertical pupils and slit-shaped, his canine teeth grew larger and his nails became sharper. Furthermore the whisker marks on his face deepened.

With astonishing speed, he approached Rin and hit her in the stomach causing her to spit some blood. But Naruto continued his attack, hitting her mercilessly. Rin used Lightning chakra to escape but was chased by Naruto. Then the girl stabbed one of her swords into the blonde's shoulder, but he punched her in the face and sent her away. In addition, he drew the sword out of his shoulder and threw it next to Rin's feet.

"_Ugh, he's faster than me. It must be thanks to Biju chakra_ "Rin thought, then watched at Naruto and saw that he healed quickly. "_In addition to strength and speed, he has very fast healing. I have no choice but to use the chakra of Rokubi_ ".

"**Hellooo, are you calling?"** The weasel said pretending to be nice.

"Cut the crap, wild weasel" Rin said "Lend me your chakra".

"**Say 'please Rokubi-sama' and maybe I'll think about it**" said the Biju.

"Okay, don't lend it to me "Rin said feigning disinterest. "Let the Kyubi boy crush you and live your whole life in shame."

"**So you do know how to play dirty**?" Rin shivered but did not respond. Rokubi smiled funny. "**Okay then I give you my power. See if you can win and kill him**" agreed the weasel.

As Naruto, Rin was also surrounded by an aura of chakra but it was yellow instead of red. Her eyes were yellow with lightning shaped pupils, all her teeth were sharpened and her hair acquired black streaks. She took her two swords and channeled Lightning chakra to attack.

In an instant she disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, delivering two crossed slits in the back. She repeated the same action in the front and then in the sides. Her speed was like a red spark, and her swords cut Naruto mercilessly. Rin ended her movement and sheathed her swords. "Those were my 'Sparkling Slashes'. That's why I am called the Spark of Kumo ".

Naruto fell back to the ground, bleeding profusely everywhere. His vision blurred and he could not move due to paralysis caused by electricity. He looked toward the stands and saw Yahiko, Sakura and Sasuke. "_I seem to have lost_" he thought. All my training was useless. "Me, being a leader for Jinchurikis? I am very far from that. "

"**Arise Naruto**" said Kyubi in the blonde's mind.

"It's you again? You must be very bored "replied the Konoha boy. "Have you come to laugh at me?"

"**No. We will win this battle because you're my Jinchuriki and you cannot lose**. "

"As arrogant as ever" Naruto replied. "Fight if you want. I'm already tired of this. "

"**It's rare that you give up, but I don't care,"** said the fox.

Naruto's body left a larger amount of blazing red chakra, which took the form of a fox. A tail and long ears appeared and the blond was on all fours. His eyes had black marks around them and his whisker marks deepened even more.

Naruto ran very fast, exceeding the speed of Rin again. He threw small fireballs that the Jinchuriki girl narrowly dodged, although the heat burned her a bit. Naruto then used chakra arms to hold and stamp her on the floor. The blow was terrible and Rin froze.

But then more yellow chakra came from her body, with electric sparks of the same color, which took the form of a weasel. A tail was formed, as well as short and rounded ears. Rin's eyes gained black rings around them, making them to seem larger.

Rin started running in zig-zag, attacking Naruto with a bite on his right hand. The girl's sharp teeth dug very deep and that hand was paralyzed. In return she burned her mouth a little.

The two Jinchurikis exchanged scratches and bites, dropping sparks and fire everywhere. They attacked with balls of Lightning and Fire chakra which nullified each other. Gradually they moved more slowly, as the chakra of the Bijus caused very harmful side effects. In Rin it produced paralysis and in Naruto, burns.

Then both guys lost consciousness and the Bijus took control of their hosts. A very dense amount of chakra was released, surrounding the bodies of Naruto and Rin making them bleed. Chakra and blood were mixed and the boys were transformed into miniature versions of their Bijus, possessing four tails each.

"Raikage-san, you have to evacuate the stadium" suggested Yahiko and rose.

"We're on it!" Said A.

Civilians were led to emergency exits achieving a total evacuation in five minutes. With the citizens safe, the Retaining Barriers were activated to avoid disasters outside the Coliseum. While the Bijus were fighting, Yahiko, Bee and Sasuke were prepared to intervene.

"Bee will prevent the movement with his tentacles and Namikaze and Uchiha will dispel their chakra" ordered the Kage.

"The Medic nins should prepare for an instant healing" Yahiko said.

"Yes!" C and Sakura said together.

"Boss, it is getting really ugly," said Darui suddenly appearing.

"Uchiha, tell me what you see with your Sharingan" ordered A.

"You need no Dojutsu to see it" replied the Uchiha. "It's a big chakra that can be seen easily."

Looking at the arena, they could see that the Bijus released Ying and Yang chakra spheres that formed dense balls. The demons swallowed the balls, causing their bodies to distend considerably.

"Biju Bomb prepared. It will cause intense flares, yeah! "Bee said.

"DUCK YOU IDIOT" A exclaimed pulling Bee down.

Rokubi and Kyubi fired the two spheres of compressed chakra and they both collided. The explosion was terrible, causing smoke and debris to rise and sweep across the arena. They released a mix of electricity and fire that remained in the stadium thanks to the Retaining Barriers.

At the time when the Bijus tried to attack again, two tentacles coming from Bee stopped their movements. The Hachibi Jinchuriki hit his fellows with huge fists, crushing them into the ground. Then Yahiko and Sasuke intervened.

The Namikaze took a paper from his pocket and placed it on Naruto's forehead. It was a Chakra-Suppressing Seal Jiraiya had given him. The Seal caused the dispersion of Kyubi's red chakra, revealing the charred body of Naruto who was unconscious.

Meanwhile Sasuke introduced himself into the mind of Rin using the Sharingan. There he saw the girl lying at the foot of Rokubi.

"**Sasuke Uchiha! Damn human, get out of here**! "The weasel yelled jumping towards Sasuke.

"Shut up and go back," said the boy and used his hand to dispel the Biju chakra. In the outside, Sasuke grabbed the electrocuted body of Rin.

With Naruto and the Kumo girl out of combat, the battle ended in a draw.

End of Chapter

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Hi all / as. Battle of Jinchurikis evenly matched and with alternatives, hope you like it. Doubts have also appeared on Sasuke and something from the past of Rin has been revealed.**

**I have to say I'm happy to have more followers. I hope you feel encouraged to leave a Review. ****See you.**


	10. First mate

Chapter 9 - First mate

The Coliseum of Kumo had been completely destroyed due to the fierce fight between Naruto and Rin The two young Jinchurikis had been wounded and were being healed by Sakura and C. Their skin had been completely eliminated by the dense Biju chakra that had broken through by force.

Yahiko Namikaze took note of everything that happened in the battle. He divided it into four phases: Human Phase with Normal Chakra, Human Phase with Biju Chakra, Biju Phase Version One and Biju Phase Version Two.

Human Phase with Normal Chakra was the use of the natural chakra of the Jinchuriki, fighting like a normal ninja would. Human Phase with Biju Chakra was based on the use of a small part of Biju chakra. It manifested in the form of an aura with different color, which improved certain capabilities depending on the Biju. It also changed the physical appearance of the Jinchuriki.

Biju Phase Version One was to use a Cloak of Chakra, which mimicked the shape of the Biju and gave power alike to a beast's. It also allowed to fire balls of elemental chakra without using hand seals. Finally, Biju Phase Version Two was the closest transformation to the actual shape of the Biju but seemed uncontrollable.

"I see that you too are noting down your rhymes, yoh!" Said Killer Bee making Yahiko stopped writing.

"You know Bee-san? I think you're the only person able to speak rapping." The orange haired said with some sarcasm.

"That's what makes me a genius, idiot, fucking idiot" replied the Hachibi Jinchuriki.

"Whatever you say. By the way, your niece is very good but is it possible that her Seal is too weak? " The Namikaze asked seriously.

"Rokubi has a complicated personality. Also Rin arrived very weakened "Bee said.

"I remember a year ago I had to remove the Five Elements Seal that Orochimaru put on her".

"That's it, kid. And her Eight Trigrams Seal has loosened over time, "said Bee.

"Without key there is nothing to do. If we could talk to the Bijus, maybe we could convince them to stop their activity. "

"Hachibi can do that. He is not a naughty Biju, yeah! "Said Bee.

"That would be great" approved Yahiko.

"Sure, yoh!" Said Bee. "Now let me hit your fist with mine."

"Excuse me?"

"Your fist" Bee said. "It's to know if I can trust you, yeah!"

"Okay, but you cannot reveal this to anyone. There are many memories I do not want to share yet "Yahiko asked.

"Okay, yoh!" Accepted Bee.

Yahiko extended his fist and hit Bee. The rapper saw a series of images: a blond man and a red haired woman stabbed by the claw of a giant fox; an Iwa ninja threatening a blue haired girl; a pair of red eyes with three tomoe in them; and finally a group of menacing people dressed in black coats with red clouds.

"Your past seems painful. The fact that you're still alive is wonderful, "said Bee. "I like your plan and it doesn't scare me, yeah!"

"Thank you, Bee-san" Yahiko said sincerely. "Now we have to convince Raikage-san".

"Are you talking about me?" Asked A approaching.

"Yes, Raikage-san. I tried to resolve our conflict through diplomacy but I could not. I've tried with the strength and neither have succeeded. What do we do? "Yahiko said.

"You never told me what you know, so I cannot trust you," said A flatly.

"Akatsuki's information will be revealed if there is a 5 Kage Summit" Yahiko said.

"What! Do not dare to coerce me, brat! "The Raikage shouted. "To celebrate such an important meeting, we need to have a great cause!"

"Okay, I'll give the reason" Yahiko said smiling as Minato would. "I want to make a rebellion with the help of the Jinchurikis".

The Raikage was stunned. If that guy achieved the support of all the Jinchurikis, his power would be unmatched and no country could object. A looked the insolent smile Yahiko had and recalled the face of the Yondaime Hokage. Then he released his Raiton Armor and prepared to kill the young man.

"I will not let you take control of the world!" Said the Kage and rushed towards Yahiko.

The Konoha boy smiled. He had provoked the Raikage to see if he kept calm, but he did not. Kumogakure would have to be left for last. Yahiko jumped into the air in time to avoid the charge of A. The attack was fast and powerful, but too linear. If he had not had prior information, Yahiko had not been able to dodge.

The Namikaze landed on the ground and extended his hand to stop another attack of A. "Shinra Tensei!" Said Yahiko and used his gravitational force to repel the Kage. The continued use of this Jutsu tired the young man, so he resorted to another technique.

He summoned his katana and channeled normal chakra to execute the Extensible Sword taught by his teacher Keima. Then he used the Nature Transformation to change the normal chakra to Suiton. That was his custom version of the Extensible Sword. Using Water chakra, the katana did not cut but it worked like a whip to immobilize his enemies. Yahiko took advantage of this property and used it to surround the Raikage and stop his movements.

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME, NAMIKAZE!" A increased the chakra of his Lightning Armor, making his hair spiky.

"_Will he use his Max Speed Punch? Konan's right, I'm a provocateur_ "Yahiko thought.

"Lariat!"

Killer Bee stopped the Raikage using his right arm to hit the neck of his brother. The two men put all their strength but no one had the advantage.

"Out of the way, Bee! I will not tolerate that brat anymore! "Yelled A.

"No, brother! Idiot, fucking idiot! "Bee said defiantly. "That guy is a good person, yeah!"

"How do you know that?" Questioned A.

"I bumped fists with him, so there's no problem," said Bee. "If you care about my well-being and Rin's, recite a poem."

"Bee ... Do not make silly rhymes and explain yourself!"

"What I mean is that your daughter and I need trust. Give us some freedom "

The Raikage looked at his brother and seemed to consider the matter. Generally Jinchurikis were people close to the Kage, as this would reduce the risk of betrayal. But Yahiko wanted to unite all the Jinchurikis under the same banner. Was it for his own benefit or for the world's?

"Namikaze" said A. "I have no proof of your intentions. With only giving me one, maybe I'll accept your proposal. "

"I have no way to prove it until I form the organization. It's a matter of believing me or not, "said the young of Konoha.

"In that case I ..." began A.

"Yahiko-san" Sakura's voice cried suddenly. "It's an emergency!"

Yahiko, A and Bee and turned around to watch. They turned their eyes to the place where Naruto and Rin were being healed. Naruto had regenerated all his skin and was just unconscious. But Rin's condition was worse.

"What happens?" Yahiko said quickly approaching.

"I have been helping C-san to heal Rin-san, but she does not respond well to the treatment" Sakura reported. "Also an evil chakra avoids me from approaching."

"It must be the Rokubi" Yahiko said.

He quickly approached Rin with caution. From her body, yellow chakra flowed emanating electricity uncontrollably. Yahiko pulled a Chakra Suppression Seal and placed it on Rin with difficulty. The chakra had stopped but the problem persisted. Then the orange-haired removed Rin's blouse to examine her belly.

"I know what the problem is," he said aloud.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Asked A a little bit nervously, as a concerned father would be.

"The Eight Trigrams Seal is about to break" Yahiko said.

The Seal in the belly of Rin was formed by two semicircles of four points each. In the center of the seal was usually a spiral, but now it seemed to be open and let out a strange black liquid.

"I do not know what kind of experiments was conducted by Orochimaru with her, but it left the Seal in a pretty bad shape" Yahiko said.

"Can you do something?" Asked Raikage.

"No wonder I'm the son of Minato and Kushina" Yahiko said smirking. "I've been working on a new version for this type of seal. It will separate the Ying and Yang of Rokubi ".

"You seem very sure," said A. "Very well, do it. We'll do what you say "

"Great" said Yahiko and started giving orders. "Sakura, bring Naruto to the hospital because he seems to be the target of Rokubi. Prepare a bed for himself and one for Rin ".

"Yes!" Said Sakura.

"Can this girl handle that?" Asked A.

"Of course, since she is a student of Tsunade. She will cure your daughter when I finish "Yahiko said.

"What I do do?" Sasuke asked suddenly appearing from behind. The boy walked with difficulty, for he had taken a direct hit from Rokubi's chakra.

"In your condition you are a nuisance, so go" Yahiko said unceremoniously. "I hate proud people like you who want to help when it is obvious that they can't."

"Hmph" Sasuke said annoyed and left.

"Raikage-san, haven't you been able to decrease his arrogance?" Yahiko asked the Kage.

"No. He may be a genius, but his attitude stinks "growled A. "Now please start the Sealing".

"Right now."

Yahiko formed a hand seal and there appeared a huge scroll. The young man unfolded it to show the formula of the Seal.

"What is that seal?" Bee asked curiously. "It is certainly very beautiful, yoh!"

"It is based on the formula of the Eight Trigrams Seal. Instead of a spiral, drawing the center is the typical representation of Ying and Yang ".

"How it works?" Bee said again.

"As you know, one Biju is made of Ying or spiritual energy and Yang or physical energy. The Ying represents Mind and the Yang represents Body. In addition, the Ying contains some Yang, and Yang contains Ying. It's balanced "said Yahiko. "The mind of a Biju is very difficult to control, so my Seal divides Ying and Yang Chakra and separates it into two different containers."

"What will happen to Rokubi?"

"Most of its mind will be sealed, but I'll left a small party free that in case of chaos will be easier to stop. When it comes the time to control all of Rokubi's chakra, the two halves will be put together again. "

"A perfect plan, better than that of an insect" approved Bee.

"Your bad rhymes do nothing but fazing me" said Yahiko with a drop of sweat on his face. "Anyways, I'll start."

Yahiko began writing on the ground a circle of symbols around Rin. The girl stood in the middle of the seal, which was formed by the symbol of Ying and Yang. Then Yahiko made a hand seal and the circle he had drawn strongly lit.

"Fuinjutsu: Ying and Yang Dividing Seal!" Said Yahiko.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a hospital room several hours later. Evening light streamed through the window, turning everything orange. The blond looked around confused, not remembering why he was there. The last thing he remembered was having received many cuts.

"What the ...?" Naruto tried to sit up but felt a weight on his lap. He realized that it was Sakura's head, sleeping leaning on Naruto. "Sakura-chan ..."

"Do not wake her" said Yahiko's voice, who was sitting on the window frame. His face was serious. "This girl has had to spend a lot of chakra to heal you".

"Heal me? Was it because of the cuts? "

"I see you don't remember" Yahiko said. "Naruto, you have given up on your combat and let the Kyubi control you"

Naruto's eyes widened. It was not the first time this happened, because during his training with Jiraiya, he had wounded the Sannin after using the power of his Biju.

"Has somebody been injured?! What about that girl from Kumo? " Naruto asked in alarm.

"Naruto!" Said Yahiko. "I have not told this for you to care about other people. Everyone knew what the risk of a fight between Jinchurikis was, and have taken the necessary precautions to avoid personal injuries. "

"But then?" asked Naruto.

"Listen to me Naruto" Yahiko said sternly. "If you want to help others it's fine. But if you don't want to worry others, take care of yourself first. As your older brother that I am, the thought of losing you terrifies me. "

"Nii-sama ..." Naruto said, surprised at his words.

"What?" Said Yahiko.

"You said that losing me terrifies you".

"Huh?" Yahiko turned red and looked away. "I-idiot, it's not that! If you die by my irresponsibility, mom's ghost will haunt me forever. Not that I care about you, "he said uncomfortably.

Naruto smiled contentedly as Yahiko gave excuses. The older brother wanted to offer an image of cool brother, but Naruto really worried him.

"Nii-sama thank you" Naruto said.

"No need to thank me" Yahiko said. "By the way, do you mind about not winning the battle?"

"Oh that," said Naruto. "I ... I think I have failed everyone. I thought I was able to win by being the Kyubi Jinchuriki, but I failed. I'm still weak. "

Yahiko saw his brother's suffering and blamed himself for making him feel bad. He was a very demanding brother, but life as a shinobi did not allow anybody to be soft. If they didn't train well, the enemy could take advantage of it. It was a lesson to be taught.

"Naruto listen. A fight between ninjas is never simple. It takes a cool head and use all the resources at your disposal to win. You have enormous potential and should be able to use it in battle. "

"What good is my potential if I don't win?" Asked the blonde.

"Let me tell you a story" Yahiko said. "About 30 years ago, was held in Konoha a Chunin exam. The top two teams of Genin reached the final of the tournament and fought a duel 3 on 3. The fight was epic, with maximum equal. It ended in a draw and because of the ability shown by the Genin, all of them were made Chunin ".

"What does it have to do with me?" Asked Naruto.

"Do you know who was involved? Our parents. Mom and Dad fought an incredible battle and tied. Mom felt like you are now, and after that she vowed never to lose anymore. "

Naruto went to be awestruck. It was that he always believed to be the only one to face self-esteem issues. But now he knew that it was not true, because his mother had the same problems.

"Nii-sama, how do you know that much?" Asked Naruto.

"I had good teachers. In addition there are two ways to use a Memory Seal. The first is to seal memories in someone's mind, and the second is to take those memories and keep them in a scroll for later study "Yahiko said.

"Oh, I know!" Said Naruto. "Mom and Dad left you some of their memories, right?"

"I knew you were not so dumb!" Yahiko said proudly. "It was because of because of Konoha that you seemed as one. You had to show your intelligence at some point. "

"Sure, ttebayo" Naruto said smiling. "By the way, I can see those memories?"

"No" Yahiko refused. "I'm not authorized to give you that information. Your Seal is scheduled for two other people to tell you about it. "

"Two? Who will they be? "Naruto wondered.

At that moment Sakura woke up slowly. She raised her head and looked around, and then met the eyes of Naruto.

"Naruto!" She cried and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you."

"Sakura-chan ... you do not let me breathe ..." Naruto said turning blue.

"I'm sorry!" She said letting him go.

"Baa-chan has trained you too much. She has given you the strength of a monster! "Naruto protested.

"MONSTER WHO?" Sakura said and began to strangle him.

"GUAHHH! Nii-sama, help me "Naruto pleaded extending his arm towards Yahiko.

"You know what Naruto? You cannot go calling people 'monster' , specially girls. You better apologize right away. Later! "Said Yahiko and ran away.

"Traitor!" Naruto managed to say before his brother close the door.

* * *

Rin suddenly woke up in another room of the hospital. Her whole body was bruised due to the combat with Naruto and her belly ached. Beside her was Sasuke, looking at her with his usual calm eyes.

"You have awakened" said the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-chan ... Why am I here?" Asked the girl.

"Basically you have been controlled by your Biju and I had to use my Sharingan to stop you" summed Sasuke. "No one was hurt so ..."

Rin grabbed Sasuke's left arm and patted it.

"Your arm is not responding" she said earnestly. "I have hurt you again, right?" Rin said looking into his eyes.

"This is nothing" Sasuke replied trying to hide the arm. "A little rest and it'll be fine".

"Why are you lying?" Rin asked angrily. "You can't move your arm because it is electrocuted and paralyzed, right?"

"I told you ..." Sasuke began.

"Stop it!" Said Rin and her hair hid her eyes. "Stop it please" she asked with tears flowing down her face and biting her lower lip. "I'm a danger to everyone. I should have died in that cell, it is clear that I am a failed experiment. Orochimaru was right. "

Sasuke clenched his fist and said nothing. It was unfair that people like Rin suffered because of unscrupulous people as the Sannin. People who snatched the esteem of others was the world's largest slag. Sasuke was also a victim of these people and so, he wanted to help others like him. He was not a common hero, but rather an antihero.

"Rin, you don't have the guilt of being a Jinchuriki without control. Orochimaru is the only culprit, "said Sasuke. "So we have to find someone to help you."

"I know, but who will help me? I know no Jinchurikis besides Uncle Bee ".

"Then let me light your way" a male voice said from the doorway. It was Yahiko Namikaze.

"You again," Sasuke said with disdain.

"I do not like to see you either, Sasuke Uchiha" replied the orange haired. "Your brother Itachi is far more polite than you."

Sasuke's eyes suddenly showed the Sharingan.

"Wow, you really hate him" Yahiko said. "Itachi deserves the Oscar for the best performance."

"You ..." Sasuke said with suppressed rage. "Why do you know my brother?"

"Let's see ..." Yahiko mused. "We are childhood friends, fellow at the Academy, teammates, rivals in love and fellow Akatsuki. I have not forgotten anything, I think. "

"Hmph, really?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "Then you should know that he is a murderer".

"Hahaha, you're so funny" Yahiko said smiling. Then he suddenly approached Sasuke and slammed him against the wall, watching him with menacing eyes. "Listen kid, do you have any idea how much your brother has sacrificed for you? The immature brats like you cannot even begin to imagine how the previous generations have suffered to give you stability. Not knowing how to appreciate the sacrifices is the proof. So I suggest you to stop whining and do something for the world, "said Yahiko.

"SHUT UP!" Said Sasuke. "My brother murdered his entire family to test his skills. And he chose me to avenge the clan "Sasuke said.

"If you really believe that, then you're more stupid than I thought" Yahiko said scornfully. "Itachi had to kill you that night ..." He paused because he felt a kunai in his back. "You're a very aggressive girl is not it, Rin Yotsuki?"

"Let go of Sasuke-chan, now" Rin threatened in a dangerous tone.

"Very well, very well," agreed Yahiko dropping the Uchiha. "Now tell me, where did you get that kunai?"

"I am an expert in stealing things from people without them realizing it," Rin said "Actually the kunai is yours."

"Your speed is amazing, plus you are very adept at stealing" praised Yahiko. "I need someone like you in my organization. Are you willing to cooperate? "

"I'm not interested" rejected Rin, but then she felt a severe burning in her belly and began to fall.

"Rin!" Sasuke said and grabbed her friend in time. "What is it?"

"Hnn I don't know," she replied. "My belly burns".

"Oh, it must be your new Seal!" Yahiko said in a casual tone. "I forgot you did not know, sorry".

"New Seal?" Rin asked innocently. "Sasuke-chan, what is this crazy guy talking about?"

"I don't know" Sasuke said and looked at Yahiko thinking that he looked like Naruto.

"Well, let's have a talk you and I, Rin" Yahiko said, sitting on the windowsill. "I want to form an organization of Jinchurikis and you're one of them," he said bluntly.

"What? Are there more people like me? "Rin asked surprised.

"Of course. Did you think that your uncle and you were unique? "Yahiko said sarcastically. "There are nine Bijus in the world, so there are Nine Jinchurikis".

"Then you must know that the Jinchuriki of the Nibi died" Rin said grimly.

"It is true that Yugito was killed by Akatsuki. But you do not know why, "said Yahiko.

"I don't know how a murderer thinks" Rin replied "Anyway, isn't it foolish to form a group of Jinchurikis knowing that you miss one? I don't see the point. "

"Now you'll see it" Yahiko said, and began to tell the Legend of the Origin of the World. When finished, he left Rin time to assimilate.

"What is that Uzumaki Clan?" Spoke Sasuke.

"The Uzumaki Clan is an ancient family group that was exterminated during the Second Ninja War. They were related to the Senju Clan of Konoha. Naruto and I are their descendants "Yahiko said. "You see, you're not the only one being member of an important clan."

"Hmph" said Sasuke. It seemed that Naruto and he had much in common.

"So you want to form an organization with those new Jinchurikis?" Rin wanted to know "Why?"

"It's easy" said Yahiko. "To defeat Akatsuki".

Rin's eyes widened. Her goal was to find the murderer of Yugito, and finally she had the chance. However, there was a major obstacle, and that was her father.

"I can't" she said.

"Is it because of your father?" Yahiko asked. "Escape".

"Impossible," said Rin as if the idea was really scary. "Disappointing my father is the last thing I would do. He will make the Iron Claw on me if I escape! "

"Oh yeah. I've seen it before and it has to hurt "replied the orange haired sympathetically. "Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"I ..." Rin's internal debate was huge. Revenge or disobedience? That was the question.

"Let's do this" proposed Yahiko. "I leave you a night to think about it. If you decide to come, it will be great. But remember, if you don't come, your loved ones will not be safe "said Yahiko and left.

* * *

The sun was setting over the horizon, heralding the arrival of the night. The Raikage A was sitting on the edge of a terrace of Kumo. This was on top of the Kage's building, and was among the few wooded areas of the Village. There were also four huge golden statues representing the Four Raikages, all huge and very muscular men.

"So here you were brother" said the voice of Killer Bee. "I was looking for you."

"Bee ..." A turned to look at his brother. "You're not rapping, so I guess it will be something serious."

"Not really. I'm out of rhymes, yeah! "Confessed Bee.

"You have not matured at all!" Complained the Raikage. "What do you want?"

"You must let Rin go" Bee said bluntly. "If you don't, she will never grow up at all."

"Again that issue" growled A. "I've made it pretty clear that she's not going anywhere. And neither are you. "

"Brother, are you still affected by the death of our father?" Said Bee.

The Raikage frowned and turned to gaze at the horizon. His father, the Third Raikage, had died during the Third Great Ninja War at the hands of Iwagakure. He had faced 10,000 ninjas for three days to save his comrades. Since then, A had ordered Bee to always remain in the village.

"Bee, I always say that I am the Fourth Raikage. You will do as I tell you "said A.

"I think you have more reasons, don't you brother?" Continued Bee. "When the war ended, I suggested you to adopt a child and cheer up. That was 16 years ago, and that was when Rin came to the family. "

"Don't continue" said A.

"Well actually it was a favor I asked a friend. Do you remember Ryousuke from the Byakurai Clan? "Said Bee.

The Byakurai Clan was an ancient clan of Kumogakure. They were known for their Kekkei Genkai, Light Release, allowing them to use lasers as a technique. Unlike Storm Element that was the merger of Lightning and Water, Light element was the combination of Lightning and Fire.

"That clan of traitors ..." murmured A. "They betrayed us in the middle of the war, and are now a renegade ninja clan. We've spent years trying to eliminate them, but their leader is too strong. "

"Not for nothing he was the rival of our father, yoh!" Said Bee. "Anyway, Ryosuke's good people. So he asked that we adopt his daughter Rin. "

"I adopted Rin because she descended from that clan, but has not awakened her Kekkei Genkai" said A, sighing. "Luckyly we discovered that she was a Jinchuriki".

"Yeah, yeah!" Said Bee. "That's when our super sexy Yugito took care of her, although she had her doubts. "

"I didn't remember that" confessed A. "But those from Akatsuki killed her and I don't know why. "

"So that's why you should let that Konoha boy recruit Rin" said Bee. "He'll know how to help her."

"I said no!" Said A, banging his fist on the ground. "My biggest mistake was leaving you and Rin leave the village. So Orochimaru could kidnap her ".

"So that's the problem," Bee said, nodding. "You don't want anything bad to happen to your daughter, right?"

The Raikage looked away. Since adopting Rin, A had never been in charge of her due to work. But he sought to eat with her every day. The cheerful and innocent girl, as well as Bee's nonsenses, relieved the Third Raikage's loss. However, Orochimaru acted and spoiled everything. If he had taken better care of his daughter, it would have never happened.

"Brother do not blame yourself for that past event. Half of the responsibility is mine, "said Bee. "So I ask you to let her go."

"Bee ... I'll think about it tonight," promised A.

"Thanks, yeah!" The rapper said with a smile.

"I didn't say I'll take it! I'll just think about it! "Said A. "Now get out of here."

* * *

It was after midnight in Kumo. Everyone slept peacefully, oblivious to the important conversation that was about to happen. Amid a completely white and empty space, was a strange creature. It was an ox, whose lower part was the body of an octopus. It had four horns (one broken), white eyes without pupils and a sort of bump on the chin. He also had a hump and very muscular arms. It was the Hachibi.

"**Bee asked me to speak to Kyubi and Rokubi**" said the ox. "**I hope they listen to me**."

The Hachibi stood for a while and waited. Then, the images of a nine-tailed fox and a weasel of six tails gradually formed. They were Kyubi and Rokubi.

"**Hachibi! Hope you have a good excuse to interrupt my sleep,** "growled the fox.

"**Kyubi! Take this damned fox!** "Said the weasel, and used one of her lightning-shaped tails to attack the fox. The tail acted as a sword and tried to cut her enemy, yet it went through him like a ghost.

"**You're so impulsive as usual. Are you stupid or what?** "Sneered the fox. "**We are at a deeper level of our consciousness so you can't touch me. Only our minds are here. "**

"**Shut up, I don't like your asshole face**" the weasel said.

"**Say that again when you are stronger than me**."

"**What did you say!?"** Said the weasel. "**Someday I will end you, Kyubi**".

"**Shut up you two!"** Said the ox. "**Hope Gobi was here to help me control you**" he sighed.

"**That vain doesn't give me orders**" said Rokubi and began to roll on the ground.

"**Pff, another wimp who only knows to speak**" said Kyubi and lay down looking bored. "**Well Hachibi, what do you want?"**

"**It seems the time has come for us Bijus to cooperate**" said the ox. "**So you must help** **your Jinchurikis**".

"**I do not want to hear that from a conformist like you**" said Kyuubi. "**You left** **yourself be tamed by Jinchuriki".**

"**The arrogant fox is right**" Rokubi seconded. "**Did you turn into a resigned old man?"**

"**You are wrong. Before, I was a young wild ox, but eventually I realized that to protect this world, we should work with humans. We were created with that purpose**, "said Hachibi.

"**Have you lost your mind?"** Said the fox. "**I do not know who created us. Also humans are responsible for destroying the world. "**

"**Kyubi, have you forgotten our mission as Bijus Guardians? It is so ingrained in our heads, that it is instinctive** "said the ox.

"**I agree with Kyubi**" the weasel intervened. "**Why save the world? It is better to live without worries**. "

"**You of all people should know why. You've been captured once,** "said the ox.

"**I do not want to talk about it now**" cut the weasel.

"**What does that mean? I want to know more,** "said the fox. "**A human named Yahiko** **keeps talking about us**," he added.

"**I will not tell you!"** Said the weasel.

"**Come on Rokubi don't be like that**" Hachibi scolded. "**Kyubi has the right to know**."

"**Okay, I'll tell you**" accepted Rokubi. "**But do not laugh, fox. Okay?** "Asked the weasel.

"**Uhhh, it must be very embarrassing**" Kyuubi scoffed. "**Let's hear it**."

"**As you know, we Bijus Guardians, have existed since the beginning of time. Our mission was to ensure the safety of the world, but one day the darkness swallowed us. We stopped being nine and went One** "told the weasel.

"**We became the Juubi**" said the ox.

"**Then our Father, Rikudo Sennin, freed us"** continued Rokubi. "**I transformed into a** **slug** ..."

"**Hahaha, you became a bug!"** Kyuubi laughed out loud. "**So you were ashamed by** **that, hahaha**".

"**You knew that already, asshole!"** Said Rokubi furiously. "**You just wanted to laugh**, **right?"**

"**Yes, you make me very funny**" the fox said sarcastically. "**Go on, please**."

"**Damn fucking arrogant**" Rokubi said and then continued her story. "**After the death** **of Father, I wandered the world until I was sealed inside a Jinchuriki named Utakata. Everything was fine until seventeen years ago, some humans dressed in black robes of red clouds beat us. Utakata died and I was locked inside a statue, plunged back into the dark "**

"**Then why are you here?"** Said Kyuubi.

"**Before losing consciousness, a voice spoke to me. 'Do you want to live again?' Was what I heard and accepted. 'In that case, you will be reverted to your original form and be sealed in a newborn baby. Fulfill your mission, Biju of Lightning '. And that's how I ended up inside Rin** "ended Rokubi.

"**Now I understand why Gobi was a wolf and not a strange hybrid of horse and dolphin"** said the fox. "**I met her about nineteen years ago and she said her Jinchuriki** **Han had recently died. Gobi also has a new Jinchuriki** ".

"**Are you saying that all our brothers have recovered their original forms?"** Rokubi asked surprised.

"**It's possible**," said Kyuubi.

"**Then Kyubi, have you recovered your powers of fire?"** Asked Hachibi.

"**Yes**."

"**So that's why I have my powers of earth again**" Hachibi said. "**Who would be able to capture us so easily?"**

"**Only two humans have managed to dominate us at will. One was Hashirama Senju and the other is ... Madara Uchiha** ".

"**Wait, since when does a human live for so long?"** Asked Hachibi.

"**I don't know. All I can say is that Madara controlled me seventeen years ago with his Sharingan. By that time, he wearing a mask**, "said Kyuubi.

"**A mask?"** Rokubi asked in surprise. "**Now that you mention it ... There was a masked** **man among those who captured me!"**

"**I see. It seems that Madara wants us to be the Juubi again** "Kyuubi said gloomily.

The three Bijus went silent. Despite being animals, they all had feelings. And right now, they were afraid of being caught and locked back into the Juubi.

"**If our Father saw us now, I am sure you would be disappointed**" Hachibi said.

"**What do we do?"** Asked Rokubi.

"**Is not it obvious?"** Kyuubi said with an arrogant smile. "**We have to beat up that** **Madara. Are we Bijus or not? If I have to join forces with Naruto, I will**, "he said.

"**You're still a bossy**" said Rokubi. "**Well then, I will let Rin alone.** **Maybe it's fun to** **help her**. "

**"I see you've come to your senses"** Hachibi approved. "**See you soon, guys**"

The three Bijus said goodbye and returned back to the consciousness of their Jinchurikis.

* * *

At last came the next day. The Raikage had convened in his office the same people who were there two days ago: Darui, C, Mabui, Bee, Rin, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Yahiko. The latter spoke.

"Raikage-san, now is the day of my departure. What is your decision? "Yahiko asked.

"At first I did not like your proposal, thinking you'd be unable to do so. But you proved your knowledge of Fuinjutsu and great leadership. Bee has proven your good intentions, so I, as the Yondaime Raikage, approve your plan, "said A.

"What condition is there?" Yahiko asked cautiously.

"It is not a condition, it is a warning. If something bad happens to my daughter, there will be no safe place for you in the world, "said A.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered to Sakura. "What does he mean?"

"It means that the Raikage will pursue your brother until the end of the world if he fails" Sakura explained.

"I see, poor nii-sama" Naruto said with a shudder.

Returning to the main discussion, A spoke again.

"Rin Yotsuki" he called his daughter.

"Yes" replied the blonde.

"You are promoted to Chunin rank. Your first mission will be forming part of the organization of Yahiko Namikaze, do you understand? "Ordered the Kage.

"Yes, Raikage-sama! I will fulfill my mission as a proud Kumo kunoichi "was her reply. She was closer to avenge her teacher.

"Sasuke Uchiha" called A.

"Yes," Sasuke replied indifferently.

"I have no more business with you so go wherever you want. Now if you get to divulge the secrets of Kumo, I'll find out and you'll die crushed by me. Have I explained myself correctly? "

"Yes" replied the Uchiha.

"Very good Konoha, now get out of sight" concluded A.

* * *

Yahiko's group and Sasuke's left Kumogakure. From the top of a mountain, a strange humanoid plant was watching everything. It was a being with anthropomorphic body stuffed inside a Venus Flytrap, divided into one half white and one black. His name was Zetsu and was a member of Akatsuki.

"It looks like Yahiko has got a new member. Good for him! "Said the white half.

"Idiot, he is supposed to be our enemy," replied the black half. "We must inform Madara".

"Sasuke also goes with them," observed the white.

"It must be because Itachi is in Konoha" concluded the black. "Madara should also know that. Let's go ".

"Yes!"

Zetsu went underground and headed to the base of Madara.

End of chapter

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Hi all / as. I apologize for the slight delay. The Jinchuriki Guardians is finally starting to be a reality.**

**In short, any Review, Favorite or Follower are welcome. See you soon.**


	11. Sasuke and Itachi

Chapter 10 - Sasuke and Itachi

As night approached, the groups of Naruto and Sasuke were resting after the first day of the journey back to Konoha. During the day, they had to cross the Land of Lightning that was filled of forests and small mountains. Now they were in a forest clearing.

Naruto was in a very good mood. Sasuke finally returned to Konoha, but for now it was just to get revenge on Itachi. Also, he was fulfilling the dream of his parents and brother, which was to form the organization Jinchurikis Guardians. The Kumo kunoichi named Rin was the first official member.

Meanwhile Sasuke remained calm as usual, at least in appearance. Inside, he was developing possible strategies for his revenge. He learnt new techniques in Kumogakure, which replaced the Cursed Seal lost in his battle with Orochimaru.

And Sakura was worried about the fate of Team Seven after the battle of the Uchiha brothers. What would Sasuke do after that? In addition, she was against the decision of Itachi of dying without telling the truth to his brother. The Sandaime Hokage was already dead, so why not telling the truth? Or maybe more people ordered the Uchiha Massacre?

"Alright young ones" Yahiko said cutting the flow of thoughts of everyone. "You have to look for firewood, food and water. Any volunteers? "He asked.

All the young ninjas looked around to see who was going to do those tedious tasks.

"Okay, I'll do the teams" decided the orange haired, seeing that no one said anything.

In the end, all were divided into four groups of two: Naruto and Rin would take care of the food, Suigetsu and Sakura of firewood, Yahiko and Karin of, and Jugo and Sasuke would stay to watch the camp.

* * *

The Jinchurikis went into the forest to hunt.

"We started on the wrong foot, so I'll introduce myself again," said Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm from Konoha".

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rin Yotsuki from Kumo!" replied the girl energetically.

"I think you and I will get along well," said Naruto.

"Well I'm not sure about that. You'll be my boss right? "Rin asked.

"Well, I'm the Jinchuriki of Kyubi so it's natural" Naruto said with a bit of arrogance.

"And why is that? You're not stronger than me, " Rin protested.

"No offense, but I'm much stronger" Naruto said. "I aspire to the position of Hokage".

"You have a dream so boring?" Rin asked uninterested.

"Yes. Don't you want to be Raikage? "

"Watching my father, I don't want to spend all day sitting in an office. The outside world is more exciting "Rin said spreading her arms out to the sides.

"If you say so," said Naruto. "Well, let's hunt a rabbit or something."

* * *

Yahiko and Karin were by a river. The Konoha nin looked at Karin curiously and she felt uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at, stupid?" Karin said adjusting her glasses.

"Your red hair... Are you an Uzumaki?" Yahiko asked.

"H-how do you know that?" Karin asked. "Few people know of them."

"That blond guy and I are of that clan. That would make us cousins "Yahiko said thoughtfully.

"What?! Do I have relatives? "Karin said with enthusiasm, but soon adopted a grumpy face. "Don't think that makes me happy!" she said defensively.

"_Tsundere, huh? That's what I supposed_ "thought Yahiko. "Listen, I would like to gather all the descendants of the clan. Since some are still alive, I would like to put them together in Konoha. "

"Do you know that can cost you all your life?" Karin said with her mouth open. "Only a foolish idealist has dreams like that," she said.

"I know it's almost impossible, but while I have strength I will try until the end" Yahiko said, looking at the sky.

Karin remained silent and pondered the proposal. Since she could remember, she was always alone. Until Orochimaru appeared and gave her a reason to live and feel accepted. His death at the hands of Sasuke made Karin to rethink her life, and she decided to follow the Uchiha who she was in love with.

"I don't want to go" said the redhead. "I don't need it".

"I thought so" Yahiko said with a smile. "But you know, you can join someday if you want" Yahiko finished collecting water and left.

Karin watched him go and decided to detect his chakra. It was neither hot nor cold, but temperate. It seemed that this man was not a delusional, but someone realistic with dreams. And he especially had a lot of determination.

"Yahiko Namikaze… How interesting" thought Karin and followed him back to camp.

* * *

In a more distant place, Zetsu appeared. He left the ground in a hollow with high rock walls full of holes. At the bottom was a huge skeleton of a giant animal, which was opposite the entrance of a den. It was the Mountain' Graveyard.

Zetsu came in, and walked through a long tunnel leading into a cave. In the background were two huge wooden doors that the humanoid crossed. The doors were the entrance to a large room, which had inside a giant statue of wood.

The statue represented a monstrous giant with nine eyes and a large mouth full of sharp teeth. The statue was sitting in the lotus position, with its arms bent upwards and hands with shackles. From his back sprouted a series of branched protrusions. Furthermore, the statue was on a huge flower. That was the Gedo Mazo or Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.

"Zetsu, you're back," said the voice of a masked man. "What news do you have?"

"Yahiko has managed to convince the Raikage to his plan. The new Jinchuriki of Rokubi is going with him, "said Black Zetsu.

"Has he gone for the most difficult one in the first place? How reckless "Madara said admiringly. "He is definitely a good opponent."

"Well, listen to this. Sasuke goes with him! "The White Zetsu said.

"He surely has played with Itachi's card" Madara said. "If he is in Konoha, they may fight in the Nakano temple".

"You're going to see them fight?" The Black Zetsu asked.

"No. You go and record it with your technique "Madara ordered.

"Yay, it should be fun!" the White Zetsu said.

"Madara, is not dangerous to leave Yahiko act freely?" The Black Zetsu asked again.

"It has been some time since somebody challenged me like this. Yahiko reminds me of Tobirama Senju, because despite not having much power he is a good strategist. This world is a chessboard, and Yahiko and I move tabs "Madara said arrogantly. "I hope it's a great game."

* * *

The groups of Naruto and Sasuke finally reached Konoha. Sasuke noted that the village was still as peaceful as ever, and it brought back good memories of his time as a member of Team Seven. But he remembered his priority right now.

"Where is my brother?" he asked Yahiko rudely.

"Don't be in such a hurry" replied coldly the orange haired. "First we have to go see Hokage-sama."

"What for? It's a waste of time "the Uchiha said with disdain.

"You don't think entering Konoha like nothing had happened, right?" Yahiko said sarcastically. "It makes sense to announce your arrival to the head of the village, before anything."

"Cut the crap. I'm just staying for a little ".

"What will you do after killing Itachi? You cannot be a ninja without Village. Unless you're a mercenary, but they are not well regarded "Yahiko said.

"I follow my own rules" Sasuke said with a tone of superiority.

"I definitely don't like you" Yahiko said with narrowed eyes. "Hey Naruto, can I kill him?"

"No!" Naruto answered immediately. "Nii-sama, how would you like that I wanted to kill Itachi?"

"I would say go ahead" Yahiko said without hesitation. "Although I don't think you could."

"So strong is he?" Naruto asked.

"He is much better ninja than me," admitted Yahiko. "I've never won him. But we fought seriously only once. Don't know if I could beat him now. "

"You will not have another chance," said Sasuke. "Itachi will die today," he said.

"We'll see, Sasuke Uchiha" Yahiko said and smiled mysteriously.

All ninjas went to the Hokage building, to see Tsunade. The townspeople turned to look at them as if they had nothing better to do. This aroused the curiosity of Rin Did they never seen shinobi? They were very different from the people of Kumo. Honestly, they looked very silly.

"Hey Naruto" she asked pulling the blond's sleeve. "Do people here always act in that way?"

"Normally yes. In Konoha we are very simple: if you see something new, look at it "Naruto said. "But they're good people."

"Oh I see" Rin said nodding. "And what about those heads of the mountain?"

"You mean the Hokage Monument?"

"Ahhh, so that's that. In Kumo we have golden statues "said Rin.

"Golden? How cool "Naruto whispered with wide eyes.

"And is there only one Hokage woman? How is she? "

"She is an accumulation of faults" Naruto said. "She's bossy, loud, violent, irritable, alcoholic, avaricious and a professional liar. Not an example to follow. "

"Really?" Rin said with stars in her eyes. "How great! I want to meet her as soon as possible "he said enthusiastically.

"Didn't I just say she's a bad influence?" Naruto said.

"HEY YOU!" Yahiko and Sakura exclaimed at once, hitting the blonde in the head. "DO NOT TALK BAD OF HER!"

"GUEH" said Naruto. "What's wrong with you? Are you the official advocates of Tsunade-obaa-chan? "

"Yes" said Sakura. "Tsunade-sama is not perfect, but cares about others."

"It's as Sakura says. Also, if you criticize, she will beat you "Yahiko warned.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Naruto said. "I was just telling Rin the truth, ttebayo".

* * *

Tsunade Senju was in her office, with a tremendous headache. She had just met with the Council of Elders composed by Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. The three had shown against the return of Yahiko, Konan and especially Itachi.

Tsunade accused them of being afraid of losing their credibility with all the Jonin and clan leaders because of their participation in the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Moreover, she made clear that the youths of Team Keima were the future of Konoha, perhaps as counselors. The three elders left saying they would monitor everything carefully.

The Hokage sighed resignedly and took out a bottle of sake, which was kept in a secret drawer of her desk. She got comfortable and poured a small amount of alcohol in a glass. But just as she was going to drink, the door swung open.

"Tsunade-obaa-san!" Yahiko said.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan!" Naruto said.

The two brothers were frozen to see that Tsunade was about to drink. Quickly the woman saved the sake and stiffened, trying to hide her actions shamelessly.

"We saw it all, baa-chan" Naruto said. "You see how she was drinking? Nii-sama, you owe me money "

"Okay, take it" Yahiko said protesting and gave him a note. "Baa-san, I'm disappointed," he added.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Tsunade asked with a frown. "What do you want?"

"We have brought Sasuke" Naruto exclaimed and pulled the raven's arm to get him into the office.

"Don't touch me" Sasuke protested.

"Come on man, don't be so grumpy" Naruto said.

"OUT OF MY WAY" demanded a very energetic female voice. A red and yellow spark pushed the two boys and was placed in front of Tsunade. Rin grabbed both hands of the Hokage and began to chatter. "How beautiful you are! You are certainly a perfect woman. Would you like to be my mother? "

"Hey you" said Yahiko and pulled Rin back. "You're a foreigner, so from now on don't talk".

"Ehhh?" Rin said puffing her cheeks. "You're bad. Carrot! " she pointed him with her index.

"How dare you?" Yahiko said with fire in his eyes. "Naruto, control your subordinates!"

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes that. I don't take orders from a hippie of Konoha "said Rin.

"SILENCE EVERYONE" Tsunade yelled throwing her desk through the window. All present fell silent and the Hokage took a deep breath. "Look, I have a huge headache and the last thing I need is noise. Yahiko, explain what is this all about. "

"This energetic girl is Rin Yotsuki, the daughter of Yondaime Raikage. She is the new Jinchuriki of Rokubi and first member of my organization, "said the young man.

"I see," said Tsunade. "Welcome to Konoha" she greeted Rin.

"Thank you!" Rin said smiling. "By the way I have a question. Are there casinos in this city? "

"So I'd wish" said Tsunade. "I wanted to build one but they didn't let me."

"What a shame" Rin said.

"Can we stop this crap?" Sasuke asked irritably. "Tell me where is Itachi now" he demanded.

"My, my, my" Tsunade said. "Sasuke Uchiha, the boy so obsessed with revenge that left Konoha. You know the trouble you have given me? "

"I don't care" Sasuke replied arrogantly. "Just tell me where is my brother."

"Stay cool, spoiled brat" said Tsunade. "As you are a missing-nin, you are in no position to ask for anything."

"Hmph, Konoha actually owes me a favor. I killed Orochimaru so you should be grateful "said the Uchiha.

"So you know to negotiate" the Hokage said with a cynical smile. "Who are the guys who accompany you?"

"They are my team Taka"

"So you are a gang of young rebels seeking revenge" Tsunade said. "Are they lonely people like you?"

"What is it Hokage? Are you interested in them? "

"Not much" said Tsunade. "If I wanted to, I could order the ANBU kill you all in a few seconds."

Everyone tensed. Suigetsu put his hand to his huge Kubikiribocho, Karin pulled a kunai and Jugo was about to use his ability of the Sage Transformation. Naruto, Sakura and Rin put a face, and Yahiko stood before the Hokage to defend her. But to everyone's surprise, Sasuke raised his right hand to signal ceasefire.

"Stop it guys," he ordered calmly. "We have not come to fight with Konoha."

"I like that. Act wisely "Tsunade approved. "I'm willing to readmit you in Konoha if you meet two conditions."

"What are those conditions?" The Uchiha asked.

"The first is that you will be watched over for an entire month. You'll have to report to me to me every day. And the second condition is that when you do missions you will be accompanied by some ANBU or Jonin. Do you understand? "

"Can I keep my team Taka?"

"Okay. Also we will give back your old apartment, "Tsunade said.

"Thank you. Now I'm going "Sasuke said.

He and everyone else left the office. When leaving the building, the two groups stopped.

"Well then I'll send word to your brother you're here, Sasuke" Yahiko said. "He will tell you the place and time of the duel."

"Hmph, very well" said Sasuke.

"Naruto, you're coming with me. And you Sakura, take Rin to the hospital for a check" Yahiko ordered.

"Understood nii-sama" Naruto replied.

"Rin-san, can you come with me please?" Sakura asked.

"Okay!" the Kumo blonde accepted. "Good luck, Sasuke-chan" she desired.

All ninjas took separate paths.

* * *

Yahiko and Naruto entered the Uzumaki compound for the blonde to see his new home. The elder made a Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Item Version to invoke the house. The house had the kitchen just to the left of the entrance, a common lobby and the stairs going up to the second floor in front of the door. The living room was connected to the kitchen through a double sliding door.

"As you can see, the house is designed so that nine people can live in it," explained Yahiko.

"I see," said Naruto.

"It also has a basement. From now this house is yours. Everything that happens in here will be your responsibility, "said the orange haired.

"So I'm the fucking boss" Naruto said with a cocky grin.

"You know, leadership is not just a matter of giving orders. You must know how to take the right decisions. "

"I know, ttebayo. If I can get rid of the organization, I will be one step closer to being Hokage ".

"That's my brother! Now I'm leaving "Yahiko said goodbye.

The Namikaze went opposite and entered into his own home. In the couch of the living room, he met his friend Itachi. The Uchiha's eyes were narrowed as myopic, a sign that his sight was impaired.

"Hey, Itachi" Yahiko greeted him casually.

"You took a week," said Itachi in the same way. "Have you managed to convince the Raikage?"

"It was all thanks to Killer Bee-san. The Jinchuriki of Rokubi has come with us. "

"What about Sasuke?"

"As requested, we have brought him" Yahiko said.

"I see," Itachi said closing his eyes. He executed a Kuchiyose no Jutsu and called a raven black crow with a message for Sasuke. The bird looked at his caller and flew off.

"You're not going to back down?" Yahiko asked seriously.

"You know I won't" Itachi said. "This is the last time I see you."

"Does Konan know about this?"

"Yes. She is against my decision but will not interfere "Itachi said.

"I see".

"I want to ask one last thing. Take good care of her, "he asked with a smile.

"I will," promised Yahiko.

"I will prepare myself" Itachi said and left behind his best friend.

* * *

Sasuke was walking alone in the woods late at night. He had received the message from his brother, to fix the place of their duel to the death that would be in the Nakano Shrine of the Uchiha Clan. The raven went up some stone steps and stood before the red Torii, an arch formed by two vertical columns and two crossbeams in the upper part. Between the cross, was a tablet with the fan representing the Uchiha Clan.

The sanctuary was a traditional Japanese building, consisting of a high-ceilinged central part and two low-ceilinged side aisles. The roof of the central part owned a small structure jutting out a bit, and had a stone monolith. Sasuke looked for Itachi and decided to cross the Torii. By doing so, he noticed the shadow of a person above him. Two kunai were thrown and Sasuke jumped back to dodge them.

"Looks like your Sharingan has improved a lot, stupid little brother" said a deep voice.

"Uchiha… Itachi" replied Sasuke with restrained hate.

Sitting on the Torii was the figure of his hated older brother. His high-collared Akatsuki coat hid his whole face except the eyes. Those cold eyes had plagued him since the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. But Sasuke was not afraid. He only had an intense murderous intent.

"Yes, that's the look I wanted to see" approved Itachi standing, and unbuttoned two buttons of his coat. "You have taken longer than expected, but you have come."

"Hmph, I had to deal with a problematic white snake" Sasuke replied.

"So you killed Orochimaru. I did not expect that much from you. "

"If you underestimate me it will be the end for you, Itachi" Sasuke said.

"The price of killing him was losing the Cursed Seal" continued Itachi, ignoring his brother. "Nor you have the Mangekyo Sharingan. How do you plan to kill me exactly? I don't see how you ... "

Sasuke jumped into the air with great speed and a Chidori in his right hand. He climbed onto the Torii and stabbed a surprised Itachi in the chest. The older brother leaned over Sasuke, totally inert. The younger Uchiha smiled triumphantly and dropped the body of his brother.

"That's what you get for underestimating me" he said arrogantly.

But at the time, Itachi's body dissolved into a flock of crows and disappeared. Sasuke turned and watched in horror how Itachi threw a huge fireball, which hung over him. He was hit directly and the heat of the flames reduced his body to ashes. The attack came from the monolith of the roof of the temple where Itachi had been from the beginning.

"You attacked as impulsively as last time. Your eyes see nothing, stupid little brother "Itachi said disappointed.

But then Sasuke's burned body turned into a bunch of hawks and disappeared too. Itachi was slightly surprised, and at that moment a katana pierced his stomach from behind. It was Sasuke and his Sharingan looked at his brother.

"Did you really think I would attack without taking precautions? I can see through your Genjutsu "said Sasuke, who grabbed his sword with his right hand, and supported the left hand on the base of the hilt.

"You can make your own illusory jutsu, how stunning" praised Itachi. "By the way what do you want? You avoided a vital spot. "

"I wanted to ask you something. Who was your accomplice that night you killed the clan? "

"I see you've grown physically and mentally" Itachi said and smiled. "Lying has no sense so I'll tell you. I had an accomplice that night and his name is ... Madara Uchiha " he revealed.

"What?!" Said Sasuke surprised, but became angry and stabbed his sword deeper in the body of Itachi. "Don't lie! That man founded Konoha eighty years ago, he can't be living! "

"I thought so when I met him. But it's true, "said Itachi. "He is the best Uchiha in history, holder of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan".

"Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?" asked Sasuke. "Is it better than yours?"

"It is the combination of two Mangekyo Sharingan. To achieve this, you get the eyes of another person and transplant them "said Itachi.

"You must steal the eyes of fellows Uchihas? Who would want that? "Sasuke asked disgusted.

"You know, Sasuke? The Mangekyo Sharingan gives you immense power, but in return you give your own view gradually. The only way to stop this deterioration is to take the Mangekyo Sharingan of another one "said Itachi.

"You let me live to steal my eyes someday?" Sasuke asked alarmed but realized something. "I don't have the Mangekyo Sharingan, you know? The condition was to kill my best friend and I could not. "

"True," said Itachi and internally lamented that his brother had grown up enough to realize that. Then he had a new plan to make Sasuke fight with everything. "As I said, Madara is very powerful. And now you can't kill me nor defeat him ever. Someday you'll need the Mangekyo Sharingan and my eyes. "

"Hmph, I don't need those eyes. Anyway I will kill you and I'll show that without these eyes, I am also strong "Sasuke said defiantly.

"I see," said Itachi. "Shall we start now?"

The Itachi that Sasuke was stabbing faded, revealing that it was another illusion. Back in reality, the real Itachi appeared from the back of the building and threw three kunai. Sasuke made a horizontal cut to the left with his katana to deflect, and Itachi took the chance to land and grab the right arm of his brother. Sasuke used his left arm to pull out a kunai and stab his opponent, but Itachi deflected it with his own kunai. Then he turned and threw Sasuke to the ground from the roof.

Sasuke fell hard and grunted in pain. No time to complain, he had to dodge a downward kick of Itachi giving a back flip. Then he tried a sword slash that Itachi dodged bending to the right. The older brother put his right hand over the left shoulder of the younger and passed over his head, to pull hard and send him into a tree.

"You're worse than me at taijutsu, Sasuke" Itachi said calmly. "Change your strategy."

"Shut up!" Said Sasuke but knew he was right. Then he sheathed his sword "in that case. Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! "

Sasuke threw a giant fireball towards Itachi, but he did the same. Both techniques of fire collided and pushed each other trying to gain control. Sasuke began to prevail, but then Itachi closed his right eye that began to bleed. When opened, his Sharingan revealed that his three-tomoed design was changed to a pinwheel.

"Amaterasu" Itachi said.

He looked toward the fireball and black flames were automatically created. The black fire consumed the normal fire, canceling Sasuke's technique. Itachi touched his bleeding eye in a gesture of pain. To use the Amaterasu, Itachi should concentrate much chakra in his eye and the pressure made it bleed. It was not a jutsu to overuse.

"Looks like that eye hurts, Itachi" Sasuke said.

"Maybe so, but Amaterasu is a great technique" Itachi replied. "You cannot dodge it easily."

"With a high speed you can do it" countered Sasuke.

"We'll see if that's true," said Itachi and he opened his right eye.

Sasuke then used his Raiton Chakra Partial Armor on the legs, and dodged the black flames that burned the tree behind him. Itachi was surprised by the speed of his brother, who had disappeared from view. He reappeared from behind and struck a side kick to the left side of Itachi, sending him into the door of the temple.

Itachi crashed through the door and fell on the seventh mat of right side of the main room. No reaction time, he received a kick to the chin that lifted him up and took him out through the roof. The speed and strength of Sasuke were tremendous, because the training with Raikage was very demanding. Itachi looked down with a pained expression.

"Susanoo" he murmured.

Sasuke looked up, watching the flight of Itachi. At that moment he made a Kage Buyo (Shadow Dance) and placed just behind his older brother. With his left hand, he turned Itachi to put him face down and horizontal to the ground. Then Sasuke spun around his heel, and with his right foot knocked Itachi down. In the fall Sasuke punched his brother in the stomach. They continued down and entered the temple through the hole in the ceiling. And just when they were about to land, Sasuke gave Itachi a kick with the heel of the left foot.

The clash of Itachi's body on the floor, came just on the seventh tatami mat of the right side of the main room. The floor there cracked and broke revealing a secret staircase. Sasuke and Itachi fell rolling on them and ended up in an underground room.

Sasuke was breathing hard from the effort made. He rose with difficulty and found the lifeless body of Itachi_. "I noticed something strange during the bumps, but there seems to be nothing."_ It seemed that his brother had died, so he thought of leaving.

"Did you think my death would be like that?" Itachi asked. "I retire my words, your Taijutsu is excellent."

"So there really was something wrong" Sasuke said and turned. What he saw stunned him. A red aura of spiritual chakra was surrounding Itachi's body, and what appeared to be a ribcage protected him. "What's that?"

"It's Susanoo, the third power of the Mangekyo Sharingan" said Itachi. "I did not want to use it, but you forced me."

"I knew nothing" Sasuke said. He did not know how to counter the technique but noticed that the ribs were cracked. "When did you use it?"

"Since you sent me flying. Yet you've caused some damage, "said Itachi. "But this will be your end."

"If I give you a blow, those bones will be broken" Sasuke deduced. "You'll see my most powerful jutsu" he said.

Sasuke released a huge amount of Raiton chakra around him. The technique that he would use was the improved version of Kirin, but spent half his chakra. The other half had gone to use the Partial Armor Lightning. The younger brother concentrated the chakra in an electric dragon shape and prepared to launch it from his body.

"Be gone with the lighting" he told his brother. He saw how the spirit of his brother acquired muscle fibers but it was too late. "Raiton: Kirin!"

Sasuke shot his Jutsu, and being at such a short distance the potency was devastating. Itachi crossed his arms across his chest in a reflex but it was useless. The lightning tore the muscles the Susanoo and broke the ribcage into pieces. Itachi fell to the ground face up and coughed up blood.

Sasuke drew his sword with his right hand and walked slowly to his brother. At every step, the young Uchiha remembered the night when he discovered Itachi in front of the bodies of their parents. He also reminded the terrible Tsukuyomi after that.

But all would end once and for all. Sasuke put his foot next to Itachi and raised his sword, ready to deliver the coup de grace. The katana began to fall. 'Listen kid, do you have any idea how much your brother has sacrificed for you? 'Sasuke recalled Yahiko's voice. Finally the sword stuck.

"What is it, why do you doubt now?" Itachi said faintly, after seeing the blow had missed by a little.

"I ... there are two last things I want to know. Is the Uchiha Clan a clan full of hate? "Sasuke asked.

"_Yahiko said something?"_ Itachi smiled internally. "Not exactly. The Uchihas have very powerful feelings, and pass from love to hate very quickly. You are an example of this since before you used to love me and now not. "

"Why did you erase the clan?"

"I told you, I wanted to measure my skills"

"LIAR!" Sasuke said, shaking with rage. "Everything you say is just lies! You're not the type of person who kills without reason ".

"You thought I was that type of person," said Itachi.

"NO! If you had wanted to kill me, you would have that night. To measure your skills you could have fought Madara, instead of waiting for me. I want the truth! "

Itachi remained silent and pondered the answer. If Sasuke knew it was an order, he would seek revenge against those who gave that order. If he said it was done because he wanted, Sasuke would not believe him. Then a third response came to his mind.

"Madara was the one who made me do it" Itachi lied. "He threatened to destroy all of Konoha and the Uchiha if I did not obey."

"Is that true? So you never wanted to kill the entire clan? "Sasuke asked.

"Of course not. Who would do that? "Itachi said.

"I see," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"So what will you do?" Itachi said.

"Is not it obvious? I will kill Madara "Sasuke replied keeping his sword. Then, surprisingly, he helped his brother to stand on his feet.

"What are you doing?" Said Itachi while Sasuke passed his brother's arm over his shoulder.

"I don't do it for you" Sasuke said with indifference. "I have no reason to kill you now."

Itachi said nothing more and was led by Sasuke. He had to tell a half truth, but ultimately it was Sasuke who decided not to kill him. Now he had to go to Tsunade, to heal from his disease and continue the crusade against the enemy of the world.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had taken a load off his shoulders. No more hate, no more fear of being consumed by the darkness ... Now he could live in peace. Itachi was drove back to Konoha, to the Uzumaki compound. At the entrance of a house was Yahiko. He was surprised at first but quickly calmed down.

"I see you've come to your senses, Sasuke Uchiha" he said with a breathtaking tranquility.

"Hmph, shut up" Sasuke replied and left his brother in the ground.

"If you want to do something useful, come tomorrow morning to this house" Yahiko said. "Konan, I have good news!"

"Yahiko I'm not in the mood ..." said the blue haired coming out. Seeing Itachi, she put her hands to her mouth. "Itachi ... you're alive," she whispered.

"Of course!" Said Yahiko and patted his friend's shoulder. "Let's have dinner!"

Sasuke saw the good atmosphere that was there and wondered if Team Seven could be equal. He smiled slightly and went home.

End of chapter

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Hi everybody. Here ends the Arc 2 of this fic, called "Rokubi and Sharingan". See you next time.**


	12. The little miko

Chapter 11 - The little miko

Naruto Uzumaki woke up the next morning. He sat up slowly in bed and stared at the walls of his new room. It was very simple with a bed on the left side, a wardrobe and a small desk. Naruto looked out the window yawning and looked toward the house of his brother, which was opposite. He saw Yahiko with a cup of coffee, as he leaned against the frame of the window of his room. Naruto decided to greet him.

"Nii-sama, good morning!" he shouted startling the orange haired.

"Oh, Naruto!" Yahiko said. "Did you sleep well?"

"The truth is that no! My new room is very small, ttebayo "Naruto protested.

"Idiot! The leader's room is not that one. Why haven't you chosen it? "

"I could not. That Rin was faster "Naruto said.

He recalled how the previous day, the blonde of Kumo was first in room selection. Naruto and she went up the stairs as they argued, and Rin had pushed the blonde down the stairs. For when Naruto got up, Rin had been locked in the room.

"Serves you right for being slow" Yahiko said. "By the way, I want you to come over here later. I'll give you a new mission. "

"What!? But we you just got back! "Naruto replied, but Yahiko went back into his room and ignored his brother. "Damn big brothers" Naruto growled.

He went back into his room and dressed. While he wore a fishnet shirt, he thought if Sasuke would have already killed his brother Itachi. The blonde took pity that the situation between the Uchiha brothers was so severe. If he was in the place of Sasuke, what would he do? Kill his last living relative? It was a very difficult thing to think about without breakfast.

Naruto heard a sound coming from the kitchen and stiffened. "_What is that sound? Could it be Rin_? "He thought, and then he heard a sound of a package being opened. "**My** _ramen!"_ He thought alarmed and ran like a demon, only to see the fulfillment of his fears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Naruto.

"You're too loud" Rin said while eating Naruto's ramen.

"That's the ramen I was saving for my holiday," said the blonde with a depressed expression on his face. "Farewell to the delicious taste of the soup. Farewell to the soft texture of the noodles. Farewell to ... "Rin belching left him completely pale.

"Oops, sorry," the girl apologized and finished eating. "Thanks for the food" she said clapping her hands. But Naruto slapped them.

"Youuu" the blonde said angrily and pointed. "I kept this ramen for my holiday! How dare you steal it and eat it?! Thief! "

"Excuse me Captain," replied the girl doing a military salute. "I have kleptomaniac trends and I cannot help it. I am also a girl with a big appetite and need to eat a lot. "

"You don't seem very sorry" Naruto replied. "You're lying?"

"I never lie!" Rin said "Well yes a little," she admitted with a cheerful smile.

"Aha, So you're guilty," said Naruto. "But you called me Captain, so I forgive you this time."

"Thank you!" Rin said "I'm going to shower."

Naruto let her go and prepared breakfast. It seemed that he was good at being a leader and it was not as complicated as Yahiko said. The blonde took a glass of milk and ate some cookies. Then the doorbell rang and Naruto opened the door, only to find Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hello Naruto" Sakura greeted. "Look who I bring".

"Hey" Sasuke said simply.

"Sasuke" Naruto said.

Team Seven met in the living room. Sasuke told them briefly what happened in his battle with Itachi, and his decision not to kill him.

"So you have forgiven him?" Naruto asked.

"I did not say that," replied the Uchiha. "I have no interest in killing him."

"Yeah sure" Naruto said. "It's like when you left me alive in the Valley of the End. You're actually a tender".

"Don't compare me to you, will you?" Sasuke said. "If I want to kill someone I do it, and if I don't feel like it I don't".

"Oh forgive me Mr. Emo Avenger" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Okay, enough" asked Sakura. "Can't you stop provoking each other? How childish you are ".

"We don't want to hear that from a forehead that gives you a punch when she gets angry!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted.

"I will not fall to your provocations" Sakura said holding back.

"Because you know that we are right" answered the boys.

"To criticize other people you two agree very quickly, right?" The pink haired complained.

"Hmph who agrees with whom? Besides criticizing you is easy because you're a useless "said Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke don't overdo it," Naruto said. "Sakura-chan is no longer a spoiled child."

"But you was just messing with her. Don't to be a saint now "Sasuke replied.

"What do you say cheesy villain?" Naruto put his hand to his ear. "I think you were trying to be mean but it didn't went well".

"I'll have to cut your ears because you're giving them no good use" Sasuke said and drew his sword, but Naruto took out his three bladed kunai and arrested theUchiha's weapon. "Oh? Your reflexes have improved, how interesting ".

"You have a very dangerous weapon" Naruto replied. "The one that's on your crotch is just as long?"

"Hmph, then yours is as small as your kunai?" The raven said.

"Shut up already!" Sakura cried and tried to punch them in the face. The two boys ducked to dodge, but then received two kicks. Both crashed against the wall. "Are you not ashamed to talk about dirty things in front of me?"

"Come on Sakura-chan, don't you want to know who has it bigger?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Huh?" Sakura said blushing.

"Hmph, the answer is obvious" Sasuke said arrogantly. "Clearly mine is ..."

"My father's is!" Rin's voice said from the stairs. Shewas fresh out of the shower and was wearing a large towel around her waist and a smaller one on her shoulders. Her breasts were barely covered. "My father has everything big" she said with a big smile.

All Team Seven was speechless and had different reactions: Naruto saw the girl topless and had a nosebleed; Sasuke blushed and tried not to look, Sakura covered her mouth with her hands. Meanwhile, the Kumo blonde was oblivious to the effect she caused.

"Rin-san!" The pink-haired girl was the first to act. "You're a girl, so put your towel as one!" she said as she approached her.

"Geez, not again!" Rin protested childishly. "Sakura you're so shameful. Yesterday at the hospital you did the same. "

"I could not let you out with that hospital gown" Sakura responded after putting the towel well. "Your bottom was all exposed".

"And what? It's only an ass! "Rin said with puffy cheeks.

"Well, it matters a lot. Sasuke say something!" The pink haired girl asked.

"It is useless," said Sasuke. "Rin has grown up among men and doesn't think like a normal girl."

"Now I understand" spoke Naruto as he nodded. "That's why she eats like a pig".

"Hey, apologize" Sasuke said with an ominous tone.

"Soorry" Naruto said holding up his hands. "Don't worry Rin. I'll help you solve your behaviors problems."

"Why are you talking like I'm crazy?" Rin said.

"Let's see how I say it without offending" Naruto said and crossed his arms in thought. "I've been with you a few days but I have already identified three problems in you: kleptomania, big appetite and exhibitionism".

"Oh you have analyzed me very quickly, Captain!" the blonde said with a smile.

"Sure, I'm a great leader" Naruto replied.

"_What's wrong with this talk of idiots?"_ Sakura and Sasuke thought at a time.

"Anyway, we have to go see nii-sama" Naruto said. "Let's go Rin!"

"Aye, Captain," said Rin.

"Where are you going without clothing!?" Sakura said with exasperation.

"Oh yeah!" Said the two Jinchurikis.

"This organization is doomed" Sasuke muttered resignedly.

* * *

Yahiko walked down the stairs of his house with a cup of coffee in hand and headed for the kitchen. He wore his usual uniform of Konoha without the green vest as did his father Minato. The difference was that Yahiko preferred black color instead of blue.

"Oh Konan, good morning" Yahiko said after sitting down at the table in the living room.

"Hello" said the blue haired while having breakfast and reading the newspaper.

"Any interesting news?" Yahiko asked, reaching for the plate of toast that ate his partner. But Konan gave a deterrent slap on his hand.

"If you want breakfast, prepare it yourself," said the girl still reading.

"Okay, okay" Yahiko responded with annoyance. "Well, what news are there?"

"They seem to have opened a new bakery in the shopping district" said Konan. "Ah, how I would like to go!"

"That is news? The people in Konoha have too much free time "complained Yahiko.

"You say that as if peace was bad" said Konan.

"Do not get me wrong. I like the peace but it also bores me. That's why I would not be Hokage ".

"When you were little you wanted to be. What made you change your mind? "Konan asked curiously.

"The death of my father," said Yahiko with a shadow of pain in his eyes.

Konan was silent. Since joining the Akatsuki, Yahiko had not returned to smile sincerely. And every time she tried to approach him, he rudely rejected her. Konan would cheer him but stopped at the sound of the door opening.

"What's with those funeral faces?" Itachi's voice said. "I'm not dead yet."

"Itachi? You look ridiculous " the Namikaze sneered.

"You think?" Itachi looked at the bandages on his ribs. "The fight of yesterday was complicated you know? Sasuke managed to beat me. "

"Pff, didn't your magic eyes work?"

"No, that only works with you," replied Itachi with his eternal calm.

"Why do you always have an answer for everything?" Yahiko complained.

Both guys kept talking about this way and the atmosphere was encouraged enough. At that time Konan laughed softly and drew the attention of Yahiko and Itachi. Of the three ninjas, she was the one most affected by the infiltration in Akatsuki. In fact, Yahiko and Itachi did not agree in her decision to follow them, but she insisted and convinced both boys.

"What are you laughing at?" Yahiko asked with a mixture of irritation and desire to laugh.

"At you" Konan said with a radiant smile. "Glad to see you so funny".

"We are also glad you got back your beautiful smile. Right, Yahiko? "Itachi said smiling slightly.

"S-so I guess" Yahiko said blushing and looking away. "By the way, Naruto and the others arrive late. Clearly Kakashi-senpai has transmitted them his bad habits. "

"NII-SAMA, I HAVE COME!" Naruto said loudly entering the house. He was accompanied by Sakura, Sasuke and Rin.

"You're late!" Yahiko said rudely. "There is so much to do!"

"Sorry," Naruto said rubbing his neck and smiling nervously.

"Hey Sasuke" Itachi greeted his younger brother.

"You" Sasuke said with indifference. "You look so hurt."

"You think?" Itachi said and looked at the bandages again. "You're the first one to hit me in a long time."

"Hmph" said Sasuke.

"Ehh? So this is your brother "Rin said looking at Itachi. "To be a villain he is very handsome. He's like you Sasuke-chan! "

"Hey do not compare us" Sasuke protested.

"So you're the girl that changed my brother" Itachi said.

"Not at all!" Rin vehemently denied. "I was trying to make him take revenge on you" she admitted without hesitation.

"What!?" Naruto was the one who had spoken. "Why did you do that?"

"Because Sasuke-chan wanted revenge. Is not normal to support friends, Captain? "Rin asked with a face of doubt.

"If they are wrong you should not support them," said Naruto.

"Tell me why" asked Rin

"I don't know yet," said the blonde.

"You don't know? I thought you were helping people, " Rin said.

Naruto went unanswered. He had never really tried to understand others, he simply imposed his values. Maybe that's why Sasuke never was influenced by his words?

"Very good, that's enough" cut Yahiko, seeing that his brother was in trouble. "You will solve your questions at another time."

"Yahiko, I brought the board" said Konan, who had gone to fetch it from the upstairs study.

"Very good. Guys pay attention "Yahiko asked and pointed to the map of the world. The photo of Rin was crossed. "The second goal of Jinchurikis Guardians is this girl. Her name is Megumi Kuroda and she is a miko from Neko Forest. She must be about twelve or thirteen years old, lives with her mother and is the Jinchuriki of the Nibi current or Two-Tailed Demon Cat "explained orange haired. "Questions?"

Rin's face was shadowed and she was shaking violently. "_Jinchuriki of the Nibi? A brat_ _is the replacement of Yugito-sensei? The hell_! " she thought and was going to say something but Naruto stepped forward.

"Nii-sama ... is not she too young to join us? I mean ... aren't we going to fight against Akatsuki? " Naruto asked.

"I don't see the problem. At her age I was almost an ANBU "Yahiko responded with puzzlement.

"Yahiko, we were a special case" said Itachi.

"Bah, that's minutiae" Yahiko said dismissively. "If you want a better world, it takes a lot of guts."

"The cemetery is full of brave" said the ponytailed Uchiha. Yahiko was going to reply but could not.

"Where is the Neko Forest?" Sasuke asked.

"I will answer you, Sasuke-kun" offered Konan. "The Neko Forest is a special region of the Land of Fire, located near the capital. There lives the Nekomata Society, a religious group "explained the blue haired.

"And who are going?" asked Sakura.

"You, Naruto, Rin and also... Sasuke" Yahiko said.

"And tell me, why should I go to look for a brat? All I want is revenge on Madara "Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I said yesterday that Madara is the strongest person in the world. He also has a criminal organization at his service and six Bijus. You don't have the Mangekyo Sharingan, so do not even dream of defeating him "Itachi said with unruffled calm.

"Hmph" was Sasuke's angry response.

"_Sasuke has been silenced! What capacity of influence this guy has_ "thought Naruto with his mouth open.

"Alright boys and girls. Fulfill your mission! "Yahiko said and extended his arm with his hand opened. The four young ninjas left the house. "By the way Itachi, what did you said yesterday to Sasuke?" the orange haired asked.

"I said that Madara was the culprit of everything" Itachi confessed without feeling any shame.

"Good point," said Yahiko.

"Yahiko!" Konan scolded.

"What? If lying is the only way to get him to work, that's fine "Yahiko said as he crossed his hands behind his head.

"That is very irresponsible! And by the way, why have you sent them alone to a place so dangerous? "Asked the blue-haired girl with an upset face.

"You can still go with them" Yahiko said with disinterest. "I will not go back to that place."

"I thought you were not going because you blindly trust your brother" Itachi said.

"S-shut up!" Yahiko said embarrassed. "I cannot ruin my image of cool brother. If Naruto comes back a safely, he will be closer to being a real leader. "

* * *

Hatake Kakashi walked down the path leading to the entrance of Konoha. He was returning from an A rank mission, in which he had to kill a little criminal organization related to Akatsuki. While Akatsuki had not had much activity, smaller organizations controlled by them acted to divert attention. Therefore, the silver haired Jonin had performed this mission.

Gone were the missions with his dear students of Team Seven. Former days were easier, but the peace did not last. The ninja world was synonymous of pain and hatred, and his student Sasuke let those feelings control him. Kakashi could not stop it, but Naruto and Sakura were willing to change that. And he trusted that they would have success.

Already near the entrance, Kakashi looked ahead and froze. Four youth of about seventeen walked toward him. They were Naruto, Sakura, a blonde girl and ... Sasuke. The four stood there looking back at him.

"Sasuke, it's you for real?" Kakashi asked not believing what he was seeing.

"Kakashi" Sasuke answered without adding more. "You definitely have not changed ..."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"W-what!? Let me go! "Sasuke cried desperately. "Hey you two, help me!" he asked his friends.

"This is what means being the favorite student. You don't look so bad, Sasuke, "Naruto said with a cruel smile, watching his friend struggle without success.

"Yes Sasuke, I see you well. This is for a photo "Sakura said with the same evil smile.

"Be courageous Sasuke-chan!" Rin said happily.

Kakashi let go of Sasuke and wiped a tear with a handkerchief. "Excuse my emotional burst, Sasuke. It's just that I did not expect to see you so soon. "

"Hmph, you're still a clown" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Maybe a little," admitted Kakashi. "Have you killed Itachi?" He naturally asked.

"No. He is not the fault of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, so it makes no sense to kill him "said the Uchiha.

"And then what will you do now?"

"He will help me with the Jinchuriki Guardians" Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey, I never said that I was helping. Besides, Madara is mine, "said Sasuke.

"What!? Hey I will defeat Madara, Sasuke "Naruto said.

"Then I'll cut your arm so you cannot" countered the Uchiha.

"Okay, then I'll tear your eyes!" The Uzumaki replied.

Sasuke and Naruto began a duel of bloody threats, which were becoming more and more violent. Sakura had enough of intervening, while Rin encouraged them to say more atrocities. When the boys tried to fight really, Kakashi grabbed their wrists and threw them back.

"I see that your relationship has not changed," said Kakashi.

"Apparently not" Sakura said with resignation.

"By the way we weren't presented, young lady," said Kakashi to Rin "My name is Kakashi Hatake".

"Ah! You are the Copy Ninja "Rin said pointing to him. "I always wanted to meet you. I am Rin Yotsuki from Kumo "she presented with a small bow.

"Your name is Rin?" Kakashi asked with his eyes open, but then closed it while smiling. "Your name is like a friend of mine".

"Really? She surely is kind "replied the blonde.

"She was" Kakashi corrected. "She died long ago."

"Oh sorry" Rin lamented.

"Kakashi-sensei, you have never talked about your teammates to us" Sakura interjected.

"Really? I'm clueless sometimes "Kakashi said trying to divert attention. "I have to go now, so until next time" he said and made a Shunshin no Jutsu to go.

"He escaped" Sakura complained.

"There are funny people here!" Rin said with a smile. In that moment Sasuke and Naruto arrived.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei? I will deliver a Rasengan in his stomach "Naruto said angrily.

"No before I stab a Chidori on his chest" Sasuke said.

"SHUT UP ALREADY" Sakura cried with clenched fists. "Now let's go."

"Sakura is right. Start walking you pieces of trash! "Rin seconded imitating her father.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and followed the two kunoichi.

* * *

The Neko Forest was a small region south of Konoha, whose landscape was full of maples. Popular legend said that at the heart of the forest was the entrance to the Pure World, where the souls of the dead went to rest eternally. The truth was that the forest remained stuck in an eternal autumn, but it was the climate of the region.

The leaves of the maples were reddish and covered the entire forest floor. A cool breeze blew through the trees, waving their branches. The silence was so heavy that it seemed almost supernatural. This characterized the Neko Forest.

In a hollow of the forest was a lonely maple, in whose trunk was a traditional Japanese house. The inside was simply furnished, just for two people. There was only one room, and in the center was a small table with a crystal ball. After the ball, a little girl was watching the object.

She was called Megumi and looked about twelve years. Her hair was black and straight, and was tied in a braid. Her pale skin and violet eyes made her look like a porcelain doll. She wore the attire of a miko, composed of a white haori (shirt) and black hakama (divided trousers). Her face was cold and expressionless.

After a while looking at the crystal ball, Megumi rose and took a cylindrical bamboo canteen and went to fetch water. Every day, she was going to fetch water from a nearby spring. After heading to a place where there was a small shrine dedicated to the Death Goddess, she took away the offerings left by the pilgrims. If possible she chose rice cakes, her favorite food.

Once done, Megumi returned home to continue looking at the crystal ball. The strange thing was that she met two unknown figures in front of his house. They were two men dressed like the girl, but also wore cat masks. Two Wildcats, two-tailed each, accompanied them. They were two Nekomata Warriors.

"Are you sure it's here?" One of them asked.

"So we've been told. The girl that we must take lives here, "replied the other.

"Is it true that she kills those who come looking for her?"

"Idiot, she's only twelve years old! How would she kill someone? "

"Rumors say that she incinerates her victims without a trace. It seems dangerous "

"Don't be a coward! Besides the High Priest will punish us if we fail. Let's go inside. "

Megumi noted that the two warriors would enter and then she allowed to be seen. The cats who accompanied the men detected her, and began to hiss while their fur bristled. The girl looked at them in a frightening way and cats cowered.

"Eh, what's up?" One of the warriors said.

"It's her!" The other cried.

"Two unwary have appeared" Megumi said with a cold and soft voice, almost whispering. "Coming here was a mistake."

"Silence brat! You're coming with us right now! "

"I can see your spiritual energy and it is distorted. Are you afraid to die and leave your wife and children, right? " The girl said.

"It's ... right."

"Don't be silly! She's saying random things. "

"You have in your house a special lunch for today and wanted to eat it. It's a shame you cannot "Megumi said.

"Shut up!"

The two men charged straight towards the girl. The one on the right hand outstretched the left arm and the one on the left the right arm. Both tried to slap the girl in the stomach, but Megumi nimbly ducked and passed between her rivals. Then she turned on her heel and hit them in the back with two palm strikes.

The two men stumbled a bit and turned to retry their attack. However, the girl was faster and gave them two slaps again, this time in the stomach. The two men fell to the ground face up.

"What the hell is wrong with us? Her strength is too small to bring us down, "said one of the warriors.

"I don't know, but I can't feel my body," said the other.

"It's normal that you cannot move. I used my Spiritual Palm "Megumi said.

Her hands were surrounded by an aura of chakra like transparent ectoplasm. The Spiritual Palm was a jutsu used to steal Physical Energy with Spiritual Energy, leaving the targets sensitivity. It was the basic technique of the Nekomata Priests.

"How can you do that technique? Only one member of the Five Spiritual Families can learn it "a warrior asked.

"What are you, a miko?" The other asked.

"That does not matter now. It's time for my ritual, "said the girl.

Megumi spread her arms out to the sides and formed a ring of blue fire. The ring had confined a star of five points, and the warriors lay in the center. The girl clasped her palms and began to pray.

"Oh Death Goddess! Allow these wandering souls go into the Pure World to rest eternally " she recited, then looked at her victims. "Fear not, it will not hurt. You'll be happier in the Pure World than in this reality. Spiritual Fire! "

Megumi increased the amount of chakra and the blue fire completely devoured the warriors. The girl fell to her knees and her face showed an enormous fatigue. Quickly, she ate a rice cracker to recover.

The two-tailed cats looked where their human companions had been, as if lamenting the loss. Their faces became wild and their fur bristled. They looked at the girl and went into the woods, fleeing in terror.

Megumi entered her house and went to the back. It was a small cemetery full of rough wooden tombstones. The girl carved and placed two more on the ground. Then she went to the center of the cemetery where was the greatest tombstone of all. She knelt beside it and lit a stick of incense.

"Mother, today I fulfilled your wishes again. I still live despite the difficulties. Someday I'll see you when I finish my work, "said the girl.

In that moment she had a vision of a blond guy dressed in orange. She went running into his crystal ball and sent chakra inside. The boy's image became clearer. "It seems that someone interesting comes" Megumi muttered.

End of Chapter


	13. Dangerous people

Chapter 12 - Dangerous People

It was noon when Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Rin came to the Capital of the Land of Fire. The city was about twenty miles south of Konoha, a small distance for a ninja. The reason for this distance was to facilitate the sending of troops in case of enemy attack.

The capital was a city situated next to a large river flowing towards the south coast. Its CBS was composed of high-rises, where the businessmen did their business. The rest of the capital consisted of wooden houses, making a clear contrast between rich area and poor area.

"What a town!" Naruto said. "So far the coolest thing I had seen was Tanzaku Village".

"The tourist city? When have you been there? "Sakura asked incredulously.

"You know, that's where I found Tsunade-obaa-chan" replied the blonde.

"Hmph, you've been traveling five years and never been here? What you saw when you were traveling? "Sasuke said with disdain.

"I concentrated on my training," said Naruto. "Ero-Sennin spent the day collecting information of questionable morality, leaving me alone," he said a little sadly.

"I understand how you feel" Rin intervened. "I also spent a lot of time alone. But look at the bright side: the more training you have, stronger you are " she said with a cheerful smile.

"Yes! You're right, ttebayo! " Naruto said.

"Now let's have some fun in town!" Rin said and ran like lightning.

"Hey, wait for me!" Naruto asked and followed.

"Naruto wait a minute!" Shouted Sakura and the blond stopped halfway. "Meddle not in trouble okay? We will meet here at sunset. "

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto left.

"Will they be okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I worry more about the other people" said Sasuke.

"And why is that?"

"Rin is a potential criminal and you know Naruto" the Uchiha said nonchalantly. "Anyway, let's look for more information on the Neko Forest".

"Okay," Sakura nodded.

* * *

Naruto walked through the financial district head upwards. He had never seen buildings as high as those of the capital. Around him he saw many people dressed in suits, undoubtedly affluent entrepreneurs. Naruto recalled that the magnate Gato, that faced Team Seven in the mission to the Land of Waves, was also an entrepreneur. The blond wondered if they were all as bad as the man.

The Konoha boy kept wandering while searching Rin, when he saw at the window of a restaurant. He decided to go in and keep her company.

"Hey Rin!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"Captain!" said the girl cheerfully. "Sit here"

"Thanks," Naruto sat opposite her. "What do you eat?"

"A little bit of everything," said the girl and continued eating her food.

Naruto watched as the girl ate nonstop. "_What kind of girl eats like this? Well not only_ _girl, but people in general_ "the boy thought with distaste. He noted that all the food had curry over and couldn't stay more time without asking. "Why the hell everything has curry?"

"It's my favorite food," she said. "I love it spicy."

"One thing is that you like it, and quite another to put it in all the dishes" replied Naruto.

"It's better than your cheap ramen" Rin said with narrowed eyes.

"What!? The ramen is the best food in the world, you know. Second is ramen, third is ramen. Get it? "

"Clearly we have different tastes" cut Rin. "Well Captain, I'll pay the bill," she said and pulled out a frog shaped wallet.

"You have a nice wallet" praised Naruto as they left the restaurant. "Look, it's like mine's ..." the blond felt his pockets and realized that his wallet was gone.

"Looking for this?" Rin asked as she threw and picked the wallet several times.

"That's Gama-chan. Why are you holding it? "Naruto asked in surprise.

"I found it cute so I borrowed" the girl said with an innocent smile.

"Wipe that smile ... you thief" Naruto tried to take it but Rin gave a little jump back to avoid.

"It is the duty of a leader to pay the expenses of his subordinates" said the girl, still smiling.

"The hell!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped on her. But she quickly reacted and jumped onto the head of the blonde.

"Sorry Captain, but I have haste" Rin said and went like lightning.

"Shit," Naruto protested.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura w alked through a slum in the capital. Their goal was to find a bar to find information about the Neko Forest. Both youths were silent, which was because they never were alone. Sakura tried to break the ice.

"It's amazing that a capital city has a neighborhood in such bad shape" commented as she looked around.

"Hmph, what a little world have you seen too" Sasuke said, shaking his head. "The bigger and richer is a city, the more problems it has. It's very normal that there are neighborhoods like this. "

"Have you ever been told you're a nasty?" Sakura questioned with a frown. "Seriously, I don't know what my twelve year old-self saw in you."

"That's my saying" corroborated the Uchiha. "You built a mental image of me that was not true."

"You play the rude boy, right? I wonder how you were, when you were a kid "Sakura said thoughtfully.

"I was a brat spoiled by his mother and brother" Sasuke replied nonchalantly. He stopped suddenly.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"This place seems appropriate" muttered the raven.

"This seedy-looking bar?"

"The more seedy a bar is, you hear more secret information. Let's enter ".

Sasuke and Sakura crossed the entrance of a dirty little tavern. The mixed smell of tobacco, alcohol and sweat was penetrating and nauseating. A waiter looked at the young ninja with an unfriendly face. The raven and the pink haired girl sat in the bar.

"What will be?" The waiter said with a grunt, while cleaning a glass with a dirty rag.

"Anything will be okay" Sasuke replied. The waiter put two beers.

"Do not you have any clean glass?" Sakura asked politely.

The waiter did not answer and looked Sakura like she was crazy. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura decided to shut just in case. They spent a couple of hours and everything was the same, until a little man of gray hair entered the bar. He wore a brown coat heavily used. He sat in a corner and asked for a glass of sake, he drank in silence.

"You two are not from here, are you?" The waiter said. "What do you seek?"

"You are insightful" Sasuke replied. "We want to go somewhere. Have you heard about the Neko Forest? "

At that, the waiter looked at the young ninjas calculatingly.

"Why do you seek that? It is a dangerous place, "he said slowly.

"We need to go there. It is better if you do not ask questions, "said Sakura.

"I've heard that a thousand times, but I never expected to hear it from a girl like you," said the waiter laughing.

"Do you know anything or not?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"Quiet boy. I know nothing, but he does "replied the waiter, pointing to the man on the corner.

"Thanks," said the Uchiha and left money on the table.

The middle-aged man in the corner suddenly rose and threw a smoke bomb to the ground. When the effect finished, the man was gone. Sasuke smirked with arrogance, and ordered Sakura to leave by the back door to chase the man. Shortly after the guy escaped, they surrounded him on the roof of an abandoned warehouse.

"You're very quick, old hag" Sasuke said and the chased turned around to find another escape route.

"Sir do not run away, please. We just want to ask you something "Sakura asked kindly.

The man did not answer and removed the cloak he wore, revealing dark clothes typical of a shinobi. Quickly, he threw two kunai to Sakura, one to the head and another to the liver. The girl rolled to the left and avoided. The gray haired guy turned, pulled a Tanto (Japanese knife) and attacked Sasuke.

The Uchiha drew his katana with his right hand, grasping it with normal grip and tried to attack the man's legs with a thrust upward. But his opponent bent his legs, leaned on the back of the blade and slid down it, until he kick with his right foot on the boy's face.

Sasuke fell on his back and the man tried to stab him in the jugular vein, but the boy put his left hand in the middle. His hand was pierced, and blood splattered on the face of the ninja.

Unable to see, the man was knocked down by Sakura and she knelt on his chest to inmobilize him. The gray-haired ninja did not give up and hit Sakura's chin with the palm of his right hand. The girl rolled back and grabbed her chin with pain.

Sasuke then used his Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flame of the Phoenix), and threw a barrage of six balls of fire. The man jumped into the air, using his hands on the ground to push off. He avoided the balls, but Sasuke was expecting this and jumped with him, Chidori in right hand. The man grabbed the boy's wrist and turned the attack down.

The roof of the warehouse was hit and collapsed, causing the collapse of the three ninjas. Sasuke and the man exchanged blows with their weapons, sending sparks nonstop. Until the Uchiha tired, and channeled Raiton or Lightning Chakra on his sword to cut the knife from his opponent. The man jumped back and pulled out another weapon.

He drew ninja wire cables, with which surrounded and pinned Sasuke. Then he held the wire in his mouth, made some hand seals and channeled Raiton chakra. The electric current reached Sasuke and made him scream in pain.

The man let go and pulled out a kunai to finish the boy, but a sphere of rock hit him in the stomach and sent him against the wall. Then a ball of mud hit him and was fixed on the wall. The last thing the man saw was Sasuke's Sharingan and then lost consciousness.

"Are you all right, Sasuke? Let me heal you "Sakura said and began to heal Sasuke's left hand.

"Naruto was right. You've improved a lot, "said Sasuke.

"Did you just recognize a comment of Naruto?" Sakura laughed softly.

"No, I just recognized your strength" Sasuke replied. "By the way that old hag is strong. ANBU level, I would say. "

"So high?" Sakura was surprised. "The truth is that he attacked vital points very accurately."

"Hmph, with my Sharingan activated, I would not have had so many problems in defeating him" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"There, there. You're saved because of me "said Sakura and finished the healing. "Do not move it much or the wound will reopen."

"Okay," Sasuke stood up and approached the man. "Hey, wake up" he said and shook the ninja.

"Oh, what the hell?" the man blinked, then his eyes widened in fear. "You! Let me go, okay? This old man knows nothing "said trying to get pity.

"Cut the crap, old hag!" Sasuke said and thrust his sword a few inches from the face of the terrified ninja. "Now tell me everything you know about the Neko Forest, or maybe I'll cut an arm of yours" he threatened.

"I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT PLACE" the man shouted desperately.

"Sasuke, stop bullying!" Sakura scolded and the raven rolled his eyes in irritation. "Please sir, we need that information," begged the pink haired.

"You look like a good girl. Could you let me go without asking questions? "Said the old ninja.

"I will give something back" Sakura said and searched in her pockets. "Please take this money for drinking" she offered.

"Not enough!" the man refused. "But if you let me see your panties, I can think it again."

"OF COURSE NOT" Sakura yelled and she beat the man.

"Who is bullying the old hag now?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Do you want a punch?" The girl threatened.

"With Rin here everything would be easier" Sasuke said, then sighed.

"Would you use her to convince this pervert? You have no heart, "said Sakura.

"No, I have not" admitted Sasuke and reawakened the ninja with a kick. "Stop wasting our time and talk at once," said the Uchiha.

"Okay," agreed the man. "But then leave me alone."

"Speak" Sasuke ordered.

"15 years ago, I was a member of the ANBU ninja of Konoha. The Third Ninja War had ended two years earlier and peace reigned in the world. But during the war, a religious group known as the Nekomata Society got involved. Konoha considered them a threat and the Council decided to eliminate their five leaders. That happened in the Neko Forest "told the man.

"So you were a member of ANBU. That explains why you're so strong, "said Sasuke.

"Who ordered this atrocity? The Sandaime would never have accepted that, "said Sakura, She was also thinking of the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

"It was an order of Danzo Shimura" revealed the man.

"I do not know who that is, nor do I care," said Sasuke. "What about the Neko Forest?"

"It is ten miles south of here. Since the leaders of the Nekomata Society were killed, the forest is a dangerous place. Everyone who enters will never return. It is said that strange two-tailed cats devour you without a trace "the man said in a somber voice. "That's all I know."

"I see," said Sasuke. "Come on, Sakura".

"But he said it's dangerous. We should not endanger Rin-san or Naruto "said the girl.

"Hmph, believe me that those two idiots are more dangerous "Sasuke said as he left.

"Oh, wait! Thanks for the information, sir " Sakura freed the former ANBU and followed his companion in search of Naruto and Rin.

* * *

Naruto ran down the main street with angry face, looking for Rin like crazy. "_Damn_ _thief, you'll see when you get caught_" he thought. The time to meet with Sasuke and Sakura was close, and he had to go with the blonde of Kumo.

At that moment he saw that a crowd was centered around a building. It was a luxury hotel that had a swimming pool and casino. Naruto made his way carefully and slipped into the hotel, to enter the casino without being seen. Within was another crowd making sounds of astonishment.

"Unbelievable! That girl has a run of fifty victories at Roulette "said a man with a mustache.

"She is cheating. Nobody's that lucky! " A woman with pearl necklace said.

Naruto walked over to the roulette table and saw a ball spinning repeatedly, to stop on red number nineteen. People wondered again, as the winner was again the same person. The dealer pushed a lot of chips to a smiling Rin Yotsuki.

"Number nineteen red, the miss wins again" said the employee of the casino with stoicism.

"Yay, I win!" Rin said jovially. "With this I have five million Ryo".

"You!" Naruto shouted pointing to his companion.

"Hello Captain!" Rin greeted.

"Don't say 'hello'!" Naruto said. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I am gathering the organization budget" Rin said with great confidence. "Take your purse," she added.

"Gama-chan, you're chubby again! How cute you are! "Naruto hugged his wallet.

"Thank you," Rin replied with a smirk.

"It was not for you!" The blonde boy replied. "Now stop playing and let's go."

"No! I'm on a roll" Rin protested.

"What are you, a kid? Remember that we have a mission. "

"You can go without me," Rin said "I'll see you after you finish".

"Hehe, don't think of it" replied Naruto.

The boy rolled up and grabbed Rin by the back of her blouse. Naruto dragged her around the casino, as she kicked hard trying to get loose. Finally the kunoichi stopped resisting and crossed her arms, while his cheeks swelled.

"Captain, you're a cheapskate" she said angrily.

"It's for your own good" Naruto replied. "Someday you'll understand."

"Hey, do not talk to me like a baby" said the girl. "I am raising money for a good cause."

"Yeah right" Naruto said sarcastically. "It is to buy your whims is not it?"

"No! I need it to open an orphanage, "said the girl.

"Whatever you say."

Naruto let Rin and continued walking angry. The Konoha boy did not seem to get along with her and that worried him. Weren't they both Jinchurikis? He didn't know Rin's past but it could not be so different from his.

Meanwhile, the Kumo girl was angry that Naruto did nothing but give her orders. He was not one to be so bossy. _"I am senior to him and he acts as my boss. Dad was right,_ _those Konoha nins are very arrogant_ " she thought. Anyway she was just going with Naruto to avenge Yugito.

The two young ninjas continued walking, unaware that a group of tattooed men were circling them slowly. Naruto and Rin had gone into the slum and now would be assaulted.

"Do not move kids. This is a robbery "a big man with a dragon tattoo on his chest said. He had a huge metal bar.

"Are they friends of yours?" Naruto asked Rin.

"I don't have friends so ugly" she replied.

"Okay, you better ignore them" advised Naruto, but the girl ignored him instead and attacked the assailant of the bar. "Stop!"

Rin jumped onto the head of his opponent and hit him in the face with the hilt of her sword of the right hand. The assailant put his hand to his face and stepped back. The girl channeled Raiton chakra into her sword, and made a downward diagonal cut to the left on the chest of her opponent.

"Do not kill him!" Naruto exclaimed in horror.

"Quiet, hippie of Konoha. It is a shallow cut "the blonde girl said.

"Aniki" the companions of the giant stood at his side. "Damn kids, we are going to kick your ass!"

"Come!" Rin challenged.

The criminal group was about thirty people, armed with sticks, chains and some katana. Rin drew her two swords and used her Electric Step to move between the enemies with lightness and speed. She jumped over the heads of some, slipped between others and knocked down many with low kicks. Leaving sparks where she went, Rin knocked out all her opponents.

"I finished," said the girl and kept her swords.

"Why did you have to fight with them? Sasuke's right, you're a lost case "Naruto shook his head in resignation.

"Shut up you idiot!" Rin replied angrily. "Sasuke-chan told me that you also was a troublemaker".

"What? If you don't shut up, I'll punch you "Naruto said.

"Dare, pathetic attempt of leader" Rin replied through gritted teeth.

Naruto and Rin grabbed the shirt of each other and were about to fight. But then both received two blows to the head. They turned angry to discover that Sasuke was his assailant.

"You see, Sakura?" the Uchiha said nonchalantly. "They are a pair of dangerous people".

"I see. What a mess they have caused "Sakura said looking up the delinquents. "Should I cure them?"

"No, it would be a waste of chakra" Sasuke said. "Now we have to go to Neko Forest and look for that child."

"Wait a second, Sasuke" Naruto asked with a raised hand. "Who gave you permission to tell me what I have to do?"

"You do the same, 'Captain'" said Rin in an annoying tone.

"It starts to bother me your bratty attitude" Naruto replied with enormous anger. "What do you play, girl? Sometimes smiling, sometimes you get mad ... I cannot understand you. "

"What about you, huh? You pretend to be a super cool leader, but you're just an asshole who gets where he shouldn't "Rin replied equally furious. "You are not worth to be Hokage!"

Naruto gave Rin a punch in the face. His eyes had turned red as the Kyubi and watched the girl fiercely. The Kumo blonde had acquired Rokubi yellow eyes, and put her hand to the face with angry eyes. The girl drew her swords and attacked the blond.

Naruto dodged Rin's thrust with a jump and landed on her extended right arm. He created a clone that grabbed the sword without getting caught and tossed it into the air, causing it to nail on the wall of a nearby building. After that the clone slid across the floor in front of Rin and knocked the girl with the feet. She fell forward and the real Naruto leaned on her back with his right knee, while his left hand held her head against the floor.

"Without your swords you are nothing" Naruto said arrogantly. "Are you clear who's the boss now, huh?" He said aggressively.

"L-let go ... you're hurting me" Rin pleaded with fear in her voice.

"Now you pleas, right? Defy me again and ... "Naruto was kicked in the back and slammed into the wall of the building where Rin's sword was. One arm blocked his neck to prevent movement.

"Naruto, calm down" Sasuke said quietly, looking at him with the Sharingan.

"Sasuke, let me! She has challenged me and deserves a lesson, "replied the blonde.

"Are you going to dominate through fear and violence? Relax and watch it with your own eyes, "said Sasuke.

Naruto grunted and breathed deeply, annoyed. Then he glanced back at the girls and saw Rin very scared and trembling, while Sakura hugged her to calm her. The blond Konoha regretted his violent reaction and looked down.

"Do you understand now?" Sasuke asked and released his friend. "You have been guided by your anger."

"Sorry, I did not mean to go that far" Naruto apologized. "She challenged my leadership and I lost my head."

"It's natural so do not blame" Sasuke replied. "I know that hate is tempting, but it leads nowhere. I thought you knew. "

"Right now I do not recognize myself" Naruto said. "I have never attacked anyone who messes with me or my dreams. I just ignored them. But since I'm with Rin, I get pissed off very easily. "

"That's called dark side" Sasuke replied. "It's ironic that I'm saying this, don't you think? I mean, you're the guy with perfect values ".

"Yes it's weird" Naruto said with surprise. "Going back to Rin, why does she act so childishly?"

"That girl has a big trauma. I don't know if I told you, but she was kidnapped by Orochimaru at an early age. "

"What!? Why? " The blonde said.

"Don't scream" the Uchiha asked irritably. "I think Orochimaru sought to gain full control over a Jinchuriki. He used all kind of drugs on Rin, but never got results. He left her in an enhanced cell, feeding her once a day. "

"Then she has not had a childhood" Naruto concluded sadly. "Now I understand a little better."

"I want to ask you a favor" Sasuke said suddenly. "Promise me you'll help her in any way you can."

"Huh? But are not you for that? " The blonde asked.

"There are certain things about her that I can never understand. But as a Jinchuriki you can, so please "

"Sure, my friend!" Naruto promised. Then he walked over to where Rin's sword was dug and picked it. He noticed that it was very light and sharp, hence Rin could make fast and accurate cuts.

Rin watched the blonde getting closer and hid behind Sakura. Naruto scared her with his sudden brutality and Rin had learned not to make him angry anymore. "_He's scary when_ _pissed. Better not mess with him_ " the girl of Kumo thought.

"Take this Rin" Naruto said giving her the sword by the hilt. "I'm sorry for hitting you before, okay?"

"I-I'm sorry, Captain. I won't bother you anymore "Rin said with a nervous smile and taking the weapon.

Naruto turned away from her and then looked at Sakura.

"I will not judge you, don't worry" said the girl with pink hair. "As long as you admit your mistake, everything is okay".

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"We should go," Sasuke suggested.

"You know where, genius?" The blonde asked, recovering his mockery.

"Hmpf of course. Unlike you, I have been researching "replied the Uchiha. "We have to leave the city and go a little further to the south. The Neko Forest is about ten miles from here. "

"Where did you get such information?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You have not tortured anyone, right?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Rather not know" Naruto said with a shudder.

"Let's go" said the raven.

The four ninjas headed south to the Neko Forest.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hollow of the forest, the little miko named Megumi watched her crystal ball. The girl was able to see the future thanks to her ability of Spiritual Vision. She could predict with great accuracy close events. At that time she was watching the arrival of Naruto and Rin.

"**Megumi**" said a cold male voice in her head.

The little miko closed her eyes and entered her subconscious. Within a cage like Naruto, was a huge two-tailed cat. The giant cat was formed by blue and black flames and its eyes were a different color, being the left green and the right yellow.

"Nibi-sama" replied the girl and bowed slightly. "Can I help you?"

"**Those two guys you see are Jinchurikis like you**," said the cat.

"Are there more people like me?" Megumi asked but not seemed surprised. "What should I do with them?"

"**Send their souls to the Pure World**" Nibi said. "**They will be better there**."

"I will do as you order, Nibi-sama" Megumi said obediently. "By the way, do you think my mother would be proud of my work?"

"**Of course she would. She sacrificed so that you could send humanity to the Pure World. You're a good daughter** "Nibi said.

"Thanks," said the girl, keeping her face cold.

Megumi went back to reality and created a small blue flame, with malicious face, in her hand. She waved her hand and the flame went out the window.

End of Chapter


	14. Nekomatas

Chapter 13 - Nekomatas

The four young ninjas walked along a path parallel to the Grand River located in Fire Country. The stream ran the country from north to south and crossed through the capital. The road that ran its course allowed to reach any point in the nation, and it branched in all directions.

"We have to keep this back road" Sasuke informed his companions. The new trail followed the course of a tributary of the river to the west.

"Are you sure about that? I see no sign that point to anything "Naruto questioned skeptically.

"I know you're a clueless" Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Shut up Sasuke" Naruto growled. "Let me see the map."

Naruto took the map from the Uchiha and began to examine it. He took it from one side, then turned it and ran shaking his head in strangeness. Finally he returned it to Sasuke.

"I told you you're a clueless" Sasuke said.

"It's not my fault if they make so complicated maps" Naruto protested. "I will make a complaint to the department of tourism."

"That doesn't exist, Naruto" Sakura said.

"No? This country is very poorly organized "Naruto complained. "When I make Hokage, I will change many things."

"A Kage is not as powerful" Rin intervened. "The jurisdiction of a Kage is limited to their village. In the rest of the affairs of a country does not intervene. "

"In the end you're smart. Good work Rin! "Naruto praised sincerely.

The Kumo blonde hid behind Sasuke to hide her shame. She was not accustomed to flattery and even less from people virtually unknown. Rin still did not trust Naruto, and the incident in the city had not helped. Now she had a bit of fear of the blond Konoha.

"Everything is fine now," Sasuke assured. "Do not be afraid of him."

"Yeah but he hit me" she whispered. "It still hurts".

"He made a mistake. Also you provoked him "the Uchiha reminded.

"I did not mean" Rin said innocently.

"Do not lie" said Sasuke. "If you mess with someone's dream, get ready for the consequences."

"Making friends is very complicated," said Rin.

Naruto watched the scene warily. He did not like how close the two seemed. He had taken a long time to befriend Sasuke, so it was not fair that girl just got along so well with the Uchiha. But then he remembered his conversation with the raven and was sorry to think ill of the girl.

"We should go" Sakura said. "We better get to the forest before it gets dark."

The four ninjas followed the trail along ten kilometers. The flat field was gradually rising until they were able to glimpse a huge forest of maples. In the distance could be seen a mountain with two peaks in the shape of cat ears. The entry to the forest was marked by a Torii and two statues of nekomatas (two-tailed cats from Japanese folklore).

"Hehehe" Naruto laughed nervously. "What an entrance so ... nice" said undisguised sarcasm.

"It is the entrance to the Neko Forest" Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"It looks like a funny place!" Rin said innocently.

"Hey Sasuke, I think it would be better not to go" Sakura said.

"Hmph, let's go. I have not wounded my hand getting information as to leave with nothing, "said Sasuke.

"But we were told that it is dangerous. You know, that thing of man-eating cats "Sakura said.

"Man-eating cats? What fun! I want to go, Sasuke-chan! " Rin urged.

"Just a minute!" Naruto said in a frightened voice and sharp. "Don't you see the entrance? These two statues clearly say 'If you walk in you're eaten'. Also see that rare maples. Have you ever seen so thick and tall maples?! "

"The truth is that no" Sakura admitted. "It is further assumed that it is spring, but I notice that it's cold in the forest."

"Don't be cowards" Sasuke said with exasperation. "This is not worse than the Forest of Death".

"Do not remind me that!" Naruto said and bent down to hug the knees. "You do not know how terrible it was that test. I was eaten by a giant snake! "

"That's terrible!" Rin said and sat down next to Naruto. "Snakes are scary".

"Do you understand me?" The blond looked at her with huge tears in his eyes. But she smiled cheerfully.

"But in this forest there are kittens. Let's go Captain! "

Rin grabbed Naruto from the leg and dragged him into the woods with energy. The Konoha boy screamed in terror and tried to hold on to a column of the Torii.

"I don't want to go! Don't make me go in there! "Naruto pleaded.

"Come on Cap… tain…" Rin tried to pull the blonde's leg without success.

"Leave it to me" Sasuke said approaching. "Do not fight over Naruto".

The Uchiha stepped the blonde's hand mercilessly, making him to release the column. Rin then took her run and took Naruto. Sasuke watched them leave.

"Was it necessary to step on his hand?" Sakura asked.

"Not really," Sasuke replied nonchalantly and walked into the forest.

"Sadistic" Sakura muttered.

* * *

The Neko Forest was creepy. That was the conclusion that Naruto had arrived after an hour inside. The place had given him a chill upon entering, sign that it was wicked. Also, he had not seen anyone. The only sounds were cawing crows and strange grunts.

"Hey Rin! Where is she? "Naruto said looking at the bushes. "Come out!"

The blond heard another grunt behind him and turned terrified. It was a low bass sound, as if from a large animal. Each time it sounded closer and Naruto was totally scared. Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and cried.

"GYAHHHH! DON'T TAKE ME STILL "cried the boy of Konoha. "I HAVE A LOT TO GET IN MY LIFE. Being Hokage, marrying Sakura-chan and have a child, but I don't care the order! So please do not take me yet, ghosts! "Naruto cried with runny eyes.

"Why are you so scared shitless?" Rin asked with narrowed eyes. "It's just me"

"Rin!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing?! Down! " Said fearfully.

"Why, what's wrong?" She said.

"There is a super cat or lion growling. If we are caught, we'll be eaten in a second "said Naruto looking everywhere. There was another growl. "IT'S LATE"

"You're right, it's too late. My stomach is calling dinner " the Kumo blonde nodded, as she pressed the gut.

"Do not tell me ... that the growl came from ..." Naruto realized the sound source. "YOUR STOMACH?" The blond acquired a stupid face.

"Probably" Rin said with a cheerful smile.

"Don't fuck me!" Cried the Uzumaki and grabbed the shoulders of his partner, to shake her. "I've had a good scare because of you!"

"Is that why you were crying like a baby? What a coward! "Rin laughed mischievously.

"W-well what if I did?" Naruto said sheepishly. "This forest is haunted".

"It's empty" Rin said "Not a single animal to hunt. And I am hungry! "

"I still do not understand why you eat so much. Where do you put the calories? "the Konoha boy asked.

"Here" Rin said pointing to her chest. "Using Lightning Chakra to move in battle spends much energy, so I eat a lot to pull myself together".

"I see. Aren't you very rare? "Naruto said.

"It is normal in Kumo. We all eat a lot. "

"I never thought I'd meet someone hungrier than Choji" said Naruto. "By the way, do you know where Sasuke and Sakura-chan are?"

"No idea. I thought they followed us. "

"It does not matter. Let's find our future mate "Naruto said.

At this Rin stiffened. The girl they went to look for was the new Jinchuriki of Nibi and it bothered her. Why did she exist? The only person in the world worth having that Biju, was her dead master. Rin therefore would not accept the little miko so easily.

Naruto watched the reaction of his partner and decided to ask what was wrong.

"Are you okay? You seem rare "

"Huh?" Rin looked surprised that the blonde noticed her feelings.

"If you're OK" repeated the boy.

"Oh! Captain' I'm fine, do not worry "she said with an innocent smile.

"Don't lie" Naruto replied seriously. "I know what it can be."

"O-oh yeah?" The girl gulped.

"Is this forest, right? You also have fear of cats "

Rin was completely silent. For a second she feared being discovered, but luckily Naruto was too obtuse. She should be more careful with her reactions, as was with her father. "_Wait, why do I have fear_ _that he judges me? I_ _have no reason to hide my negative_ _feelings to him_ " she thought.

"Captain, when you say cats you mean those cuties over there?" Rin asked, pointing behind Naruto.

"Yes to those ... EH?" The blonde turned suddenly and turned pale. "THERE THEY ARE!"

Two Wildcats with savage face and ruffled fur watched the two young ninjas. The animals had their legs wrapped in blue fire and seemed hungry. They looked Naruto and Rin cautiously, evaluating their potential preys.

"Rin" Naruto whispered. "We better get away without making any sudden moves. If we succeed we can run ... YOU HEAR ME? " He cried, seeing that Rin was going towards the animals.

"Psst ... come here kitty" the Kumo hissed a bit to attract the animals. She walked without fear and stroked the head of one of them. "That's nice," she smiled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Stay away from them, they are anthropophagus! "Naruto exclaimed in horror.

"Quiet, nothing happens" Rin said waving her hand in nonchalance. "The trick with animals is to be loving and ... OUCH!" The cat bit her hand. In response, Rin kicked and smashed it against the trunk of a maple.

"See, you were bitten! And now that it had your sweet taste, it will want more "Naruto said theatrically.

"Oh shut up chicken" the blonde replied with exasperation. "That fucking cat will pay me. I think I'll eat it "decided the girl.

"Really? Now that I think it is a good idea. After all is them or us "Naruto said. "Well, today we'll have grilled cat for dinner" decided the Konoha boy.

Naruto created two clones and lunged for one of the cats. He tried to use the clones as baits, while the real attacked with a left kick forward. However, the cat ignored the clones and attacked the original with a diagonal downward scratch. Naruto covered with both arms, getting hit in the right one.

"_What the hell? The cat_ _knew I was the real one?_ "Naruto thought.

The animal lunged at the boy and knocked him down. Naruto raised his right arm to divert the cat, but was bitten up to the forearm. Then he used his left arm to grab the right tail of the cat and threw it back over his head.

"That hurt ... Wait, it does not hurt a bit "Naruto observed his wounds and touched his arm, but did not hurt. "How strange. Well it doesn't matter. "

The cat circled Naruto warily, looking at its prey. The blond did not think too much and pulled out his three bladed kunai to end the fight. He charged towards the animal quickly and tried to stab the kunai in its back. However, the cat jumped over him and dodged. Naruto leaned forward to avoid the cat, but due to the sudden movement slipped with the leaves and fell down.

"Ouch, fucking leaves !" Naruto stood up and had to jump acrobatically taking a turn back to avoid the cat again. Even in the air, he made a technique "Fuuton: Wind Blow!"

Naruto released a strong draft that cleared the entire floor of leaves. The cat that confronted the boy crashed into a tree and was left lying on the ground. Naruto sighed in relief and sat on the floor. But the peace did not last long.

"Wait kitty! Do not run away, I'll just eat you "Rin's voice was heard from behind.

The girl chased the cat with a sadistic look, causing the feline flee in terror. Rin waved her swords in air like crazy and the poor cat jumped to dodge. The Kumo blonde kept the swords and made some hand seals.

"Raiton: Magnum Discharge"

Rin released an electric current from her mouth and fired it at high speed. The cat she was chasing was hit and crashed next to the other cat. The Kumo girl sheathed her swords looking pleased.

"We have dinner," she said cheerfully.

"I survived" Naruto muttered in disbelief. "I SURVIVED, TTEBAYO! Eat that, possessed cats! "

"You take pride in killing kittens? How childish you are Captain "Rin shrugged in resignation.

"Those were not normal kittens. They were machines of mass destruction "Naruto said.

"Any animal less than three meters tall is negligible," said Rin.

"You're definitely very rare"

At that moment he heard again the sound of a growl. Naruto looked at Rin with a questioning look, but she was also puzzled. They looked to both cats and saw something unexpected. The cats had tripled in size and their appearance became ghostly. They lost all their fur and muscle mass, turning in skeletons completely surrounded by blue flames.

"Please pinch me" Naruto asked blankly. Rin shrugged and grabbed the blonde's right cheek hard. "OUUUCH, NOT SO STRONG" he said.

"Forgive me whiner" Rin said "Well, it seems that today I won't dinner".

"Do you care about that? At this rate we will be the dinner"Naruto said shaking. "We must flee."

"Okay, but I am first" the girl pushed Naruto to the cats and ran away.

"That bitch!" The blond stood up and watched the cats with terror. But there was something strange about them. The amount of flames gave off was exaggerated, and gradually extended. Then they began to compress. "This is bad".

Naruto desperately ran out, with a huge sense of danger. He turned his head back and saw a blue blast was catching him. His body was surrounded by the red chakra of Kyubi and the boy increased his speed. Soon he reached Rin and picked her up.

The girl was surprised by the sudden action, but had no time to think because of the view of the wave of fire that chased them. Naruto followed his desperate race as the fire came closer and closer. Then the boy came to the edge of a hollow and without thinking jumped. The blast hit the blonde's body while protecting Rin and both fell rolling down the side of the hollow.

"Captain, are you alright!?" Rin said worried.

"Argh!" Naruto screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"What is it? Come up "Rin asked in a pleading tone. "Do not do this, please. You cannot die protecting me. "

"These flames do not burn" the blond said and got up as usual. "Is something wrong, Rin?" He asked.

"Now I can stop pretending" Rin said, hiding her concern. "Thank goodness you're alive, I did not want to carry your corpse."

"You were faking? I just saved your ass, damn. What an ungrateful girl "Naruto replied and looked at the body. "I could swear I've burned but my clothes are fine."

Rin looked at him suspiciously and decided to climb the hollow to look at the forest. The scene left her shocked. The area affected by the blast was rotting. Only the floor remained intact, the rest fell apart. There was no sign of the cats.

"What's so interesting up here?" Asked Naruto, who had also risen. "Oh shit!"

"Are you really okay?" Said Rin.

"Oddly enough, I'm well ..." Naruto finished speaking and fainted.

"Captain!"

Rin took the orange jacket and revealed that Naruto had multiple burns. Judging by the state of the forest floor and the intact clothes, she could say that the blue flames only affected organic matter. Luckily, Naruto had the Kyuubi chakra to heal. If he had been a normal person, he would be dead.

"_Idiot, you could have died to save me._ _You should stop worrying about a failure like me_, "she thought.

She took the body of Naruto and decided to go down into the hollow. Then a blue flame with a grin appeared in front of her. Rin stopped with suspicious face and watched the flame dance around her. The ball of fire moved away and then stopped.

"It wants me to follow?" Rin shrugged and was led by the flame.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were going up the river in search of their companions. They forgot how they had separated, but must find them soon. The most logical thing in the woods was to follow the course of a river, and sooner or later people would be found. But they spent an hour of fruitless searching.

"I'm very worried," said Sakura. "No sign of them."

"It's the third time you say it and you start to irritate me" said Sasuke.

"What if they are injured? What if they die of hunger or thirst? Have you thought about that? " Sakura asked.

"If I know something about Jinchurikis, is that they are able to survive anywhere. It is much more likely they destroy an entire ecosystem rather than die. So calm down, "said Sasuke.

"For you it is very easy" objected Sakura. "As you do as you wish, you do not care about others. But as medical ninja that I am, I must ensure the welfare of my teammates. "

"Are you finished?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes" she growled.

"Do not worry, your boyfriend Naruto will be fine" Sasuke said to annoy her.

"Huh? You're wrong ... "Sakura said with a slight blush. "Naruto and I are nothing more than friends".

"Really?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought as you are not after me, maybe ..."

"Well you thought wrong! Cannot a guy and a girl be friends? "Sakura replied.

"That I want to know" Sasuke said. "My partner Karin wants to eliminate Rin, because according to her, Rin is my girlfriend."

"Is not it?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"No." Sasuke replied nonchalantly. "We only shared similar goals."

"Hmmm" Sakura muttered.

The pink haired girl walked thoughtfully. She did not know Rin much, but it was obvious she was in love with Sasuke. However, the Uchiha did not realize and also allowed the blonde to be near him. Was it possible that the raven had hidden feelings? Sakura shook, as Sasuke's emotions were intense and he did not hide them well.

Sasuke ignored Sakura and looked ahead. The exit of the forest was there, but something was weird. He went and looked at a thick rope that was suspended horizontally over the river. From it hung paper charms similar to those used in exorcism rituals.

"What is this?" Sakura muttered.

The rope was tied to the trunks of several trees, forming a huge ring around a large area. Sasuke tried to go under, but an invisible wall stopped him. Then he climbed to the top of a tree and examined the landscape.

The river kept tracing its course through rice fields and disappeared in the background. There was a Japanese style town situated at the foot of the mountain peaks with cat ears of before. The city was dominated by a temple situated on a rocky hill in the center of town. The only lights visible were a lot of blue lanterns.

"Did you learn anything?" Sakura asked, once Sasuke descended.

"There is a city" Sasuke informed. "It must be the capital of the Nekomata Society".

"In that case, we should move away" Sakura suggested. "The child we seek does not live there. According to Yahiko-san, she lives in the forest with her mother. "

"That guy has sent us here to avoid being hurt" Sasuke said angrily. "This place gives me a bad feeling."

"Yahiko-san is testing us as fellows of Naruto. He is that kind of person, "said Sakura. "Are we going?"

"Yes," said Sasuke.

The two ninjas walked away from the rope and they went back into the forest. They walked through the maples and ended in a clearing. Suddenly they saw a grotesque scene. There was a deer carcass on the ground and was being eaten by a predator.

Sasuke and Sakura retreated quietly, but the animal detected them. This was a sabertooth tiger with dark brown fur, except for his paws and two tails that were black. Its large upper canines were dripping blood and blue flames enveloped its tips. The predator growled dangerously and attacked.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, drew his katana with his right hand and reversed grip and blocked the advance of the tiger. His sword placed horizontally hit the left canine of the feline. The strength of the animal began to push the Uchiha back, but Sakura was placed behind her teammate and rested her hands on his shoulders. The combined effort of the two managed to repel the tiger.

The animal gave a vertical blow with its right front leg, and Sakura and Sasuke dodged jumping to the right and left respectively. The Uchiha tried a thrust to the ribs of the tiger, and the Haruno went for a punch in its head. But the animal jumped back and avoided them. Sasuke had to take a horizontal flip in the air to avoid Sakura.

Then the tiger took a breath and exhaled a blue fire stream to Sakura, who was still with the inertia of the previous attack. Sasuke landed on the ground and used his Raiton Partial Armor of his feet to run faster and help the girl with pink hair. He picked her up and dodged the attack just in time.

But they had no time to celebrate, as the tiger jumped into them to give them the coup de grace. However, a figure stepped in and reached out to scare the tiger. The animal stopped attacking.

"Are you all right, young ones?" The figure said.

It was an old man with long gray hair to the waist and wise gaze. His eyes were violet and he wore a white shirt and black hakama. On the left side of his head hung a small braid. The man stood with his back to the tiger without showing fear.

"Be careful sir! That tiger is dangerous, "said Sakura.

"You mean Kuroashi?" The elder was placed to the right of the tiger and lovingly caressed its head. "Do not worry, he's just a grumpy old big cat" said the man.

"Does it have been ... domesticated?" Sakura asked with her mouth open.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked uneducated.

"Sasuke, do not be rude!" Sakura said alarmed, but the Uchiha ignored her.

"Hoho, I guess the guy is right. You may call me Moritaka "showed the old man. "And you are Sakura and Sasuke, right?"

"How'd you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm a psychic and I see the future," said Moritaka. Sasuke snorted and Sakura was impressed.

"Really?" the girl asked in disbelief. "Then you know what we've come for."

"Looking for a girl named Megumi Kuroda and her mother, right?" Moritaka said. "Moreover, you have come with a guy of orange soul".

"Are you sure you do not smoke, man? The soul does not exist, "said Sasuke.

"You are like those unbelievers of Mount Saru" lamented Moritaka. "If you do not believe me, I do not care".

"Let's stop this useless discussion" Sasuke said irritably. "Do you know where that child lives?"

"I don't have to tell you" said Moritaka. "You are ninjas of Konoha, right?"

Sasuke tensed and attacked Moritaka with his sword. He tried to make a vertical cut on his right arm, and would have been able to cut it but there was no arm. The old man hit Sasuke in the chest with a palmstrike. The boy watched with his Sharingan that it was a Jutsu.

"Violence only leads to premature death" Moritaka said solemnly. "Young ninja of Konoha, put your sword down."

"Not that I can move now" Sasuke said irritably. "What was that jutsu?"

"Jutsu?" asked Sakura and crouched next to the Uchiha for examination. "It has a similar effect to paralysis."

"You think?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"I used the Spiritual Palm to steal your Physichal Energy. It is a secret art of the Nekomata Society to fight ninjas "explained Moritaka.

"Dude, you're missing arm was stolen by a ninja right?" Sasuke deduced.

"Well spotted boy" praised Moritaka. The tiger Kuroashi growled. "Forgive the bad temper of my Nekomata, but he is still affected by the loss of my arm."

"Nekomata? I thought they were cats from legends, not tigers "Sakura said.

"The Nekomatas that you know are pure inventions. A Nekomata can vary between domestic cat and big cat. Their common trait is that they all have two tails "Moritaka said.

"When did you lose your arm?" Sasuke asked.

"Some time ago."

Sasuke immediately guessed that Moritaka was one of the five leaders of the Nekomata Society. How was he still alive? Why did not he live in the capital? It was clear that there was something wrong with Neko Forest. At that moment there was a bang and a flock of crows flew away.

"I was starting to be late" said Moritaka and pulled out a crystal ball from a pocket of his hakama. "Event logged".

_"What is he doing?"_ The young ninjas thought at once.

"Young, follow the direction of the explosion. Just do not touch any blue flame "said Moritaka.

Sakura helped Sasuke to walk. The two left behind Moritaka and his tiger with the same thought: Naruto and Rin had problems and surely they had sought them.

"Let's go to the other side, Kuroashi. We cannot let Kotaro find them "said Moritaka urgently.

End of Chapter

* * *

Author Notes

Hi everryone. It took a bit more time to upload, but I was doing other manga analysis to improve this fic.

I also wanted to thank the increasing follow-up of my story. See you.


	15. Nibi vs Rokubi and Kyubi

Chapter 14 - Nibi vs Rokubi and Kyubi

Rin followed the blue flame through a tunnel located in the hollow of Neko Forest. The girl was carrying Naruto, who was still unconscious after being hit by the blue flames. The Kyubi chakra did no longer surround and that slowed his healing.

The end of the tunnel was near and the flicker of malicious face accelerated. Rin came out of the tunnel and looked around. In front of her was a huge maple, in whose trunk had a house. To the right was a small pond covered with red and gold leaves. And behind the maple was a cemetery.

Rin came to the house, knocked on the door and waited. Soon, a small miko opened the door.

"Hello, does a girl called Megumi live here?" Rin asked suddenly.

"It's me. By the way you're late "Megumi Kuroda said, her voice almost whispering. Despite the direct comment, her face remained calm.

"I had not arranged a meeting with you," Rin replied defensively. "Where can I leave the Captain?" she asked.

Megumi pointed a futon on the floor and Rin put Naruto down with caution. She did not want to cause more damage to him, since he was her leader and had to be respected. After bedtime, Rin sat beside him in seiza (A/N: on the knees).

"He has been bitten but has received little damage" Megumi said after examining Naruto. "He is very tough."

"Yes. He's a little annoying but has guts ... I mean courage "Rin corrected herself. She was before a child and had to speak correctly.

"It is typical of people with orange soul" the miko replied. "It is the color of the brave and strong-willed people."

"You can see the soul?" The blonde asked curiously. "What color is mine?"

"Red. It means you are very affectionate with other people"

"Pfff ... Hahaha, you're really funny little girl" Rin let out a loud laugh. "You have failed completely."

"I have not failed" Megumi replied calmly. "Your Spiritual Energy tells me the truth"

Rin stood very quiet and her eyes darkened. The only people able to read her true emotions were Sasuke and her sensei Yugito. Nobody else had won her confidence to open up and therefore it was unfair that a girl could read her heart with just a glance.

"Spiritual Energy? Come on "Rin said with disdain.

"The Spiritual Energy or Ying is the representation of ideas, experiences and feelings of a person. Everyone has an aura of Ying around, and only we, the Nekomata Miko, can see it "Megumi said.

"Well congratulations" Rin said sarcastically. "I would like to know where your mother is. I have to talk to her" asked coldly.

"At last you reveal your intentions" Megumi said and approached the crystal ball in the center of the house. "Event logged".

"_What a strange girl_" Rin thought.

"Come over here" Megumi asked.

Naruto was left inside while the girls went out the back door. Megumi led Rin to the small cemetery. The blonde looked askance the wooden headstones that marked the graves. They reached the center of the cemetery, opposite the largest tomb.

"There's my mother," said the miko.

"There's no one in here" Rin answered without understanding what was happening.

"The body of my mother died, but her spirit can be perceived. If you talk she will hear, "said Megumi.

"Are you ... an orphan?" Rin said.

"Yes."

"Sorry," said the blonde with sincerity, feeling a twinge of compassion for Megumi.

"Do not feel sorry for me. My mother went to a better place, "said the girl.

"A better place? Being dead is not good " Rin said.

"Yes it is" contradicted Megumi. "When you die, your soul goes to the Pure World. It is a paradise where souls live in peace and harmony, and none have more rights than others. "

"That kind of places does not exist. When you die all is over, everyone will forget you "Rin said, her voice tinged with bitterness. "Your death does more harm to others than to yourself. A person who risks her life knowing that someone is waiting at home, can't be forgiven"

"You too have someone that died" Megumi said totally sure. "Do you blame that person for her own death? How absurd, "said the girl without emotion.

"What?" Rin said with a dangerous tone. She approached the girl and lifted her into the air after hold her shirt with the right hand. "How'd you know that?"

"Your Spiritual Energy gives you away" Megumi said without fear. Her face remained unchanged.

"Again this shit? Stop psychoanalyzing me, brat ".

"It's not crap. It's what my mother taught me "Megumi said with a slight tone of anger. "I will not allow you despise her teachings."

"It's non-sense" Rin stressed. "You're really the Jinchuriki of the Nibi? What a waste. "

"Let me go" Megumi said and grabbed the wrist of Rin using the Spiritual Palm to steal her strength.

"Ah!" Rin let go Megumi and grabbed her own right hand. She felt it numb and heavy. "What is that jutsu?"

"It's my way to weaken my enemies. It makes them motionless and without sensation in the area where they are hit. Your right hand is useless now "explained the miko.

"So you want to fight," said Rin. She put her left hand back and grabbed the sheath of one of her swords. "Let's fight, but I will not hold back because you're a little girl."

"You will not leave this place. I will send you and your orange-souled mate to the Pure World "Megumi said.

The girl took a stand with her feet slightly apart and arms crossed before the chest. She opened the palms of her hands, imitating a cat's claws, and channeled transparent chakra to them. It was the Kata of the Nekomata's Guard, the initial posture Spiritual Taijutsu used by the people of the Nekomata Society.

Rin struck first with her scabbard. She used the speed of her Electric Step and appeared right of Megumi, hitting her cheek with a horizontal swipe to the left. The miko rolled over and hit her mother's grave. She rose with difficulty and looked for Rin, but the blonde moved again and hit a right kick on Megumi's side of the left shoulder. The girl fell on her right side and rose emitting a small whimper.

"I recognize that you are strong mentally. You didn't start crying when you got hit "Rin said seriously.

"The physical pain is temporary. While the soul is right, nothing else matters "Megumi said.

"Is that also something your mother taught you? Was she a masochist? "Rin leaned over the grave of the mother of Megumi.

"Do not defile the grave of mom!" The girl cried.

"Look at that, you know how to yell" Rin said with sarcasm and separated from the grave. "Come here brat and show me what you're worth."

Megumi ran to Rin and tried to slap her right in the stomach. But the Kumo girl somersaulted forward using the miko's head for support and stood behind. After, she hit Megumi in the knees with the scabbard, dropping her forward.

"You're too slow" Rin said "How long have you been without training?"

"My mother went to the Pure World almost five years ago. Without her I could not keep training "Megumi said with her usual coolness.

"You do not seem to feel sadness for her loss."

"In my religion death is not bad. It means beginning, not the end. "

Rin was about to answer, but Megumi threw her arms back and grabbed the blonde's ankles. Rin fell on her bottom and the miko stood up.

"You've underestimated me and have dropped your guard." the girl said. "Now be quiet while I do my ritual".

Rin could not get up because her feet were numb, so she resorted to plan B. She tried to ask Rokubi for chakra despite not wanting to, but she had no choice. Her surprise was to discover she could remove some of the power of the Biju on her own, without having to speak to the weasel. "_I do not know what is she_ _planning, but I guess it does not matter_" thought the blonde.

The Kumo girl entered Human Phase with Biju Chakra and an aura of yellow chakra surrounded her, giving renewed strength. She acquired Rokubi's eyes and her speed increased considerably. Rin disappeared like a flash and hit Megumi with her scabbard up to the abdomen. The miko sank down to her knees and looked in all directions. She then received a flurry of hits and covered with her arms.

Rin stopped her fast attack and watched the girl. Megumi kept her arms in the air and Rin saw that she was badly bruised, but still did not protest. The Kumo girl started thinking that Megumi was worthy of being the Jinchuriki of the Nibi, and reminded herself a little.

In Kumo, both boys and girls trained hard. The power was basic in that village and if they lacked, one could not be shinobi. Rin was no exception and was trained as hard as the rest. For that reason she was being hard now.

"Get up, little girl" Rin said Megumi. "We're not finished."

"You are the fastest soul I've ever seen" said Megumi. "I'll have to use the power of Nibi-sama".

"Really? That will be interesting to see "Rin said smiling mischievously.

Megumi joined the palms of her hands and breathed deeply. An aura of blue and black chakra surrounded her. The hair of her head stood up imitating cat ears and her eyes changed color. The left one turned green and the right yellow. Besides, her nails grew very long and sharp.

"_She is equal to_ _Yugito-sensei_" Rin thought covering her mouth with her hands. She stretched her arms with a wistful gesture but stopped, knowing that her master would never return. Tears streamed from her eyes.

"I'm ready," said the little miko.

"Oh sorry!" Rin wiped her tears quickly and hit her cheeks to smarten up. "Here I go".

Rin stirred again at high speed. When using Rokubi's chakra, her speed increased while everything around her slowed down. Her vision became blurred and sounds came muffled. She was placed behind the miko to give another horizontal blow with the sheath but Megumi leaned forward to dodge the attack. She got up and scratched Rin, who had happened to be in front, in the stomach.

"You seem surprised," said the girl, while Rin took two leaps backwards.

"How have you dodged my attack? Although you could see me, it would be impossible to react so quickly, "said Rin. She reached the stomach and found that the scratch wounds were superficial.

"Nibi-sama's chakra allows me to clearly perceive your soul, no matter what obstacles there are or the speed you're carrying. Also I can increase my flexibility and dodge attacks more easily, "said Megumi.

"So you're some kind of sensor" Rin determined. "So this fight is about who gets tired first."

"I do not understand what you say. You talk too much "Megumi said. "I'll finish with this once and for all"

"_This girl is very direct_ _and honest. She will be an interesting companion_ "Rin thought.

"I'll show you my secret technique. Spiritual Fire Control: Point! "Megumi said.

The girl created a small fireball of malicious blue face and launched it toward Rin, but Kumo's kunoichi nodded toward the right with parsimony and prepared to strike again. But the fireball came back from behind and Rin had to tilt her body to the left.

The blue flame flew up and described a parabola to attack Rin. The blonde jumped back, just before the flame disintegrated upon impacting with the ground.

"That attack is equal to the Nezumi Kedama (Mouse Hairball) of Yugito-sensei" Rin thought "A remote control flame."

"You're too annoying" Megumi said with a hint of irritation. "I do not understand your fear to die."

"Geez, even a girl says I'm annoying" Rin said with a tone of depression. "I don't think I'm that annoying."

"Shut up! Spiritual Fire Control: Line!" Megumi said.

This time she created two smiling balls which stood in front and behind Rin respectively. Then both flames stretched and joined to form a straight line of blue fire. Rin pulled away just in time and faced her new challenge. The height of the line was too much to skip it, but its length did not exceed two meters and with the speed of the kunoichi it would be easy to get out of its attack range.

But Megumi was no fool and she separated the line again into two balls. She could control the blue fire at will and thanks to her sensory ability she could easily pursue her rivals, although Rin was very slippery and the miko had problems to follow her. The Kumo girl dodged the fire without sweat but Megumi perceived that her speed was decreasing.

"_I'm_ _running out the chakra of Roku-chan. I have to finish this in one hit_ " Rin thought.

The Kumo concentrated all the chakra in her feet to get the highest possible speed. She ducked as an athlete in the line and grabbed the scabbard in her left hand. Then she waited for Megumi to remake the line of fire and in the last minute ran forward. She conducted an explosive sprint and charged toward the miko with intent to deal a horizontal blow to the chest horizontally. At the last second Rin controlled her strength to avoid hitting the miko too hard.

Megumi received the quick impact directly and hit the big maple, her body collapsing side down on the floor. Rin put back the scabbard and stood up to walk to the girl. At that moment she felt a sudden energy slump and fell forward like a puppet.

"Ahhh ... I'm hungry" Rin moaned with resignation. "This is for not having dinner, dammit".

The Kumo girl had not eaten since noon, something that was unthinkable since she performed six meals a day: breakfast, lunch, dinner, first snack, second snack and second dinner. They were customs of her country.

"What infuriates me the most is not being able of moving!" Rin tried to kick the floor like an enraged little girl, but she could not and screamed even louder. "Come on!"

"Shut up".

Rin looked up surprised. From her position on the floor, she glimpsed how Megumi was up and walking towards her with difficulty. Nibi's chakra shone brightly giving the miko the appearance of a ghost, and the air turned cold.

"W-What are you doing? Stay away "said Rin, who was beginning to panic. Being in such a vulnerable position in front of someone with killing instinct was really terrifying.

"I said I would do my ritual, didn't I?" Megumi said. "It seems you were attacked by a Nekomata in the forest. When a Nekomata scratches or bites you, it enters its Spiritual Energy and weakens your body without you knowing about. Besides that you also have been attacked by me, so now you cannot move ".

"_So that was the problem_" Rin thought. "Anyway you're not going to kill me, right?" she asked fearfully.

"Humans are so unhappy" Megumi said. "We cling to a life of hardship in vain, because in the end we all die. My mission is to help you die in peace and guide your souls to the Pure World, so do not fear. "

"Are you crazy or what? Sounds like you had your Biju brainwash you "Rin said.

"Nibi-sama is my only friend and he supports me" Megumi said.

"Do not listen to him! A Biju does anything just to control you. I know of what I speak, because my Biju did the same with me. You have to find someone else to take you on the right track "Rin said.

"So tell me, where is that person?" The girl asked.

"You have to find for yourself. There are many people in the world, and one will notice you. But you have to do your part or it won't work, "said Rin.

"I have no need for anyone. I exist to send people to the Pure World, and one day I will also go. But you're first. "

"W-wait, do not kill me! Take my Captain first, he is responsible for my actions! "Rin begged.

"Oh Death Goddess! Welcome this wandering soul and allow it to go to Pure World to rest eternally "recited the girl. "Spiritual Fire Ritual!"

She created a circle of fire around Rin and when she was about to incinerate the kunoichi, a hand grabbed hers to stop it. The circle of fire dissipated and Megumi looked back and up.

"You should not do that sort of thing, little girl" said Naruto Uzumaki. His expression was tired, but his eyes reflected a strong determination. "Killing is wrong".

"Captain! You're just in time to put yourself in my place "Rin said jovially.

"Forgive me for taking so long, Rin" Naruto said. "You did a good job so far, so now rest."

"Captain ..." Rin muttered in amazement.

Naruto seemed more serious than earlier. His fear was gone and had been transformed into determination. "_This is what Sasuke-chan meant when he spoke of his serious side_. _He goes from being a jerk to someone reliable. The number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja_ " Rin recalled.

"So you woke up, orange souled boy" Megumi said, while Naruto let go.

"Yes, I got up. Before we talk, do you mind waiting a moment? "Naruto asked.

"Help your partner if you're going to be calmer" approved the miko.

"Thank you" thanked Naruto and approached Rin "With your permission," said the Konoha boy as he lifted his partner like a bride.

"This is the second time you lift me today. I'm starting to think you like me, Captain "Rin said in all innocence.

"Fool! Who would fall for you?! "Naruto replied with much embarrassment. He left the blonde leaning against the maple. "Don't say strange things."

"Just kidding, don't be like that" Rin said laughing mischievously, but then turned serious. "Can I ask you something?".

"Do it".

"Help this girl. We cannot let her become a monster "Rin asked.

"Leave it to me. I'm going to convince her to join the Jinchuriki Guardians "said the blonde.

Naruto left Rin and went to Megumi. The girl stared at him blankly.

"Do you know? With the shape of your hair and that look so attentive you remind me a kitten "the blonde said with a smirk.

"You're stupid" Megumi said, causing Naruto to freeze. "I'm about to kill you, in case you have not noticed."

"I cannot be scared by a little girl. You could be my little sister "Naruto replied, trying to forget the previous insult.

"You're starting to disgust me. Your Spiritual Energy is very sinister now "Megumi said with a slight tone of disgust.

"_Great, I'm acting like a pervert_" Naruto thought and decided to get serious. "I heard part of your conversation with Rin. What is the reason for your behavior?"

"My mother sacrificed for me almost five years ago. When she died she said: 'Keep living Megumi, whatever difficulties you go through'. And that I did, "said the miko.

"But why did your mother die? I want to understand why you kill people "Naruto said.

"This world is cruel, but there is the Pure World. I only want to avoid anyone else to suffer what I suffered "Megumi said.

"I see this talk is useless" Naruto sighed with resignation. "Let's make this. If you think your motivation is strong enough, come and beat me. But if I win, you must do what I say, okay? "

"Very well. I will use my full power "Megumi decided.

The miko got on all fours and released a greater amount of chakra, which took the form of a cat with one tail. The chakra was like Nibi's blue fire and it released a supernatural cold. The girl took a deep breath and launched a huge flash of blue fire toward Naruto.

The blond was engulfed by fire and looked like he was over. However, the vortex of blue flames became red and at its center was Naruto. The Kyuubi chakra was surrounding him, which took the form of a one tailed fox chakra cloak. Naruto was standing on his legs and watched Megumi.

"It seems that your fire cannot burn Kyubi's chakra" Naruto said. "You cannot defeat me with that."

"Your will is strong but you are too arrogant. You're not as perfect as I thought you were "Megumi said.

"I'm not arrogant. It's just that I have a lot of self-esteem "the blonde said.

"You lack humility. What makes your life reason better than mine? "Megumi questioned.

"Let me win and you'll see" Naruto said with a grin.

Megumi frowned slightly and prepared for the final assault. Shhe threw three blue fireballs at Naruto, and the blond dodged jumping to the left. However the flames chased him and Naruto ran again. He ran on all fours into the pond near the maple.

Once there, he waved his tail fox and hit the surface of the water to lift a small wave. The blue fireballs crashed into the water and disintegrated releasing a steam curtain.

The blonde decided to wait for the visibility to improve but something unexpected happened. From the curtain appeared Megumi and clawed her right hand on the blonde's chest. Naruto coughed up blood and stood still, looking down.

"Looks like I win. Your overconfidence led you to the grave "Megumi said coldly and tried to withdraw the claws, but could not.

"Gotcha" Naruto said with a triumphant smile. "It shows you're a young girl. It has been very easy to trick you."

"L-let me go" Megumi said as she struggled.

Naruto suddenly released the miko. Then he gave a strong shove that sent her tumbling against the maple. The boy took a deep breath and approached her. The girl raised her head wearily and looked at the blond.

"I lost. You're the first person that I cannot send to the Pure World. Why do you resist so much? "Megumi said.

"I have a very important job to do. My parents had a big dream, but died very young and could not fulfill it. They left everything to my older brother and me, "said Naruto.

"So you also have a promise to keep" Megumi said. "If I'm with you ... can I make my mother proud?"

"Sure!" Naruto said patting her on the head. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Megumi Kuroda" the miko said with a hint of a smile. Tired after the battle, she fell asleep. Naruto walked with her in his arms and carried with Rin.

"Are you finished?" Rin said.

"We still lack one thing" said Naruto. He started to enter the house of Megumi and collect their belongings, but fell to the ground. All the damage accumulated by the battles showed up.

"Captain!" said Rin.

"Rin-san!" Sakura's voice reached the ears of the battered Jinchurikis. The pink haired crossed the tunnel helping Sasuke. "I finally found you."

"Sakura!" Rin said with surprise. "Help Captain please" she asked looking worried.

"Right now," said Sakura.

Sasuke walked over his own feet and let Sakura do her job. While the medic nin cured the blond ninja, the Uchiha approached Rin.

"Did everything go well?" He asked.

"Sasuke-chan" Rin said smiling. "I have fulfilled my mission successfully. We have a new partner. "

"I see," Sasuke said with his usual indifference. "By the way, I have seen the new blight you have done".

"Hehe, you see that I'm awesome" Rin said with a smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Sakura healed Naruto.

"Naruto, you should not let your enemies pierce your body so easily" Sakura scolded.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. It was the only way to beat Megumi-chan without harming her "replied the blonde.

"You mean her?" Sakura said looking at the miko. "Is she not supposed to live with her mother?"

"No," Naruto said regretfully. "She's an orphan."

Sakura was shocked but said nothing more. She did not know what was being an orphan so she could not state her opinion, but understood that Naruto cared for Megumi.

"So I'll take her with me" decided Naruto.

"_Typical of_ _you_," Sakura thought fondly. "Hey Naruto, do you not know that the laws do not allow a child to live without a legal guardian?"

"Then I will be her guardian," said the blonde.

"For that you need to be of age and have economic independence."

"Then nii-sama will do it".

"Hey, are you listening?" Sakura protested. "I know you want to help, but we cannot!"

"Can I make a suggestion?" Rin asked and Naruto looked at her. "Why don't we use this?"

Rin asked Sasuke to help her get a letter from her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Naruto asked.

"It's a letter for your brother Yahiko I caught arriving here. It's from the mother of Megumi, I think "replied the Kumo girl.

"Have you stolen it?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stealing is such an ugly word" Rin said "I call it 'Borrowing indefinitely.'"

"That's stealing" Naruto concluded. "Let me see" asked.

Naruto took the letter and began to read:

_Esteemed Namikaze-kun,_

_When you read this letter I am probably no longer among the living. I lived as a fugitive for eight years to protect my daughter from her father. She is the key to solving the crisis that is happening in this Nekomata Society, so that's why I give my permission for her to be part of your plan. In return I ask that you take care of her and someday you solve this conflict._

_Attentively_

_Misaki Kuroda_

Naruto finished reading and looked at Megumi. At that time he took a very important decision.

"Sasuke, carry Rin on your back. I'll deal with Megumi-chan "ordered seriously.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, but the blond stood before finishing the medical treatment.

"We have to get out of here soon. I have a bad omen "Naruto said.

* * *

In another part of the forest, opposite the entrance to the capital of Neko Forest known as Spiritual Village, a group of sixteen Nekomata Warriors accompanied by their respective cat partners faced a hooded old man. Although outnumbered, the old man didn't cower.

"On behalf of the High Priest, we the Grizzly Claws command you to get out of our way" said one of the warriors, apparently the leader.

"That voice sounds familiar" replied the hooded old man. "You are the son of former captain Nakajima?"

"Yes but how do you know me?" Said the warrior.

"That does not matter now," said the old man. "I will not get out of the way."

"Intruders were detected near the Rope Barrier surrounding our city. As Grizzly Claws our duty is to execute these intruders. If not we shall find our way by force, "said the warrior.

"Then you have a slight problem," replied the old man with elegance.

"It's over! Arrest him! ".

The old man got up and dodged the first three attackers with very subtle movements. He moved with his eyes closed as if he had studied the battle previously. Other two warriors tried to slap him on the stomach, but the old man touched their faces and they fainted. The rest of the Grizzly Claws suffered the same fate.

"W-Who are you?" the semiconscious captain asked.

"It is a relic of the past" a man's voice spoke.

"Kotaro-sama ..." the warrior fainted.

The newcomer was a tall man of about thirty, with dark brown hair and golden eyes. He wore his hair long, tied in a low ponytail and over one eye. Apart from the typical uniform of Nekomata Society, he was wearing a pendant with a circle with a five point star inscribed.

"I did not expect to see you here, Kotaro-kun" said the old man, as he removed his hood.

"And I thought you would have died in the forest, former High Priest Moritaka Kuroda" said the man called Kotaro with venom. "That happens for banishing you without killing you. You were lucky that your daughter Misaki plead me to spare your life. "

"I am sorry that it came to this Kotaro-kun" lamented Moritaka. "You were going to be my son-in-law."

"That was before you survived the Attack of Konoha fifteen years ago. Of the five leaders who took part in the battle, only you survived. And over the years I have come to the conclusion that you sold your companions in exchange for your post "Kotaro accused.

"You know that is not so. I wanted your father to survive and be the High Priest. "

"Lies!" Kotaro said. "My father and I are from the Kikuta Family and your daughter and you are Kurodas! From the Five Spiritual Families, we are the only entitled to rule, and so we have been rivals since forever! My father would never have given his life for yours! "

"Someone like you who think that ruling with the force is right, would never understand the sacrifice of your father. But it's not your fault, it is the fear of death which caused the Attack of Konoha "Moritaka said.

"HAHAHA!" Kotaro laughed bitterly. "Please! Stop acting like an old crybaby and show some anger. Konoha should be razed as punishment for their actions and now I have the right weapon "revealed Kotaro.

"I know what you mean," murmured Moritaka.

"Exactly," Kotaro smiled with pure evil. "I mean your granddaughter Megumi".

"Kotaro-kun, how far does your grudge against Konoha go?" Moritaka asked.

"That's all I care about. I guess you already know but I will tell you also this: your granddaughter Megumi is the result of a night that I forced your daughter Misaki to surrender her virginity "Kotaro said with a wicked grin. "That makes Megumi my daughter. Plus I gave the order to prosecute them, which caused the stupid sacrifice of Misaki and delayed my plans. But now it's over, for I'll go for Megumi. HAHAHA ".

"I'm afraid that will not get away well, Kotaro-kun" said Moritaka, cutting Kotaro's laugh. "Right now a group of young ninja are leaving the Neko Forest with Megumi. They will cause the downfall of your dictatorship, "he said firmly.

"Damn man ..." murmured Kotaro and kicked Moritaka in the head. The old man fell to the ground with blood running down his face. Kotaro was going to step on his arm but a sabertooth tiger stopped him.

"Well done Kuroashi" congratulated Moritaka.

"Stupid Nekomata. Kuroneko! "called Kotaro.

From behind him came a black-furred lion, golden hair and two tails. The lion and the tiger roared in a sign of defiance. Moritaka stood and watched Kotaro with pity.

"I hate that look of yours, old hag" Kotaro said bitterly. "You look at me with pity and remorse, blaming yourself for your actions. But make it clear that I will not turn back. I will destroy Konoha and the rest of the ninja world and will use all possible resources, even if I have to sacrifice the whole Nekomata Society " he said wickedly.

"I see you've fallen into the absolute abyss, Kotaro-kun" Moritaka said with tears running down his cheeks. "But do not worry, because in the Pure World all your sins will be erased".

"More reason even to be bad!" Kotaro said. "Now I will use the secret Jutsu of Kikuta Family, Spiritual Possession. I hope you die hopelessly old hag ".

End of Chapter


	16. The miko walking towards the sun

Chapter 15 - The miko walking towards the sun

As soon as they arrived at Konoha, Naruto and the others went to their respective homes. Rin and Sasuke had recovered the mobility of their bodies after a while, but Naruto was more tired. Burns caused by blue flames seemed more difficult to cure than normal burns, so Sakura told Naruto to go to the hospital in the morning.

Naruto and Rin entered their house in the grounds of the Uzumaki Clan. It was past midnight when they returned from their mission to the Neko Forest and both were tired. The good news was they brought with them Megumi, the little miko of twelve years old and current Jinchuriki of the Nibi. However, the mystery surrounding her remained unresolved.

According to the report of Sasuke and Sakura, they had found a population of traditional Japanese style in the heart of the forest. It was surrounded by a thick rope that functioned as a sort of insurmountable barrier. Apart from the city, Naruto's teammates had met an elderly owner of a Nekomata.

By Rin and Naruto, all that had been clarified was that Megumi had been orphan for almost five years and she should not meet her father. The blonde came to the conclusion to ask his brother in the day.

"Hey Rin, help me with Megumi-chan" Naruto asked, thinking that Rin was at his side. But she was not. "Where have you got now?"

Naruto entered the kitchen and found Rin rummaging about food everywhere.

"I'm starving" the blonde wailed and dropped to the floor with a dramatic exaggeration. "Captain, I'm not operational at this time. Refill my batteries please. "

"Stop saying nonsense!" Said Naruto and gave Rin a campion. "I'm tired, so let's do this over with quickly. Tomorrow I should invite you to breakfast. "

"Yes! Clap that hand brother! "Rin said with her hand raised.

"What are you doing now?"

"It's a friendly gesture youth do in Kumo. It means I start to respect you a little "Rin explained.

"Cool" Naruto murmured while nodding. Then he raised his left hand and hit the right hand of Rin "But how is that now you respect me," he asked.

"You have balls" Rin said crossing her arms as a rapper. "I thought you were a funk when we entered the forest and saw those kittens, because you screamed like crazy. But you did not hesitate to protect me from the blue fire despite stealing your wallet, so I want to get along ".

"Hehehe, I just did it instinctively" Naruto said modestly. "You have no need to thank me like a hero, hehe".

"We are brothers then?" Rin said.

"Of course!" Naruto agreed.

"Brilliant!" Rin said with a little jump. "Someday I'll return the favor, since this is the Will of Lightning".

Rin approached Naruto and surrounded him from behind to bear Megumi. Naruto passed Megumi to the girl and they went upstairs. To the right of the stairs were five doors and to the left four, so that Jinchuriki boys would sleep on the right side of the house and the girls on the left. Naruto had not thought to distribute it like that, because originally the leader had the room on the left side. But since Rin took over that room without permission, the plan had to be modified.

The blonde of Kumo chose a room on the left to Megumi and opened the door. So far it had the basic furniture (bed, wardrobe, desk) because the organization was not complete, but there would have time to personalize the rooms. Rin prepared the bed and then carefully accommodated Megumi. She looked at the littlle girl affectionately, as she released the braid.

"You had to suffer a lot being single for five years. But worry no more, here we'll have fun "Rin whispered in the ear of Megumi.

_**"Look, if you're making buddies"**_ Rokubi said in Rin's mind sarcastically. "You cannot avenge your sensei like that, you know."

"_Roku-chan?"_ Rin thought alarmed. "_W-what do you want? Get out!_ "

"_**Oh come on woman, do not be so boring,"**_ said the weasel, lying face down. _"__**I have**_ _**given you my chakra**__**before, but honestly you should not have suffered so much to**__**beat**__**that brat**_" Rokubi mocked.

"_That only harms your reputation" _Rin said_ "If I had lost, I'm sure your friend Kyubi would laugh forever_."

"_**It is true, that asshole**_ _**would burst out laughing. Damn arrogant!**_ "Rokubi protested childishly. "_**I miss Ichibi and Sanbi. With them I feel more protected.**_ "

"_Are they your older brothers?"_ Rin asked curiously.

"_**Hey girl, we, Bijus, have no different ages"**_ explained Rokubi. "_**But we get along**_ _**better with some than**_ _**with others. For example, I get along really well with Ichibi and Sanbi and I can't stand Gobi and Kyubi hatred. With the rest I'm neutral**_. "

"_How cool! You are like every family_ "Rin said happily.

"_**If you say so**_," said the weasel with a yawn. "_**I'll go to sleep**_".

Rin stopped talking to Rokubi and got back to reality in time to see how Naruto came with two pajamas, one in each hand.

"Rin, you're a girl. Which one do you think is best for Megumi-chan?" The blonde boy asked doubtfully.

"The two super ugly" Rin said, causing Naruto felt as if some darts hit him mercilessly. "They are very childish for her."

"Well, I have no more. And we cannot let our stray kitten with nothing, "said the Uzumaki.

"Stray kitten? Why do you call her that? "Rin asked innocently.

"Because she's small, she was alone and her Biju is a cat. Also she is cute "Naruto said with silly voice. He pretended to caress the head of Megumi, but Rin knocked him down with a low kick. "What are you doing?" he asked from the floor.

"Sorry, it's been by reflex. My pervert detector has jumped by the way you act, " Rin said.

"Detector for what?" Naruto asked.

"For per-vert. As you "the blonde said stepping in front of the bed of Megumi. Then grabbed Naruto's left foot and pulled him out of the room. "Get out of here" the Kumo nin said.

"I'm not a pervert, ttebayo" Naruto said with a tone of protest, as he walked across the corridor.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a bad mood at his home in Konoha. The Uchiha lived in the ninja village center, in a large and spacious apartment. In the future he wanted to restore the Uchiha clan grounds located in the southeast, but for now he had to share housing with his team Taka.

After washing and dressing, Sasuke sat at the table with his teammates for breakfast. In front of his seat, the Uchiha found a bowl of rice, another one of miso soup and pickled radish.

"Hey Sasuke" said Suigetsu. "Where were you yesterday man?"

"Do you mind?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Well, a little. No offense but I don't want the ANBU torture me to tell them where you are. Mostly because if I do not know, I cannot answer them and I'd be tortured again ".

"You know lying, right?" Sasuke replied nonchalantly. "Also as I know, in your native village torture is much worse" the Uchiha said while sipping the miso soup.

"It is true. In Kiri they prefer slow and painful torture. Each time you fail, they cut a piece of your body and they heal the bleeding so you won't die. Then they continue the questioning "said Suigetsu.

"Shut up fool!" said Karin, who wore an apron and a ponytail. "We're eating, so stop saying such beautiful things."

"Here is the sadistic girl" Suigetsu whispered.

"Killing ..." Jugo whispered in a psychopath voice. "I WANT TO KILL YOU ALL!"

"And here's the crazy guy of the hill" Suigetsu said again.

"Jugo, calm down" the Uchiha said quietly, looking at his companion with the Sharingan.

"Yes, sorry," said Jugo with his usual friendly voice.

The four members of Taka calmly finished breakfast. When finished, Sasuke turned to Tsunade's office to give proof of his loyalty to Konoha. The Uchiha had no problem with staying in the village as long as they allowed revenge on Madara.

He came to the Hokage tower and climbed the outer section of stairs. At the top he met an old man and step aside to allow him pass. But the old man stood still and Sasuke looked at him impatiently.

It was a man in his seventies and black short hair. He was wearing a bulky bandage that completely covered the right side of his face, and had an X-shaped scar on his chin. On his right arm he had a huge bracelet divided into three parts, and with the left hand he was holding a cane.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"You ... weren't you out of Konoha?" the old man asked with absent voice. His face showed surprise.

"_Shit, he knows I went to the mission of yesterday?"_ Sasuke thought and decided to tell a half-truth. "I was on an urgent mission if it is to regard".

"My apologies," said the old man and left.

Sasuke watched him go with suspicion and headed to Tsunade's office. He entered without knocking and just after walking across the door, he had to duck to avoid the release of a stapler. All this was done very naturally and fluently, because he was used to the Raikage throwing objects from office. It was a supposed sport of Kumo, but Sasuke knew that this was an invention of Rin to cover the Raikage.

"Well dodged, boy" congratulated Tsunade from within. "Too bad you're not Danzo".

"Tsunade-sama!" assistant Shizune scolded.

"You're right Shizune. That geezer could not return so quickly, "said Tsunade.

"I did not mean that! Have more consideration towards Danzo-sama. "

"With the old man? He deserves no consideration "Tsunade said harshly. "You cannot put the welfare of Konoha to everything else, including ethics. He will be a great ninja, but has lost humanity. "

"You mean the old bandaged from before?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Are you still here?" Tsunade asked. "Be a good boy and bring me the stapler".

Sasuke reluctantly obeyed and handed the object. Then Tsunade gripped his left hand firmly and carefully examined his face.

"You have dark circles in your eyes and walk limping. Besides this hand has been pierced by a weapon, surely a tanto (knife) Where have you been the last twenty four hours? " Questioned the Hokage, releasing Sasuke.

"I've been on a mission" confessed the boy angrily, having no other choice.

"What? Danzo gave it to you? "Tsunade asked alarmed.

"It was Yahiko Namikaze".

"Oh well, then I do not care" Tsunade said turning her seat back. " Wait a second, of course I have to care!" she exclaimed, turning around again.

"I thought you'd know. He didn't tell you or what? "

"Of course I did not know! That boy always does what he wants, dammit. Someday they will kill him for his controversial actions" Tsunade said.

"I'm beginning to hate that guy and much" Sasuke said.

"It's a very common reaction. As Kakashi told me, Yahiko does not have many friends, "Tsunade said. "Putting that aside, where did you go?"

"I have no reason to tell you," replied the Uchiha.

"Wow, what a shame. And I thought you would like to have back the deed of the grounds of the Uchiha Clan "the Hokage said as she flipped through some papers.

"That's extortion," Sasuke growled. "Besides my brother Itachi is the clan heir, not me. I do not speak so easily. "

"What if I tell you that Itachi has renounced his inheritance in your favor?"

"Naruto, Sakura, Rin and I went to Neko Forest to fetch the second Jinchuriki" Sasuke confessed with indifference on his face. "If you want more details, ask the carrot bastard" said Sasuke and made as if to go with the deed.

"Waaait a little" asked Tsunade. "As you can see I'm the ageless attractive Hokage and I cannot go out or I'll cause a commotion. Could go for Yahiko? Thanks "Tsunade turned her chair toward the window, finishing the conversation.

"_Damn old selfish hag_" Sasuke thought as he left with the document and closed the door.

* * *

Naruto and Rin were in front of the door of the room of Megumi. The two blondes had prepared breakfast for the girl and they wanted to make a good impression.

"Is this all?" Naruto asked while carrying the breakfast tray. It had a cup of milk chocolate and a couple of toasts.

"Wait Captain, I have to check that there is no poison in the food," said Rin.

"Oh yeah, poison" Naruto nodded. But he realized the trick and put the food away from the blonde. "Stop right there, you've already eaten breakfast!"

"But I haven't had enough!" Rin protested "Only a whole package of cookies is not enough"

"How much do you eat?" Naruto sighed resignedly. "You're going to ruin me with your diet alone."

"You like to exaggerate huh Captain?" Rin said giving him accomplices elbows. "In any case we should go in now."

Naruto and Rin entered the room at the same time and got stuck in the door. Both struggled to enter first with such force, that they were about to throw away the breakfast tray. They managed to agree and entered the room quietly.

Megumi slept peacefully and transmitted much peace. Naruto and Rin sat on the floor next to her bed and waited for her to wake up. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up like a spring. Then she looked at Naruto and Rin with her usual deadpan.

"Good morning Megu-chan" said Rin shoving Naruto. She picked up the breakfast tray and placed it at the foot of Megumi. "Are you hungry? Because I've prepared some toast so delicious that are even smiling "Rin said pointing to the smile made of butter of the toast.

"Hey you, get away!" Naruto shouted, pushing Rin with a kick in the butt. "Megumi-chan! I, your new big brother, have done these cheerful toasts. This silly blonde here made nothing rather than trying to eat them. "

Megumi observed and pointed the toast's blackened center.

"They are burnt" was all she said, making the blond's soul fell at the feet.

"Aha! See how I did well to check that there was no poison? Survival Rule 32: The burnt food is wasted food "Rin said pointing to Naruto.

"Shut up!" Naruto exclaimed flushed with anger. "You pretended to eat the burnt toast!"

"Survival Rule 31: Eat whenever you have the opportunity, you never know when will you be able to eating again" Rin answered with smartass face.

"That rule is contradictory to the last!"

"You are very noisy" said Megumi, who had eaten everything quickly and quietly.

"Forgive me Megu-chan, I did not want to bother" Rin said with a cheerful smile.

"My dear Megumi-chan, every minute that passes you look cuter!" Naruto said with a cloying tone. Megumi looked slightly disgusted and Rin knocked him down with a kick to the ankle.

"You better stop, pervert" warned Rin then looked to the miko "Certainly I did not told you my name. I'm Rin Yotsuki of Kumogakure. "

"Nice to meet you" Megumi said with a slight nod. "By the way, have you seen my crystal ball?"

"No, sorry" said Rin.

"I do!" Naruto said from the floor. "Before leaving the forest I picked up your ball. It's downstairs. "

Megumi got up quickly and went to the living room, followed by Rin and Naruto. On the table was her big ball made of black glass. The girl checked its status and sighed resignedly to see the fingerprint smudges it had.

"Do you have a tissue?" she asked. Naruto gave her what she asked and Megumi began to clean the ball with gentle, circular movements.

"Use this if you want" Naruto offered, passing a bottle of glass cleaner.

"No, I don't like the look of that blue water" Megumi said.

"Why do you call it blue water?" Rin asked curiously.

"Because it is the first time I see a product so strange. It looks dangerous "Megumi said.

"You've never used cleaning products? If it is super cool! You pull this trigger and clean the dirt with the blue fluid and a rag. See an example "Rin sprayed Naruto in the face.

"Ahhh, my eyes!" Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Now rub the sprayed surface with speed, like this" Rin started rubbing Naruto's face, using Raiton chakra on her wrists to move faster. "Well, it has not worked. Your face is still with those whiskers" the blonde of Kumo said.

"They are not stains! Take this! "Naruto sprayed Rin in the mouth.

"Ahhh!" Rin protested childishly. "Take this!"

The two blondes started a "clean war" as they would call it from now. Megumi decided to ignore them and began to observe her crystal ball. The girl thought that her new mates were very childish, but judging by their Spiritual Energy were good people.

"Damn Rin, she has escaped from me. By the way Megumi-chan, what does your ball do? "Naruto said.

"I also want to know!" Seconded Rin "Indeed Captain, cookies are gone."

"You're eating them right under my nose" the blond pointed out. "Megumi-chan, go ahead and talk".

"This is a Sphere of Thought. I have a Jutsu called Spiritual Vision, which allows me to see past, present or near future. As I can see many things, I use this crystal ball to store my chakra and archive the events "explained Megumi.

"Ahhh" said Naruto and Rin with vague expressions, a sign that they had not understood anything.

"I'm psychic" Megumi said.

"Oh I know! You use tarot cards "Naruto said.

"You're wrong. She communicates with the dead and they say things to her "said Rin.

"Both are wrong" Megumi denied without changing her low voice. "Apart from around each person, the Spiritual Energy or Ying circulates everywhere. This creates the External Spiritual Energy, which is the set of experiences of all humanity. That's how I can predict things "concluded Megumi.

Naruto and Rin were speechless. Their new partner was younger than them, but she seemed much more mature.

"You are fantastic Megumi-chan!" Congratulated Naruto. "I think I can feel that they call 'pride of big brother'. '"

"She's not your sister!" Rin said giving him a campion. "Oh by the way! Captain, we've got to see your brother. It is time that we get paid for fulfilling the mission. "

"You're right!" Naruto nodded. "Megumi-chan, you come too".

The three Jinchurikis prepared and went to the house opposite. Inside they found Yahiko, who appeared to be analyzing documents with great concentration. So oblivious he was, that he barely noticed Naruto until the blond spoke.

"Nii-sama" Naruto said.

"Damn, you scared me!" Yahiko protested. "Naruto? How quickly you got back, I thought it would take you more time to deal with those beasts called Nekomatas "he said casually.

"? NEKOMATAS?! I do not want to see more of those cats "Naruto said shrugging as if he had cold. "Wait! You knew of those terrible anthropophagous? "

"Of course," said Yahiko.

"And you sent me there alone?"

"Yes, because I trust you," said the orange haired.

"Oh okay" Naruto grinned like a happy child.

"His brother lied" Megumi said quietly to Rin. "Why is he happy?"

"Sometimes you have to know how to lie to avoid hurting people," Rin said.

"It's something you do a lot, right?" Megumi said.

"Maybe," Rin said.

"Well Naruto" Yahiko said, causing the girls to be quiet. "Give me your mission report."

"Very well!"

Naruto told his brother what had happened in the mission to Neko Forest: the arrival in the capital, the old ANBU interrogation, the clash between Naruto and Rin, the arrival to the forest, the fight with the Nekomatas, the discovery of Spiritual Village and the meeting with Megumi.

"So Misaki-san died" Yahiko said pityingly, after reading the letter left by the mother of Megumi. "Sorry, little girl".

"Never mind," replied the girl.

"You knew her, nii-sama?" asked Naruto.

"I went to Neko Forest five years ago. Misaki-san helped me after being attacked by a wild Nekomata. I hope that my presence there didn't cause her death " he noted with concern.

"Do not worry" Megumi intervened. "Death comes without warning and uses every opportunity to get you. No one who does not have bad intentions causes its arrival ".

"I see that you are a worthy representative of the Will of Death. You have learned well its principles "Yahiko said.

"Will of Death?" Rin asked "There is also that one?"

"Thanks for asking! Sit down everyone, it's time for a history lesson "Yahiko said, ignoring the protests of Naruto. "In the days before the Rikudo Sennin, humanity was ruled by the Nine Religions devoted to the Nine Gods. Each had its own creed, which differentiated its viewpoints. "

"When the Rikudo Sennin unraveled the mysteries of chakra, the religions lost their power for ninjas and samurai. But their beliefs remained, transforming into the Nine Wills "Yahiko said.

"So ... the Will of Lightning comes from a religion?" Rin said.

"So it is" Yahiko nodded.

"Ah!" said Naruto remembering something. "I remember the Sandaime Hokage spoke of the Will of Fire."

"Bingo! Each of the Five Great Nations has a Will with its name, unless the Land of Water that also has the Will of Ice. The samurai have the Will of Balance and Saru Monks follow the Will of Life. And as I said before, the Nekomata Society practiced the Will of Death "concluded Yahiko.

As Yahiko stopped talking, a gust of wind came through a window. All but the Namikaze covered their eyes, and then a shadow armed with a katana tried to stab Yahiko.

"Bansho Tenin! (Universal Attraction) " the orange haired said. He used his gravitational Jutsu to pull on his attacker and pulled him to his left hand. When he grabbed the collar of his assailant, Yahiko made a downward motion and slammed him to the ground. "Too bad Sasuke Uchiha, you failed" Yahiko said.

"Let me go you bastard" demanded the Uchiha, who proved to be the cause of the uproar.

"You're still too weak to call me that. For now I'm your god, okay? "Yahiko said arrogantly, letting the boy go.

"Sasuke, do not attack my brother!" Naruto said. "He can kill you without realizing it."

"Shut up fool. Against my Sharingan there are no opponents ...!? "Sasuke narrowly dodged two kunai thrown to his eyes.

"Oh, I have slipped the hand. My defense against magic eyes has been activated by its own" the Namikaze said sarcastically, to anger Sasuke. "Did you want something other than trying to kill me?"

"Hmph. Are we working for Konoha or for you? " Sasuke asked straightly.

"For me, obviously," Yahiko said as if it was obvious. "You don't like it? I'm giving you the most direct access to the head of Madara. If you believe that you could do better by yourself, go ahead. "

"Hmph, damn cocky"

"If you do not want anything else... Yes, Rin?" Yahiko asked looking at the outstretched hand of the girl.

"Pay me" she asked. "For the mission, I mean."

"Hahaha... No" Yahiko rejected.

"What!? Geez, don't be evil "Rin said.

"I said no. Now get out of my sight "Namikaze sentenced.

* * *

In the end, Yahiko gave them the day off. Sasuke went to rest and Rin went with him to see the rest of Team Taka. Naruto and Megumi went to the hospital of Konoha, to treat some burns and make a medical examination respectively.

The little miko felt uncomfortable in a city as crowded. The crowds were very suffocating, their screams very deafening and their smells... better not talk about them. And their spiritual energies were too simple, of little thinking... just like Naruto.

While the blonde walked very quiet, Megumi examined him. He did not seem very smart, nor very strong. His words conveyed energy, but lacked convey confidence. Did he really inspire others to follow him? The girl was interested in seeing his progress.

"What's up, Megumi-chan?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"It is nothing" said Megumi. "By the way, this place called hospital is a site you like?"

"I do not especially like it" Naruto said.

"When you said we were going there, your Spiritual Energy has skipped a beat. Is there someone there that makes you happy? "

"I'll tell you, but it's a secret between you and me" Naruto whispered. "There is a girl named Sakura which I love, but she doesn't. I don't want to lose her friendship so I have not confessed. Do you understand, Megumi-chan? "

"No. If you feel love for her you should tell her "Megumi replied flatly. "My mother taught me that hiding the feelings brings pain."

"How cute you are!" Said Naruto. "It shows you've never connected with many people. Do not worry, I will teach you about the world as your big brother that I am! "

Megumi sighed in resignation and didn't try to remind him that she was not as young as her height suggested.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital of Konoha. The reception was very simple, consisting of a simple counter on the left and two black benches on the right. Naruto spoke with a nurse at the counter, saying he had consultation with Sakura. The nurse gave him directions to address the consultation room number three in the first floor. Once outside the door, Naruto tried to comb a little better without success. He resigned and knocked on the door.

"Oh! Naruto!" Sakura greeted, who in addition to her regular clothes was wearing a doctor's coat. "And she should be Megumi, right?"

"Yes" replied the miko.

"Okay," Sakura pulled out a notebook and started taking notes. "Naruto come out until I am finished with it," asked the pink haired girl.

"Why?" Naruto was surprised. "I have to know that my kitten is well ..." Sakura glared him and the blonde went out.

"The pervert is gone" Sakura said. "Well Megumi, I will explain what I'm going to do."

Sakura explained everything and Megumi nodded indicating she understood. The medic ninja checked her height of 146 cm, her weight, took the tension and made a blood test. Megumi did all that was asked of her without complaint.

"You can come in Naruto" Sakura said, and the blonde went. "Listen from what I can see, Megumi is a bit undernourished. However, if she follows a balanced diet she will recover. "

"Understood," said Naruto.

"Can I go now?" Megumi said.

"Okay Megumi-chan, but beware" said the blonde.

"Yes," said the miko and left.

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. She thought that being an older brother did not suit him wrong, and she was moved by how he cared for the girl. "_Sakura concentrate._ _You are in work schedule_ " the pink haired scolded herself mentally.

"What do I do now Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Take off all your clothes from the top and lie face down on the stretcher. I will examine your burns "Sakura said.

The medical ninja pulled on gloves and began the examination. At first glance it was a normal burn, however Naruto said that it did not hurt. Sakura applied anti burns ointment, but just after making contact with the wounds it dissolved. Then she tried to use the Mystical Palm Technique to heal the injured area, but it had no effect.

"How do you see it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I cannot cure this" Sakura replied. "I need a tissue sample for analysis in the laboratory."

"Is it bad?" Asked the blonde alarmed.

"No, it will not affect you. I'll start "Sakura said.

The girl used local anesthesia in the back area where there was a burn. Then she took a special blade to get a tiny piece of skin and stitched the area with needle and thread. When finished, Sakura gave Naruto permission to dress again.

"Sakura-chan, do not tell anyone about this okay?" The blonde asked, grabbing the girl's right wrist.

"Naruto I ..." Sakura hesitated.

"Please," Naruto asked again. His blue eyes were full of seriousness.

"Okay," Sakura gave. "But if you get caught, I am not responsible right? Damn, boys are so selfish "complained the girl. "Now get out."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Thanked Naruto.

* * *

It was almost lunchtime, when Megumi arrived at the cemetery of Konoha. The cemeteries were places with a high concentration of Spiritual Energy, and to the little miko were the best in the world.

She walked among the graves with curiosity. What most attracted her attention was the fact that the dead were buried and not cremated. In her religion they used the Spiritual Fire of the Nekomatas to burn the bodies and liberate the soul. Anyway it did not matter the method used, as there were nothing more than symbolic acts.

Another key aspect of the religion of Megumi was the respect for the dead. Every week they had to visit the graves, deposit offerings and burn an incense stick.

So she was glad when she saw a girl her age do that in front of a grave. She was a girl with brown hair, shoulder length and with a loose strand down her face. Her eyes were pale mauve. She wore a simple white kimono tied with a dark green obi (belt).

"Hello" greeted Megumi.

"Ah!" said the other girl with surprise. "That scared me. Who are you? "

"My name is Megumi" the miko said. "I did not mean to scare you, sorry," she apologized.

"I am Hanabi Hyuga, from Hyuga Clan. Can I help you with something? " the other girl said.

"I just wanted to congratulate you for honoring your dead" Megumi said. "Is this any close relative?"

"Yes, it's my mother. I do not remember her much, but my sister said she was a very good person, "said Hanabi.

"My mother went to the Pure World".

"Heehee, you talk in a funny way" Hanabi giggled. "You're not from here, are you?"

"No. I arrived this morning, "said Megumi.

"How interesting! You're the first person who does not treat me like a superior being "Hanabi said with enthusiasm.

"Why would I do that? We're both human "the miko was surprised.

"Is not that right? Only those stupid clan elders think not. They strive to tell me that I am superior to the people of Konoha, but that's not true, "said Hanabi. "I wish someone change the way they see me."

"Hanabi-sama!" One young man's voice called from afar.

"I'm coming, Neji-niisan!" said Hanabi. "He's my cousin, I have to go. I hope to see you again! "The girl said goodbye.

Megumi looked at Hanabi leave and had to use her hand as a visor, as the powerful midday sun blinded her. She felt a roaring in her stomach and decided to return home to eat.

When she returned, Naruto and Rin were waiting. The latter had purchased precooked food to eat. The three Jinchurikis ate as a kind of family, a fact that they had lost a long time ago.

* * *

At dusk, Yahiko, Itachi and Konan were in Tsunade's office. The Hokage was rebuking them for their independent action, which went as far as to give a dangerous mission to the members of Jinchuriki Guardians.

"I do not understand why she gets so angry" Yahiko said quietly, his hands behind his head. "No one has died."

"It is true. None have lost limbs "Itachi said.

"According to the report, your brother almost lost his hand" Yahiko said. "By the way, you really have given Sasuke the deed of the Uchiha Clan grounds? Maybe you'll regret it"

"Why? If I lived there, the ghosts of my relatives would rip open my body "Itachi replied.

"Can you leave your black humour? We are being scolded! "Konan cut.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Tsunade said. "Danzo begins to watch you! If he finds your actions, he will not stand it. "

"Well put him limits, baa-san. Besides no one trusts him, so what's the difference? "Yahiko said.

"Do not underestimate the military power of his Root" said Tsunade. "Do not believe you are untouchable just by being a descendant of the Uzumaki, Yahiko".

"Tsunade-sama is right" spoke Itachi. "Look what happened with the Uchiha".

"Ehm Itachi, you killed them" Yahiko said wryly.

"True but Danzo ordered me to do it" Itachi stated.

"Enough!" Konan said and grabbed the ears of her teammates. "Tsunade-sama, I promise that I will not allow any more neglectful action" the blue haired apologized.

"Thanks Konan. Now you can go. "

End of Chapter

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Here ends the third arc called 'The Forest of cats'. We'll see.**


End file.
